Things Money Can't Buy
by StarvingLunatic
Summary: AU. After the death of her mother, Emma meets her birth father and he's rich. He's also annoying. He wants her to marry a man and brings it up every chance he gets. She's sick of hearing it, so she plots her revenge. Taking a female escort to his fancy party doesn't go exactly how she thought it would, though. SQ. G!P/Futa.
1. Respect

I don't own these characters; Disney/ABC does.

A/N: this story came into being after a reader, Bad girl1311, sent me a request and for you guys to understand how long it might take me to get to requests, this was almost two years ago. What she asked for: The craze for Emma g!p is increasing day by day. I can't blame other SQ reader because I am also a crazy fan of Emma g!p. Emma is a billionaire who hires Regina, a escort, to act as her fake girlfriend to convince her Mother and father and also escape from her parents' torture to get married. Emma never believed in love. She parties, sleeps around with different girls. Commitment issues.

I did my best, but I seem to swing and miss when people ask me for stuff. I end up building a story that doesn't really seem to hit the prompt ever. One of the things I liked about this idea was I felt it would give a chance to explore two things I only got a chance to play with in one other story. So, for the second time from me, we will see a modern day Enchanted Forest and Leopold is Emma's father. I hope you guys like it.

I would like to thank my beta, Kylie, as usual. I hope Bad girl1311 reads this and I hope you like it. Everybody else, I hope you enjoy as well.

Come say hi to me on Facebook.

Things Money Can't Buy

1: Respect

Emma sat on her couch, torn tank top on, her favorite, and a beer on her coffee table within arm's reach. She scowled at the clock on the wall, ticking away, reminding her that time marched forward. _Fuck time_. Fuck everything. She needed to get up and change out of her pajamas, but the thought of moving weighed so heavy, it made her whole body feel like lead.

It did not help that her phone kept going off every three seconds. It could be any number of people she did not want to hear from, but she bet it was her "friends." They texted her every now and then, wanting to know where she was, what was up, and all that stuff. She did not want to talk to them, had not wanted to talk to them for a long time. They wanted in on her new life, like life where she had money to burn. She did not want to deal with them. She did not want to deal with anything really.

She hated this whole new life bullshit she was going through. She felt like an idiot for all the time she spent dreaming of being rich as a child, even though she learned her mother was not as poor as her lifestyle had led Emma to believe. _Who hasn't taken time out of their lives to fucking lie to me?_ Not that it mattered.

Her mother was dead and she was left to cope with a mountain of secrets and navigate a completely new world. It was annoying. _You could always run away_. And go where?_ Really, where? That's your excuse. It's never mattered before._

No, the where never had mattered when she ran off before. If her lifestyle bothered her, she moved on until she could be someone new. Sometimes, she went back. Sometimes, she did not. But, being somewhere new was never right and that held true. Now, she was someone new as well while in the wrong puzzle. Or maybe she was a piece of the puzzle that did not fit.

"You never fit anywhere, which has always been the damn problem. It's why people lie to you. Now, you have to deal with this bullshit," Emma said, voice grumbling as she folded into herself, pulling her knees to her chest.

Her new lifestyle was thanks to a father she had never known and only recently met, at her mother's funeral no less. He seemed to be under the impression he was doing her a favor when he showed up, but really he just flipped her life upside down like a carnival ride. Of course, it was far from the first time her life had been turned over like a pancake. This was just the craziest, in comparison, which said a lot.

Now, she had dozens of expectations resting on her rather impressive shoulders and all she wanted was for them to go away. Unfortunately, nothing she did would make Leopold White disappear from her life now like he had done over twenty years go. Again, it was annoying.

"Couldn't he just throw money at me and leave me be?" Emma sighed. No, that was too simple and way too impossible now.

Leopold wrecked that plan the moment he went to her mother's funeral. And why had he done that? He claimed it was to pay his respects, but life made Emma a cynic. He wanted to make sure her mother was truly dead, probably thinking he would save money and then he met Emma. She literally ran into him and in their fumbling around, someone casually mentioned they looked alike. Leopold resembled his surname after that and burned his identity to Emma barely a minute after. It sucked for both of them, probably. In fact, she would not be surprised if he did not kick himself every night for accidentally revealing himself to her.

Leopold might not leave Emma be, but he threw money at her like it was water. To him it was. The man was worth billions of dollars. Emma, at first, indulged. It was nice to be bought with actual dollars rather than the usual lies. Billions bought a lot of booze to drink away the pain of losing the only family she had ever known.

No, her mother was not the best by far, but she was still her mother. Slowly, but surely Emma soon realized she was turning into her mother, though. Her mother basically drank herself to death. Emma could have done that in her grief, but caught herself in time. Now, she was stuck in a place where she wanted to work on keeping her new family, Leopold and his daughter—her sister—Snow, and resenting the hell out both. How she felt seemed to depend on the day.

Today, she felt resentful, which was why she was about to do something drastic. Leopold was throwing a party and she was expected to attend. She groaned. There were so many parties in this new life and they were not the fun type of party. It felt like a lie to dub them parties. And Leopold's words to her after telling her about the party irked her, even though he said them the last time she saw him, almost a week ago.

"You could meet some nice young man, fall in love, and get married, like your sister." His exact words. Emma had rolled her eyes and he had the nerve to touch her hand. He only touched her when trying to convince her of something. Any other time, he acted like she was a virus and she preferred it that way. He had stared at her with these big, understanding eyes and she had fought down the urge to dry heave. _Not today Satan_.

Emma had come to understand Snow was a hard act to follow, practically perfect in every way and married to the son of another billionaire. Emma had no desire for marriage and even less desire for men. Usually, she had no problem letting people know that men just were not her jam and more often than not, the feeling was mutual, but she could not find it in her to say it to her new family.

Emma groaned. "I told Mom I lost my virginity to one of her gross stripper friends with a smug ass smile on my face, but can't tell Leopold and Snow about my very natural love of vagina." She was disgusted with herself. _Who puts themselves back in a freaking closet after being out her whole life?_

With her mother, it was different. Her mother knew about her. Leopold and Snow knew nothing about her, except she was Leopold's "love" child. They did not know her struggles. Her hopes. Her dreams. To be fair, she did not know theirs either.

"They're probably as curious about me as I am about them." _You sure about that? Because I can think of some reasons why you sound stupid_. She reached for her beer and took a gulp. "Which is why he wants me to meet someone at this stupid party or at least have some dude to marry, like I need to get married tomorrow. You just met me last year, dude, and you're trying to marry me off. You don't want me around."

It would probably be better if she said those words to Leopold, but she often held her tongue around him. It was not something she was known for and she could not for the life of her understand what held her back now. There were so many times she wanted to throw Leopold the finger and tell him where to go, but instead she bit her tongue and waited until she was able to get away from him to drown her words in a drink.

"Coward," she hissed the word and glared at a spot on her wall. If this were just a couple of months ago, she would have hurled her beer bottle, but she was not that drunk and she would like to never be that drunk again. "Why are you being so pissy about this? It's not like it's the first party he's wanted you to go to. You go, you sip some bubbly, and you live life. It's not like this will kill you." Unlike the drinking.

But, she was annoyed and she was annoyed because Leopold did not know her, but already decided what she needed to do with her life. How does one make decisions for someone he did not know? She was pulled from her thoughts as her phone rang. Grabbing it, she held it up just enough to see who it was. A groan escaped her.

"If he tells me one more thing about this stupid party," she said before answering. "Hey, it's Emma."

"You should consider answering your phone in a more professional manner," Leopold said. His voice was always calm, quiet. It freaked her out a little and never failed to raise the hair on her arms or the back of her neck.

"Unfortunately, this isn't my professional phone," she replied. _Why the hell is it always something with him? _

"I know, but it is good practice. You never know who might be calling."

"Caller ID says otherwise."

Leopold blew out a breath. "I suppose. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the opera."

"You know I don't own any clothes to go to the opera." She also had little desire to be stuck in a theater listening to songs in a language she hardly knew existed. _Who pays money to not understand the music? To be fair, you had that death metal phase and who knows what the hell they're saying._

"Snow would probably go with you to pick something out. If not, there are personal shoppers."

Emma was not sure which was worse, going shopping with Snow or paying someone to shop for her. She was not a fan of Snow's style and Snow completely ignored Emma's style. A personal shopper would probably also ignore Emma's style. And who paid people to shop for them?

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked. He knew she did not like the opera. She had gone with him once when she was shiny and new. She had no idea what was going on. She had fallen asleep twice. He knew the people who sat in front of them and he had to spend most of the night explaining her and her behavior only for them to look down their noses at her anyway. Why would she want to put up with that?

"You might like this one."

"What if you came to the movies with me?" That was more her speed. There were a couple of movies out she would not mind seeing. They could spend time together.

There was a small noise in the phone. Maybe he coughed. "I could buy you a dress for the opera if necessary. I would only need your size. You really should get some culture."

Yeah, because only his thing was culture. "Maybe I'll walk by a museum or something later." If she ever got off the couch.

"If you hold off, I'm sure Snow would love to go with you. Her favorite art museum just got a new exhibit. It's been a while since she's been. She and David would probably love it."

Because only what Snow wanted to do was important. Never mind if she wanted to see something. _Maybe you should just get off the phone with him or finish your beer while you're on the phone with him_. That last bit sounded like a good idea. She took a gulp.

"I was hoping we'd be able to discuss the party if you came to the opera with us," Leopold said.

"I thought you couldn't talk during the opera." She learned that the hard way, asking all sorts of questions in the beginning. Leopold and Snow had looked at her in a manner that said "you poor, uncultured swine" before shushing her without an explanation. She had figured out on her own talking was not allowed, not that she wanted to talk to Leopold or Snow after that. But, again, she did not want to embarrass them either, which they both let her know she did after the show.

"Well, obviously, we wouldn't hold a conversation during the show." If Leopold ever said "duh," it would have finished that sentence.

"Obviously. We could always go out for pizza and talk about it."

He made a small noise. "I guess we could discuss it now."

Of course they could do it now. It was not like there was a chance Emma was busy right now. It was also not like they could do Emma's thing. They never did Emma's thing. As far as she knew billionaires did not eat pizza from the shop on the corner or go to the local movie theater or play mini-golf. Nor did billionaire's daughters, or Snow led her to believe, as Snow did not want to do those things either. So, for a long time, Emma did their things in order to see them, like this stupid party. Because if she did not go to the party, it would be over a month since she last saw Leopold and Snow. _And they don't seem to miss you considering he doesn't want to do any of your things_.

Yes, she saw Leopold last week, but it was only for a few minutes. Once he let her know about the part and how he hoped she found a husband, he was gone onto the next thing, leaving her standing in his foyer. It did not occur to him that she spent an hour getting to his home.

"Now, for the party, you should try to arrive with someone presentable," Leopold started.

What the hell did that mean? "Presentable"? Emma herself was barely presentable if every other party she had been to meant anything. Blue bloods could tell when someone was one of them. No matter what dressing Emma put on herself, they could tell she was of "low birth."

"Even if he's not a true suitor, you'll catch the attention of other men, who will be jealous of him. Then you can have your pick. You deserve to be taken care of," Leopold said.

Her stomach twisted. Everything about his statement made her want to vomit. The way he always spoke of her getting a male suitor made her gag. It was like he could not fathom her wanting someone else.

"Taken care of? You make it sound like I need to be whacked," she said, forcing out a laugh, so maybe he could realize how ridiculous he sounded.

Who the hell talked like that? Yeah, most of the wealthy in the Enchanted Forest were also from the now defunct nobility, but she did not see why they had to talk like it was the Middle Ages and the monarchy had not been abolished a century ago. Also, this idea that she needed to get married before twenty-fire or she was destined to live a lonely life as an old maid was more old fashioned than Leopold's monologue.

"Yes, like David is there to take care of your sister," Leopold said. Snow did not help or understand Emma's plight on so many levels. "She was just telling me she was more than willing to help you met a young man. Maybe one who courted her before she chose David."

"So, the leftovers?" Emma asked, unable to stop herself. He wanted her to be someone's second choice.

"You should let Snow help you. You need direction in your life, Emma," he said, like a party and husband would we all that ailed her. "Surrounding yourself with the right people will help. Having a husband would help." She just wanted to punch him in the face.

Taking a breath, she finished her beer. Why was he like this? Whatever she said went in one ear and out the other, like he did not care to hear her. Why should she keep trying when he refused to move? She had already let him get to her enough to she had almost gone the same route as her mother not too long after her mother.

"Snow could help you with picking out a dress, as well," Leopold continued on.

"I have a dress." She picked one out right after agreeing to the party. She had to do it immediately or she would have put it off and shown up at the shindig in jeans. She could imagine the "whispers" that would get. She would not care, not until Leopold and Snow gave her their "uncultured swine" looks anyway. Now, she was reconsidering, though.

"Snow will help you pick an appropriate one," he said.

Emma massaged her temple and wished she had another beer, but she was not ready to walk to the fridge for one yet. _You have to do something or he's going to drive you to drink… again_. She could not take any more of his passive aggressive nature. Or was it more of an indifferent aggressiveness? He was indifferent to whatever she said to the point of bowling over her words. _You can't let him do this to you or eventually you will punch him in the face and that wouldn't be a good luck_.

"I don't need help for a dress. I know how to find a dress," she said.

"I'll call Snow and see when she's free. If she's not able to do, I'll have dresses sent over to your apartment. It's probably too late to have one made."

_Nope_. Emma jumped up and got herself a second beer. She flicked the cap off with her thumb and took a long pull. "I got it."

"Do you have enough money from your allowance to buy a dress?"

"Yeah, believe it or not, they sell 'em for under ten grand," she said. "They sell tons of things for under ten grand." _Yeah, they do. And you can do something with that money to do something even better than punch him in his condescending face_.

"Something tasteful and appropriate." He said it like he expected her to show up in a thong and pasties.

"So, no clear heels?" she asked before remembering she had a filter with this man.

The question broke through his barrier of nonchalance and he was quiet for a long moment. She hit a nerve and now she was tempted to lean on it. Hell, with what she had in mind, she was more likely to tear the nerve right out.

"I got it," Emma said. "Now, I gotta go."

"All right. Remember, you're trying to attract a suitor. Present your best self. You should have someone to take care of you and you want the best possible choice," he replied, again, as if to make sure she did not swing around a pole.

"Yeah. Enjoy the opera."

"I will. Goodbye."

She did not respond, ending the call. She tossed the phone to the side after and drank more of her beer. What the hell was his deal? _Bastard_. Her phone rang again and she groaned, knowing how it was without looking.

"Hey, Snow!" Emma had to fake the cheer or she would sound like she was sick of everybody, which she was.

"Hi, Emma. Father called me and said you wanted to go dress shopping." Whenever Snow spoke, Emma could hear the smile in her voice. When they talked face to face, though, Emma could always see the smile never reached her eyes. It was interesting.

"No, _he_ wanted me to go dress shopping. I have a dress."

"Oh." She sounded only a little disappointed. "Well, maybe he just wants us to spend time together. You could come with us to the opera."

"I'm passing on the opera. Still not a fan. I offered the movies, but he wasn't interested."

"Well, there aren't any good movies out."

"There are a couple I'd like to see."

"But, what about this dress?" Snow, an expert at glancing over things, like her father. "Are you sure it's appropriate?"

Emma groaned. "Now, you sound like him. I know how to dress for a party. I don't need you guys trying to hold my hand."

"We're not trying to hold your hand."

"Then maybe listen when I say I have a dress. Tell him I have a dress."

"He's just trying to look out for you, Emma. He's trying to be a good father to you now since he didn't have the chance before," Snow told her this whenever she dared to complain.

Never again would she complain to Snow, who seemed to be under the impression Leopold had not known Emma existed until a couple of years ago. That was an overload of bullshit and she was actually scared to ask Snow what Leopold told her about Emma and her mother. Big lies, she imagined, and if he could spin tall tales to his most favorite person in the world, Emma did not want to think about what else he could do.

"Look, I'm good on the party. I don't want to go to the opera," Emma said.

Snow made an odd coo like noise. "You sure? We could have a lot of fun."

"Have fun with Leopold," she said.

"He's your father, Emma," Snow said, as if Emma needed the reminder, or as if she did not know what a father was.

"Uh-huh." Emma did not want to have this conversation again. Every single time she called Leopold by name in front of Snow, they had to go through "he's your father, Emma." Snow would not take no for an answer.

"He's trying to get to know you, Emma. We both are."

Emma's jaw tensed as she almost bit her tongue. In the past year, they had gone to the opera, ballet, gala-like parties, golfing, wine-tasting, horseback riding, and even yachting. None of those were things Emma wanted to do. Whenever she suggested they do something, there were always excuses why they could not or would not do it. So, who was trying to get to know whom? She drank some of her beer and shook her head.

_Get off the phone and stop drinking_. She learned early on that the longer she interacted with Leopold or Snow, the more she would drink and she did not want to be her mother. She did not want her legacy to be overindulgence to cope.

"Look, I'll see you at the party. I gotta go do… a thing," Emma said. _How are you this miserable at lying?_

"Emma," Snow said her name in a long sigh, like somehow this was Emma's fault. "Father just wants the best for you. He wants you to find a man to take care of you, like I found David."

"Why would I need someone to take care of me? It's not the Middle Ages."

Snow laughed, like that was the most ridiculous thing she heard. "Oh, come on, Emma, everyone wants someone to love them. Father wants that for you. He wants you to find love, like I did."

Emma was not sure that was the case. Leopold probably wanted to push her onto some other man. He had to be sick of the money she had cost him throughout his life, first through her mother and now an allowance for her.

"Love with a husband," Emma said.

"Of course love with a husband, silly."

Because only a man could love a woman the way Leopold and Snow seemed to think. This only made Emma more annoyed. They were always trying to shove men in her face, like it was impossible for her to maybe want a woman. Or like it was impossible for her to not want anyone at all. She knew better than to bring that up again. _They're not going to look at me like I'm stupid, even if we're on the phone_.

"You might not know it, Emma, but Father is a real romantic," Snow said.

"Snow, I really gotta go," Emma replied. She heard stories of Leopold and Snow's mother, so she knew why Snow would say something like that. Unfortunately, Snow did not take into account her existence when making that statement.

"Emma…" Snow sighed, like she realized her mistake.

"Gotta go. Seriously. Talk later."

"Right. Your thing." There was something there. Something almost like disappointment, like Snow did not want to get off the phone. That disappointment could have been in a number of things, though.

The call disconnected without a goodbye from either of them. Emma chucked the phone at that point, not wanting to tempt fate. Sighing, she rubbed her palms together. Leopold and Snow acted like she was a walking embarrassment when it came to parties. They also did not seem to think it was possible for her to not want to be with a man.

"Where do they get this shit from? Why do they even bother?" Emma was sick of it. She was sick of them treating her like she did not know anything about life or like the things she wanted to do were wrong. She was sick of being the one to always go to them. They crashed her life and now seemed like they did not want her. "Well, let's give them a reason to get rid of me then."

She was done chasing them. Now, she would show them and it was up to them to do something with who she was. Leopold wanted to see her dangling on the arm of some guy like a little damsel in distress. He and Snow did not think she knew what appropriate was. Well, they did not know her very well. They were about to learn.

"Yeah, I gotta do it." Emma grabbed her phone and made a call.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma pulled up to the hotel and could already imagine the look the valet would give her when she handed him the keys to the Bug. She had seen more fancy hotels in the past year than she had in her entire life, including on the Internet. This one had a red brick drive-up, which was cool with manicured trees lining the front of polished black marble with shining lights. Maybe she was a little underdressed for the occasion. _At least this one isn't at a castle like the last one_.

"Ma'am?" the valet said as he opened her door. His face was scrunched a little, like he was confused.

"Don't scratch it. I'll know," she said with a grin as she slid one leg out and felt a little more confident as his eyes glided up her leg to the rest of her. He seemed quite happy to take in her fitted slacks, even if they left quite a bit to the imagination. A smile conquered her face. Well, she was appropriate enough for valets to pause and check out.

Emma climbed out of the car, glancing behind her to see the valet's eyes on her ass. She loved these pants. She walked into the hotel like she owned the place, looking for the Bourbon Ballroom. The white and gold decor inside of the hotel was enough to distract her for a moment, but then she found her way. There were a stream of finely dressed women and suited men to follow. _Might possibly be a little mis-dressed, if that's a thing_. It did not bother her.

The large double doors of the Bourbon Ballroom were swung open, soft music and conversation flowing from the area. The party was packed, which she expected. Being late was not part of Emma's petty plan, but possibly part of her genetic makeup. It served a purpose today as pretty much everyone Leopold invited would see her get the better of him. Maybe he would learn to accept her as she was and not try to mold her into Snow White the second, especially when she doubted he knew anything about either of them.

Before making her formal arrival, though, Emma had to go pick up her date. A giddy feeling bubbled in her stomach. This was going to be so sweet! Maybe it even had a touch of irony to it. Not that Emma had the best understanding of irony.

Emma paid for a room in the hotel. There was a method to her madness. She already knew she would need to sleep off a hangover, as was the case when she was at these boring parties, and, well, she could not very well bang an escort in her apartment. Not with the mess she left there, anyway, and not with the mess she hoped to leave in the room. Besides, it would take too long to get back to her apartment and she did not want to waste a night that she paid for, even if it was not really her money. So, first stop was to the room, where her escort should be waiting.

Emma knocked on the suite door; yes, a lovely, expensive suite. It was not really her money, so why not splurge? That was also why she hired a three thousand dollar for the night escort. Not her money, so why not go crazy? She had been doing things like this for a while. Waiting a moment, she knocked again. There was no answer.

"Just a warning, I'm coming in," Emma called as she used her card key.

There was no answer still and Emma closed the door behind her. Before she could really check out the room, the bathroom door opened and out stepped a goddess decked out in crimson and black as far as Emma was concerned. She twitched at the sight as the woman smirked at her.

"I do hope you're Emma," she said.

Emma cleared her throat and prayed to whoever was listening that she did not sound like an idiot when she replied. "I am. You're Regina?" _Nailed it!_

"I am. I was expecting you twenty minutes ago." It was almost like she was scolding Emma.

"Yeah, being on time isn't really my thing." Emma shrugged. "I'm here now."

Regina looked he up and down. "It's your money. Interesting outfit."

Emma looked down at herself, wearing one of her favorite suits. It was jet black and fit her like she was poured into it, as that was one of the things she spent Leopold's money on. She had a closet full of tailor-made suits and shirts and ties made of material she had never heard of until she had the money to hear about it. Regina stepped to her and touched her lapel. Emma's stomach erupted into a thousand butterflies.

"Acceptable. Qin silk is no small feat for a suit," Regina said.

"What? You thought I couldn't afford you?" Emma asked, folding her arms across her chest and arching an eyebrow for a moment.

Regina looked her up and down. "It's not about affording. It's about matching."

Emma had no idea what that meant. "We do match since I'm pretty much in a tux. It's black tie and everything." She could not wait to walk into that party decked out in her suit. _I'll show him a damsel in distress_.

"Yes, but we got lucky as my gown goes well with this and is also made of Qin silk. You cannot pair Qin silk with any random material, not on yourself or your partner."

Again, Emma had no idea what that meant, but Regina sounded like she knew exactly what she was talking about. She felt it was safe to say Regina would be able to navigate the rich aristocrats they would have to deal with. It was one of Regina's main selling points when Emma went through the different escorts.

"Are you ready to go?" Emma asked. She could hardly wait to see Leopold's reaction to them. Hell, she would like to see Snow's reaction as well. It would give her a better understanding where she stood with Snow.

"Yes, I'm ready. I was just touching up my makeup," Regina replied and then she tilted her head slightly. "Unless you want to brief me beforehand."

"Not sure what I'd have to brief you for. The agency said you're comfortable with wealthy nobility and that's what we're dealing with." What more needed to be said? If Regina had done one of these parties before, then she knew how they all were.

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Are you new to the peerage?"

Emma shrugged. "You could say that." In fact, she had not even known "peerage" was a word until she got yanked into the crowd.

"Then perhaps you don't know they don't like to be kept waiting."

"Oh, no, I'm very aware. It's just screw them." Emma snickered as she put her hands in her pockets.

Regina chuckled. "Yes, I can get behind that attitude. So, I shouldn't be expected to act like the perfect little princess?" The pout that went with the question made Emma curious to see how Regina's perfect little princess acted. There was another twitch and Emma worried she might have to adjust herself. _Hey, hey, hey, calm down. Can't show up Leopold pitching a tent_. Although, his reaction to that would probably be interesting.

"Maybe later." Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

The way molten brown eyes ran up and down Emma's body did not help matters. "Yes, maybe later."

Emma swallowed hard, but maintained her cool. They left the room and took the elevator down. At some point between there and the lavish banquet hall, their arms had linked. Emma was only half-certain she was the one who joined them. They entered the hall and it seemed like the whole party stopped to stare, like the air was sucked out of the room. Emma held her chin up high. This already felt like victory.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the party and the after-party.


	2. Self-Satisfaction

I don't own these characters; Disney/ABC does.

A/N: the story earns its M-rating at the end of this.

2: Self-Satisfaction

Emma had one of these rich guy parties stop for her a couple of times. Once when she showed up in her street clothes — apparently jeans were not acceptable — and once when she showed up drunk. Thinking back to those times, it was not victory. There was snubbing, whispers, and spite. A few people ignored her existence from then on. She did not care much about that, but she was trying to stick it to Leopold. So, now that she considered those things with the party pausing as she and Regina stood at the main entrance, maybe she had not won just yet. _Shit!_

Emma could not be sure what the problem was now for everyone to gawk at them like they were the main attraction at a zoo. They could not be surprised by her lateness, as she had yet to be on time for anything ever. Still, she moved like she always did and Regina followed right along with her. Leopold was on them almost instantly. His glare made it feel like victory again. Emma had to fight down the urge to grin.

"Emma, what do you think you're doing?" Leopold asked, his usually patient voice had a sharp edge to it. He seemed ready to explode right out of his tux.

_Definitely for the win!_ Emma ran her hand down her tie. "Uh, attending your party like you ordered me to."

There was a vein in Leopold's neck that looked fit to burst. Emma probably should not feel proud about that, but this guy was trying to sell her off to the first short stack of money that walked by, so whatever. She stood up tall as he tried to stare her down. _And I look better in a suit than him! _This was what victory looked like.

"I told you to bring a proper date. A young man," Leopold said, his voice a low hiss now.

Emma smiled. "I don't think a young man would pull off this dress as well as my current date." She motioned to all of Regina's lovely curves. She had not even seen, or felt, this woman in action, but damn it, the way she filled out the dress worth two grand.

"You should be the one in the dress," he said through gritted teeth.

She shrugged. "You never said that."

"I offered to give you money to buy a dress." If looks could kill, Leopold would have put Emma six feet under at that very moment.

"I had a dress already. I just didn't wanna wear it. Anyway, meet my date, Regina. Regina, this is—" Emma did not get a chance to finish.

"Leopold White," Regina jumped in, smiling like a demon. The expression was probably bad news, but right now, Emma wanted all of the bad news.

_Wait, do I want all the bad news? Why the hell does an escort know my father?_ The way Leopold's eyes looked like they wanted to flee his skull, Emma thought she might want to know how they knew each other. She would have considered it ridiculous for him to know an escort if not for the fact that she existed. Leopold with a sex worker was not unfathomable, even though he liked to portray himself as saintly. _This might be good_.

"Emma, you never told me you knew this media mogul," Regina said, as if they were friends, like they were supposed to be. And it also explained how Regina might know him.

While Leopold's face was not plastered all over the news all the time, he was a billionaire and a noble, and he occasionally did very charitable things that did not include trying to buy the love of his bastard child. But, from the way he looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him or them whole, she had a feeling he knew Regina as well as she knew him.

"It never came up," Emma replied while Leopold stared between them.

"Excuse us a moment, Regina. I need to speak to my daughter." Leopold did not wait for a response, taking Emma by the elbow to pull her away. This was definitely a huge victory.

Emma yanked back before they were a step away, reclaiming her elbow. She glanced at Regina, who waved her away. Emma continued moving with Leopold until they were out of the party altogether. He seemed tense, which was not his usual, especially at one of his own parties. Emma was happy her revenge worked, but why had it worked so fast? _If he slept with Regina, I am so outta here_.

"Who do you think you are bringing Regina here?" Leopold asked, maybe even demanded. His face was red and his eyes hard as he literally looked down on her.

Emma shrugged, like it was no big deal. "You wanted me to bring a date. She's my date. You wanted me to bring a date, right?"

"I wanted you to bring a young man to gain the interest—"

"Yeah, of other young men. I think I'll get a lot of attention with Regina on my arm. Don't you?" She knew her grin had to be of the "shit-eating" variety.

He tried to puff himself up to make his glower more powerful. "You don't even know who she is, do you?"

Emma stared back at him just as hard. "Maybe you want to enlighten me." She hoped he was too embarrassed to even say it. There was a pause and he blushed. _Okay, seriously, if he slept with her, this joke is _so_ on me_.

Leopold shook his head. "It's a good thing Cora didn't decide to storm the party. That is Regina Mills, disowned daughter to Cora mills, wife of the late Henry Mills."

Emma could have sworn that name sounded familiar. "Wait, the cookie guy?"

"Not just cookies, but a huge baked goods empire. That's his daughter."

It took a second for that to reach Emma's brain and she blinked hard as it registered. "Wait, so she's one of you?" Well, that explained why the escort agency recommended her for uppity functions, but it did not explain why Regina was an escort. _Oh, what if this is some kind of game for her? Then, I'm out_. That could also mean no victory, which did not sit well with Emma.

He gave her a stern look, like she was silly child. "She was disowned by her family, so no, she is not one of us. She's not expected to be at these events, especially if her mother turns up. Things could go wrong in ways none of us want to see."

Emma blew a raspberry to that. "Well, I'm not telling her to leave." This added to the victory. She found the outcast socialite to have on her arm while she rocked a tux. If she could only tell the man it was all paid for with his damn money, she would set fireworks off in the damn hotel.

He ground his teeth together, like he was trying to keep control. "Yes, you will. You have no idea what you've done."

Emma shrugged. "I invited a pretty girl to a thing. I'm not asking her to leave because her mother might show up. Do you have any idea how messed up that is? What the hell did she even get disowned for?"

He dismissed the question with a flick of his wrist. "That's none of your concern. You will go and tell her to leave. And, Emma, the next time I tell you to bring a proper date, you will bring a young man and wear a proper dress."

"Fat chance of either of those things happening." Emma marched off, help wanting to ask Regina what she did to get disowned, so she could do the same. She hoped it had something to do with lesbianism.

Leopold called after Emma, but she ignored him. Emma returned to the party and spotted Regina almost immediately in the massive crowd. She was engaged with a group, a few men and a couple of women who were hanging on her every word. Emma wondered what the conversation was about, but now that she knew, she could see how these were Regina's people. Regina fit right in, moved like they moved, even stood how they stood. It was subtle, but there.

As Emma made her way to Regina, she noted there were unpleasant stares to her date along with some hostile body language from those around her, but not the people who were engaged in conversation with her. Apparently, other people shared Leopold's attitude toward Regina, which only just made Emma like her all the more. So, she fell to Regina's side with a real smile on her face.

"Seems like you guys are having a good conversation," Emma said.

"Just catching up," Regina replied, tipping her flute of champagne toward the others.

"Regina was explaining why our current trade policies are going to hurt us almost as soon as they go into effect," a man Emma should probably know, but did not, said. He gave Regina a small smile and Emma bit back a frown. He was a little older than they were and Emma would like to think he would not have a shot if only Regina's time did not have an actual price. Had he paid for Regina's time at some point?

"I still don't believe that'll happen," another man said. He was middle-aged, grey hair at the sides of his head. He stood out a little, wearing a white tux, which Emma thought was cool.

One of the women shrugged, materials from her gown flowing around her. "I'm calling my broker about it. He already expressed concerns. The Secretary of Commerce assured me everything would be fine, but my company can't take another hit from his or the president's incompetence. Why we got rid of the monarchy I'll never understand." She flipped her long, glowing brown hair.

White Tux arched an eyebrow. "Really? Bloodthirsty tyrant on the wrong side of a world war?"

The woman snapped. "He could've been replaced. The man, not the system, was the problem."

"Now the problem is many men," Regina said. There were nods to that.

"Democracy, the system that gives the people exactly what they want and nothing they want at the same time." The first man tipped his glass to them before he took a sip.

"They say you get the leaders you deserve," Regina replied with a smirk before she took a sip from her own drink.

"Meanwhile, a monarchy is a gamble. Our last monarch just happened to be the worst hand and we lost the game, like with these tariffs," the woman said.

Regina nodded. "Exactly."

Emma was far from interested in talking politics with anyone. "Well, Regina, if you're fine here, I'm going to grab something to drink. Do you want?"

"I'll come with, dear." Regina gave the group a nod as she linked her arm to Emma's and allowed Emma to lead her off. She put her champagne down on the nearest flat surface and did not mention it.

"You're talking tariffs?" Emma could not believe people voluntarily did that if they were not in class or in the government.

"One of my many areas of expertise. I'm sure you'll be very interested in it later tonight." She gave a half-smile.

Emma laughed. "If at any point in the day I care about tariffs, please take me to the hospital. I've obviously suffered a head injury."

Regina nodded. "So, what would you like to discuss? That's appropriate for the moment?"

"Since I have to assume football's out, then I'd like to discuss where the hell the open bar is with free booze. Leopold drinks too much brandy with his friends to not have one at a party." There was always an open bar at these things.

"I believe it's at the far end of the room." Regina seemed to glide through the crowd, cutting their way. Emma was grateful. It was never worth it to be sober at these things.

"Do you want anything?" Emma asked as they slowed down in the crowd around the bar.

"Cider if they have it."

Emma shrugged, as that seemed like an odd drink request, but she had seen stranger things in real bars and at these parties. Emma turned to give their orders, taking her eyes off of Regina for a moment, but that was all Snow needed. Emma almost jumped out of her skin when she noticed Snow.

Snow seemed to appear out of thin air in front of Regina. With David by her side, Snow grinned and started up, glee written all over her as she bounced on her heels, causing a rustling sound from her dress from those who were close enough to hear it. She clearly missed the look of sheer panic on Regina's face. Regina looked how Emma often felt around Snow.

"Oh, my goodness, Regina, it is you. It is been forever! It's so good to see you." Snow went in for a hug and Emma could see Regina tense. In fact, she was almost certain she could the temperature drop around them.

Those deep brown eyes went from explosive to murderous in so little time Emma wondered if Regina had a split personality. Snow, however, did not seem to notice anything was amiss and held on tight, even though the hug was not returned. David grimaced a little and gave Emma a pleading look, like she was supposed to explain this or stop it. She did not know what was going on.

The embrace seemed to go on forever, which left Emma even more baffled. Was Regina an old friend of Snow's? From the way Regina looked Emma would not have been surprised if Regina pulled off Snow's arms the second she let her go. That did not happen, but it was clear Snow was not a friend, even if Snow did not know that.

"Snow White." Regina's smile was tighter than the rest of her body. The expression was similar to a shark's and it would not be surprising if Regina devoured Snow in one bite. Snow did not seem to notice. "My, how you've grown." Regina gestured to Snow.

"Well, it's been eight years," Snow replied, beaming like she was the sun, as she pressed her white-gloved hands together. The gloves matched the rest of her dress.

"So it has," Regina said absently, eyes drifting away and for a moment it seemed like she did as well.

"This is my husband, David. We got married last year!" Snow grabbed David's hand and held their hands up in demonstration. He gave this roguish half-smile that probably worked on all sorts of women. Regina's throat twitched and there was a tiny gag, like she might vomit, but delicately.

"Yes, I know. The ceremony was all over the news," Regina replied. "Congratulations." Somehow, it sounded way more like "go to hell" than Emma had ever heard anyone say to Snow White. _What the hell have I walked into?_

"What are you doing here?" Snow gushed, face red with a blush as she continued to grin. It was amazing to see her powers at work, how she could completely ignore or miss the hostile vibes pouring off of Regina.

Emma handed Regina her cider. "She's my date."

Snow's brow furrowed. "She's your date?" The question was posed like Emma just said Regina was an alien life form.

"Like your guest, right?" David leaned forward a little with a wrinkle between his brows.

Emma put her free hand around Regina's waist. "My date, like you and Snow are dates." Considering how "traditional" she noted the upper class was in her short time in this odd Hell, she was not sure Snow and David would get it if she kissed Regina right in front of them.

"But, Emma aren't you supposed to be looking for a husband?" Snow asked, her features scrunched up.

"Nope. Leopold thinks I should be doing that, but I couldn't disagree more. No disrespect to you, David, but boys are gross," Emma said.

David chuckled. "I think so, too." Okay, maybe he got it.

"Emma, you can't marry a woman. It's not legal," Snow pointed out.

Emma shrugged. "Maybe they'll pass marriage equality to distract people on how they're about to mess up the economy with the new tariffs." That came in handy a lot sooner than she expected. She winked at Regina.

Snow's face fell into a frown. "What's wrong with the new tariff lens?"

Regina jumped in and Emma downed her bourbon in one swallow. She ordered another while Regina regaled Snow with the tariff issues. David looked ready to shoot himself, so Emma passed him a glass. He tipped it to her in thanks before taking it to the head. The bartender might need to speed up if the conversation continued, and someone might need to carry her and David out of the party.

They had a weird relationship. Sometimes, he seemed cool and she could be around him for hours and other times she wanted to kick him in the balls. Even though he was a rich kid, he served in the army for four years, so there were times he was like an average dude and others when he was a spoiled brat. Right now, he was awesome for suffering with her.

By the time Emma was done with her second drink, Regina was thankfully pulling her away, like they were fleeing a crime scene. She had to glance up to make sure Snow was still alive. Alive and waving goodbye to them, still grinning. Emma was not sure what was going on, so she just waved back. Regina practically dragged her over to a small patio that was devoid of life, possibly because of the chill, and turned her murderous rage on Emma.

"Who the hell are you? You dare to drag me to a party hosted by Leopold White with his insufferable daughter here. Are you trying to drive me to drink? Is this some joke at my expense?" Regina demanded, glaring at Emma for some reason.

Emma blinked and stepped back. "A joke? Not on you, no. I don't even know you in case you forgot. In fact, I seem to be the only one who doesn't know you."

Regina's nostrils flared. "Leopold called you his daughter. He only has one of those and we've thankfully escaped her with our wits intact."

Emma laughed. "That's what he tells the public. He only just told me about a year ago. It's been a pretty shitty year." It did not seem to be getting better, even with the small victory of shaking Leopold up a little.

Regina curled her lip and folded her arms across her stomach. "I can imagine. You haven't been pushed all over the news, though."

"Yeah, he's keeping it quiet as best he can. He probably blurted out to you because he's so pissed with me. Apparently, being gay isn't a thing here." That was probably the least of her worries, but it was nice to be out… even though she was already out. She just did not date and she never brought anyone to these things, not even her so-called friends. If Leopold thought she was embarrassing, her "friends" would have made him have a stroke. _And, despite him being an asshole, I don't want to kill the guy_.

Regina shook her held. "You poor dear. You have no idea."

Emma wanted to ask if that was why Regina was disowned, but doubled that would be an appropriate question for someone she had known for less than an hour. "How do you know Snow?"

"Let her tell it. I'm sure you'll love her flare for the dramatic and how she comes out of it the wonderful hero." Regina flicked her wrist and threw her head back.

Emma could not even imagine what might have happened, but she was not in the mood to hear it from Snow's perspective. "Can't you tell me instead?"

"The short of it is I saved her life and she ruined mine."

Emma grimaced. "Come on, you can't end it there." How the hell did Snow ruin anyone's life?

"I can. You'll have to ask your sister the rest.''

Emma groaned, but Regina walked way, hips swaying as if to entice any who dared to look. Emma dared. "Damn, this woman's evil." Evil looked so fucking good, though.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma was ready to leave the party before they arrived, but gave it a couple of hours. There was food and booze there to keep her occupied. Beyond that, she mostly watched Regina and listened to people talk about her, which was her norm at such functions. People were not speaking about her as they usually did. Instead of bringing up how uncouth she was and how she did not belong in civilized company, they spoke about the nerve she had to bring Regina here.

They could not believe Regina had the nerve to hold her head up high while waltzing around the party. There was a lot to unpack there and Emma was too drunk to figure it out. She felt like it had something to do with Regina being disowned, apparently by her entire social class, and it was possible some, if not all, of the people knew what Regina did for a living.

"Whenever you're ready to leave let me know," Emma whispered in Regina's ear.

Regina smiled. "Oh, dear, it's your party. You say the word."

"Yeah, but you look like you're having fun terrorizing the masses with talk of doom in the economy and whatnot."

"Oh, it is fun, especially when I see them starting to sweat, but you're in charge in case you forgot. I leave when you say so."

That was true. "So."

That got an amused smile out of Regina, even though she rolled her eyes. Still, they sparkled a little. Emma smiled back and they were out of the party long before it was over without saying goodbye to anyone. They made their way up to the suite and Emma was tempted to rip that dress right off of Regina, but would rather sober up a little bit first. She did not want to embarrass herself in front of Regina, even if she was an escort.

"I'm going to order some room service," Emma said. Hopefully, they had grilled cheese, as that was her go-to comfort food. Scanning the overpriced menu, she was sad to find out they did not have grilled cheese. Guess a burger with the works would have to do.

"You ate fistfuls of hors d'oeuvres," Regina replied.

"Just for that, no room service burger for you. Maybe a room service salad."

Regina turned her lip up in a sneer. "Such a harsh punishment. Maybe you should spank me while you're at it." She swayed her hips and aimed the most perfect ass Emma had ever seen at her.

"Tempting, but I'm not into that." Seeing her mother knocked around by several boyfriends had spoiled most BDSM things for Emma.

Regina pursed her lips as she gave Emma an obvious once over. "I'm interested to find out what you are into."

Emma scoffed. "I'm sure you're already figured it out. Now, do you want something to eat? I'm serious about getting food." She knew how observant sex workers had to be in their line of work for a number of reasons, so Regina probably had her all figured out. _Well, not all. There's always a little surprise to me_.

"I'll take any fish with vegetables."

Emma grabbed the phone and held it to her chest. "Ah, shocking me by not going for the salad." She wasted no time putting in the order.

Regina arched on eyebrow. "Didn't even consider bribing them for prompt service?"

Emma scoffed. "Tried it before. It doesn't work." The staff probably got tipped good enough where they were already doing their best.

Regina gave her a look, a mix of a smirk and a real smile, like that was a test. Emma patted herself on the back for passing. While waiting for the food, Emma decided to check on the view. It was a good shot of the bright lights of the city. She could even see the river lit up, people hanging out down there, despite the cold and the darkness. Emma used to hang out at the bars down there and make fun of the tourists with her friends. Regina found herself a seat, crossing her legs at the ankles.

"So, you've done this before?" Regina asked, eyes focused on Emma.

"Hired an escort? Nope. This is a special occasion."

Regina arched an eyebrow with a devilish glint in her eye. "To upset Leopold?"

"Bingo." Emma held up her index finger. "How'd you guess?" It was nice to see him in a situation where he could not just throw money at a problem to make it go away.

"You ignored his anger when he pulled you away."

Emma could already smile at the memory. "He was pissed you were there."

"Of course he was. I'm sure he didn't tell you why."

Emma shrugged. "Something about your mother might show up."

Regina scoffed. "He lies so easily. She's as much of a pariah at these things as I am and she wouldn't dare embarrass herself like that. He wanted me to leave because you are far from the first noble to buy my services."

Emma suspected that was part of it, but there had to be more. After all, Snow knew Regina and there was no way in Hell Snow used Regina's services. "Well, that explains a lot of the looks you got and all the whispered 'how dare they' crap. Whatever."

Regina's eyes wandered to the tabletop. "Yes, they don't typically bring me to parties when they hire me."

Emma frowned. "You're a novelty. They hire you because you used to be one of them."

"Yes. They seem to revel in what they perceive to be my downfall."

"Bastards." She felt better and better about not fitting in.

"I'm sure you've experienced it."

"Yeah, but I thought it was because I'm an outsider."

Regina waved that off. "They'll create an excuse."

Emma had no doubt about that. "They're like hamsters that eat their young."

"Which is why my mother would've fit in so well."

Emma did not have a chance to unpack that remark. Their food arrived and they ate in silence. Regina stayed at the table, but Emma enjoyed eating on the sofa. It was nice to get crumbs some place and not have to worry about cleaning them up. The burger was fantastic, as was the weird artisanal beer she had. Regina seemed to like her meal, eating slowly, probably to make sure she did not mess up her dress.

Despite the beer, Emma was less drunk than before by the time they were done. She was glad to be a little drunk, as she had one last thing to take care of before they could fell into bed. It could be painful.

"Regina, before we do anything, I just want to let you know I'm built a little different," Emma said.

"Emma, you paid two thousand dollars for the night. Nothing you can say or do will chase me away."

"You say that now, but I'm not normal. I've had women walk out on me."

"Did you pay them for the night?"

"Well, no." No, she had not paid for them, but she had been around sex workers, who knew about her and openly discussed how they would not jump on her. But, then again, some talked about how they would jump her.

"Then there's nothing to discuss." Before Emma could form a response, Regina was on her, kissing her.

Emma had no choice but to kiss Regina back. Kissing Regina was a wonderful experience. Soft lips and a skilled tongue made Emma forget everything except kissing. Regina's mouth was as perfect as her ass, which Emma's hands went to immediately. She pulled Regina close to her and the press of Regina's body made her groan. But, out of nowhere, that amazing form vanished. Emma moaned her disappointment, even though she was not surprised by the reaction.

"You have a dick," Regina said, as if it was nothing.

Emma tried to be cool, but it felt like all of her blood drained from her body. "Uh, yeah. Gross, right?" She gave a little shrug, like it was no big deal.

Regina tilted her head, regarding Emma silently. Emma had to fight against an itch to squirm under her inspection. She refused to let someone make her feel uncomfortable in her own skin again, not after her victory tonight.

"Not at all. Let me take care of you," Regina said.

Emma did not have a chance to respond. Regina's lips were back on hers. There was a little more force to this kiss and it backed Emma up. Emma figured that was the plan when she fell onto the bed. She went down without a complaint Regina's mouth stayed with her and she could feel hands on her belt, easing it free from her slacks. Having Regina's tongue in her mouth was heaven on Earth, but having Regina's hand down her pants was the start to a very promising sin. At the first caress of Regina's fingers on her heated skin, Emma jumped.

Regina hummed. "I'm curious. Take off your pants."

Emma almost ripped her parts and underwear off. While she might warn women she had one, she was not ashamed of her dick. She did not get any complaints once women were comfortable with the idea she had one. She watched Regina's eyebrows jump briefly once she revealed herself. Pride bloomed in her chest, even though the reaction barely lasted a minute.

"Do you always warn women about what they're getting into once they decide to sleep with you?" Regina asked.

Emma smirked. "It's a risk they're willing to take."

"Well, I knew the job was dangerous when I took it."

Emma was about to lose herself to digesting that comment, but Regina did not let her. Regina dropped to her knees and took Emma into her mouth, tongue stroking. Sparks flashed before Emma's eyes and she groaned in a way that she was certain would scare a whale, but she could not bring herself to care. Regina sucked the head perfectly and then before she realized it, Regina deep-throated her. She howled at the ecstasy that rushed through her and then it was gone.

"If you wish to come, feel free," Regina said.

Emma groaned her answer as Regina's mouth returned. Regina's statement sounded like a choice, but the way she worked, there was no choice. Not with those lips, or that tongue gliding along her length, or the excellent suction. Emma wanted to watch, see Regina's head moving, but her eyes could not stay open. She saw fireworks behind her eyelids, though.

It seemed like seconds and eons wrapped in one delicious moment centering in Regina's mouth. It was like a religious experience complete with utter rapture and seeing a blinding light. Emma came in a gush so hard she felt light headed after. She was not sure how, but she ended up sitting on the bed. Regina straddled her lap.

"Was that safe?" Emma found herself asking.

Regina chuckled. It sounded a little menacing and Emma found herself liking that. "You are adorable. There's a reason you gave up medical files before you purchased me."

Emma knew she had a dopey smile on her face. "I'm all about not getting an STD."

"As am I."

"Does that mean I can return the favor? I'm a big fan of eating, after all."

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "This is why I enjoy having female clients."

Emma grinned and yanked down the zipper of Regina's dress, causing it to drop. There were now succulent, beautiful breasts on display and Emma wasted no time wrapping her lips round a puffy, mocha nipple. Her skin was perfect, too, and Emma would love to taste for the rest of the night.

Regina cried at and bucked against Emma. She eased a hand under Regina's dress and up her thigh. She was not surprised to find wetness there, even though this was a job for Regina. She was obviously very good at her job. Emma could not wait to put her mouth there and see what Regina truly tasted like.

Regina bucked again against Emma's roaming hand. Instead of giving Regina what she wanted, Emma tucked her free hand under Regina's body and stood up. Regina squealed as Emma held her, only to turn around and drop them both to the bed with a laugh that did not last too long. Emma mouth returned to Regina's nipple to her mouth and her fingers slipped back in between smooth legs. Regina's hips chased her fingers, but Emma pulled away.

"Gotta get you out this dress. Don't want to run your Qin silk, after all," Emma said.

Regina smirked at her and she took that as a good sign and slipped the gown off. Her breath hitched in her chest as she took in Regina's nude form. She was worth two thousand just from being nude. Perky breasts that Emma wanted to palm and caress, creamy skin, and a stomach that begged for kisses.

Emma stripped off of her suit jacket and shirt, wanting to feel Regina against her. Regina's eyes did not leave her as she took her clothes off. She went in for a kiss and Regina returned it with energy and enthusiasm. Emma wasted no time running her hands up and down Regina's body, reveling in the softness. Regina's hands roamed her body as well, getting to know her.

Regina palmed and squeezed Emma's breast with care rather than curiosity. Most women touched her tits as if trying to determine if they were real, which never failed to bother her. It was like they were checking to see if she was a woman or something. It seemed rude, but not when Regina did it. It was a simple caress, meant to please.

Not having to think about, Emma kissed her way down Regina's body, pausing to run her tongue along Regina's breasts. She rained kisses down on Regina's perfect stomach and then trailed her tongue down from Regina's navel and paused. She locked eyes with Regina and almost laughed when Regina ticked up her eyebrow. That was all Emma needed and she dived right in. Regina buckled and grabbed Emma's head with both hands.

Regina was savory and Emma wanted to hear her as much as she wanted to feel her. Her slid a hand to Regina's nipple and rolled the gem with care. Regina trembled under her touch. She took Regina with long swipes of her tongue, gathering wonderful nectar and basking in the flavor. She found the sweet spot and suckled the precious pearl, earning beautiful mewing sounds at first.

Emma did her best to give such a treasure the attention it deserved, offering up the sweetest kiss as reverence while caressing Regina's stomach and breasts. It was all well and good until Regina started moaning, well, like she was being paid to. Emma pulled away.

Regina looked at her with wild eyes with retribution. "Why'd you stop?"

Emma stared her down. "Don't act like this is a porno. I don't need you to pretend I'm the best you ever had. My ego isn't that fragile."

Regina snorted. "Fine, but can you continue? It's rare I'm treated to oral."

Emma snickered. "You definitely talk like them. 'Oral.'" She made a face, sticking out her tongue. "I'll go back to the head. Gotta keep eating right."

Regina groaned and rolled her eyes, but Emma dived back in with zeal and soon those eyes were rolling in the back of Regina's head. The mews were back and Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair, stroking her head. Her reaction energized Emma, who would have had no problem eating Regina all night, even as her body recovered from her own climax. Still, she focused on worshipping Regina with her hands and mouth. Her effort was rewarded soon enough.

Regina came with a cute noise that Emma could hardly categorize as a moan. It woke Emma up and made her throb. Regina practically melted into the mattress while Emma kissed her way up to Regina's breasts to spend more time with her nipples. She nibbled and sucked, back and forth, enjoying each creamy mound for a couple of seconds before switching. Regina purred and scratched her head as she worked.

"That was nice," Regina said.

Emma dragged her teeth down one breast. "Only nice?"

"I thought your ego wasn't that fragile."

Emma sucked her teeth. "See if I go down on you again."

Regina reached between them and caressed Emma's cock. Emma shuddered as sparks shot through her. She almost collapsed onto Regina, but caught herself. It seemed she was not supposed to stay upright, though. Regina arched against Emma, further losing her by connecting with her. Regina pushed herself up and dragged her tongue along Emma's lips and smirked at her.

"Whenever you're ready, dear," Regina said.

Emma did not need any further encouragement. Regina ran her length through her folds and wetness. Emma hissed as her nerves jumped at the feel of Regina. Regina lined her up and she eased inside. She inhaled sharply as her member was embraced by all of Regina. She paused before pushing all the way in and pulling out slowly. Ecstasy scratched at every bit of her skin. She worked up a gentle rhythm, wanting to be careful to make sure this lasted. She barely pulled out before sliding back in until Regina grabbed her by the nape of her neck, holding tight.

"Like your ego, I'm not fragile. Yes, we have all night, but you should follow up your exquisite oral skills with decent other skills."

Emma took that as a challenge and lifted herself up on her elbows for the space. Her hips picked up speed. Regina arched and met her thrust for thrust. Pleasure started to build as they worked up a thin sweat. It made Emma's blood roar.

Regina yanked Emma down enough for them to kiss and have their chests pressed together. Feeling so much of Regina's skin sent Emma's senses into overload. She came with a wail and collapsed onto Regina, panting in her ear.

"Gimme a couple of minutes and we're going again," Emma said, thankful that she paid for all night.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Emma hangs out with Snow and David, which leads to her running into Regina.


	3. Appreciation

I don't own these characters; Disney/ABC does.

A/N: some sexual content at the end of the chapter.

3: Appreciation

Emma woke up alone. She was not surprised. Regina had woken her earlier and kissed her goodbye, which she was sure was a ploy to get her to hire Regina again. The ploy was unnecessary. The next time Emma was bored or had to piss off Leopold off in, she would definitely hire Regina. For now, she reached for her phone and checked her messages. There were plenty from Leopold. She groaned.

"Could he at least learn to text, so he can stop filling up my voicemail?" Emma hit the icon for her voicemails. Really, who left voicemail anymore?

"Emma, I need you to call me. You're playing with fire and you don't even realize it," his first message said and the next dozen pretty much went on in the same fashion.

"Why the hell does he think I care?" Emma hummed as she deleted message after message. She was certain he did not care, at least not about her. This had to do with him saving face somehow.

"Emma, please, just listen. We can find you a suitable husband."

Emma scoffed. There was no rich noble in her future. She had tried dating men, but not many were not interested in her when they found out she packed more in her shorts than they did. She doubted these blue blood guys were any different, even though her mother's friends used to tell some stories about rich guys. None of them were good, but they always used to laugh that the money was good. Money was not everything.

Emma also doubted any of these rich guys would be interested in a wife who could not bear children. They were still traditional and believed in carrying on the family name and their legacy. Emma could not do that for a guy. Hell, Emma was not even sure if she wanted to be in a relationship, if she was ready for a relationship. Fucking around was nice when she was not getting lost in her own head. _Yeah, so how about we not get lost in our own stupid head?_

"Let's see what other people are talking about," Emma said as she tapped her text messages.

There were the usual offers for drinks. She was very interested in that now that she felt pretty good about herself, but had to figure out what friend to do it with. Neal and Killian were not the best of friends with each other, but were her favorite drinking buddies individually, despite the fact that they were both pigs in different ways. She knew how to handle them, how not to be offended by them, and could simply enjoy getting drunk with a fellow fuck-up. Before she figured which one to take up on his offer, she noticed a message from Snow.

"You left the party early. Is everything all right? Call me when ya get a chance." That would have been sweet if there were not ten more just like it. At least she knew she came on her weirdness honestly. _But, you're weird in a different way_. It could still be genetics.

"I should just call her and get it out of the way." Emma sighed. She was not looking forward to that conversation, but it was probably necessary, as Snow was the type to call several times in an hour and keep texting until she got a response. _What if she's actually worried about you, though? _A scoff came automatically.

Emma put off the phone call in favor of a hot shower. Groaning, she realized how sore her pelvis and thighs were. She put in more work last night than she had in a long time. Her muscles needed the blistering hot water from the double-head shower spray. She stayed in longer than she typically would. After that, she decided to lounge around in the bed in nothing but a fluffy hotel robe and see what was on television. When nothing caught her attention, she decided to call Snow back.

"Emma, are you okay?" Snow asked, voice slightly panicked for whatever reason.

"I'm fine. Leaving a party early isn't a big deal." At least not from where she was from. It seemed like a huge thing among the wealthy aristocracy and she could not figure out why.

"You left earlier than you usually do. I was afraid you got sick." Snow meant drunk, but every now and then she actually considered the words that came out of her mouth.

"No, I'm fine."

"But, you left early. You had barely been there three hours." It was odd to know Snow clocked her like that. Was it because she cared or was it because she wanted to make sure Emma did not do anything to tarnish the White name?

Emma shrugged, even though Snow could not see. "I just wasn't feeling it. It's not a big deal."

Snow was not interested in letting it go, like it was a big deal. "Father didn't kick you out because you brought Regina, did he?"

Emma ran her hard through her hair. "No, why would he?" She could only wonder what history Leopold had with Regina.

"Oh, Emma."

"Don't do the 'oh, Emma' thing like I'm just supposed to know." It was so annoying. She had not grown up in this world. She did not know what was right and proper for these people and she was sick of them acting like she just failed to read the manual.

"Regina didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She had to keep the frustration out of her voice, as she was quite curious.

"He was planning to marry Regina," Snow said.

If Emma had been drinking anything, she would have spit it out. "Marry her? He's clearly old enough to be her father." Older than that really, but the specifics did not really matter. _Good to know when he's coming across as creepy, it's because he's an actual creep_.

"Love doesn't know an age."

Emma was barely able to swallow down a comment about predators, but somehow managed without choking to death. "So, he loved her?" She was skeptical, but it was not like she could say that directly. Leopold had not looked at Regina like she was someone he used to love.

Snow was quiet for a long moment. "I think he could've learned to love her and she him if they had the chance. Regina always seemed like such an amazing person."

Emma would vouch for that, but she would mean it in a totally different way. A memory of last night flashed through her mind and her body temperature spiked and her cock jumped. She blew out a breath. _Okay, no more thinking about that until I'm off the phone_. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, she saved my life," Snow said this with such confidence, certain the Regina prevented her untimely end. But, Snow was dramatic.

"You gonna tell me how or leave me to guess?" _I gotta figure out where to buy the manual for living with these guys_.

"I was on a runaway horse and she came out of nowhere and calmed it right down. It wouldn't listen to me and I was slipping, sure I was going to fall. Sure, I was going to die, actually, because the horse was so big and going so fast, but then she came. It's how we all met. Father was impressed and possibly instantly smitten with her. He very nearly proposed on the spot. I would've encouraged him to do. She was just great, like a superhero. She handled her horse like she had been born on it." Snow was gushing. It was weird.

Emma had only heard Snow gush about Leopold and her long dead mother. Snow talked about her mother with such love, affection, and adoration that Emma had to actually look the woman up. She was as beautiful and wonderful as Snow claimed according to all of the reports. Emma took it as proof that men could have the greatest woman on Earth and would still cheat, as Leopold apparently did. _Good that he didn't get Regina_.

"So, what happened? This sounds like the start of a fairy tale, except Regina wasn't some poor peasant girl," Emma said. _And no one seems to live happily ever after, either_.

Snow scoffed. "Far from it. She's descended from royalty like us."

Emma held in her own scoff. She had never and would never consider herself "descended from royalty," even though the White line apparently went all the way back to the monarchy. Emma did not view that as an accomplishment. From what she could tell, it just meant Leopold and Snow had to work a little less than the rest of the world to get everything they wanted. But, that did not seem to be the case with Regina.

"So, what happened? Sounds like Regina checked all the boxes. Why didn't Leopold put a ring on it?" It did not sound like Regina was part of the world's oldest profession yet, but maybe she was and maybe Leopold found out.

"Father," Snow said by way of correcting Emma's informal manner. Emma rolled her eyes, but Snow did not see and pressed on. "Decided to do the honorable thing and let Regina go."

"How was that the honorable thing if everyone was so in love?" Emma scratched her head. Maybe Snow just did not know how to tell a story.

"Regina was already in her own fairy tale. She was with a peasant boy, as you would say. They were so in love!" Snow was gushing again. Maybe she just liked a love story.

Was Regina married? "What happened?" While Snow had no problem spilling the tea, it took forever.

Snow hummed in thought. "I'm not sure. They were so in love. I got to see them together and they were so cute. I mean, downright adorable. Regina told me all this stuff about true love and how it was the most powerful magic. Back then, I just thought about my parents and how everyone always talked about what a great love story they were. Regina deserved her own great love story, but I get what she meant so much more now that I have David. If she had that with her boyfriend, then they deserved each other so much. I told her mother, who wanted to Regina to go out with Father, to marry Father. Nobles can be like that. They want to marry in their class and all, but I think her mother accepted Regina's love. Father seemed to understand when I told him how in love Regina was with her stable boy. They understood, but not long after that Regina disappeared."

Emma frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She was gone. No one saw her for a year, maybe more. Eventually, I learned her stable boy died in an accident or something and then we all found out her mother disowned her after her father died, but she was gone. She was actually gone before her father died, I think. This was the first time I've seen her in eight years."

Emma was not sure what to make of that. Okay, Regina had been disowned, but she had not vanished from the world of the wealthy. She walked amongst her peers as their call girl now, an open secret. Maybe they did not take her to the parties like Emma had done, but they were aware of her. Some of them anyway, as that explained the looks and whispers. _And here it is I thought they were just talking about me and talking about her because she was with me_.

"How did you end up meeting Regina?" Snow asked.

"It was by chance. Nothing big." Not a lie.

"I'm glad she's okay. I hope I can see her again."

"We'll see. Look, I need to get up and do some stuff. I'll see you later, okay?" Probably not, but she needed this phone call to be over.

"Do you want to get lunch together?" Snow's voice was hopeful and that never failed to strike a chord in Emma. _Damn desire for a family_.

"Sure. Text me where and when." Emma had some issues with Snow, but recognized she was trying to make the most of the crappy situation thrown onto them. _She didn't know about me any more than I knew about her until we got the whole "you're sisters" news_.

Emma did not blame Snow for any of this and had no problem trying to get along with her, sometimes anyway. Other times, Emma came close to telling her sister to eat a dick. The only reason the words never left her mouth was because she was certain Snow would cry. She was not great with people crying and knowing she made someone who was trying to love her cry would crush Emma. Instead, she tried to love Snow back and that kept certain words and phrases at bay. _If only Snow worked the same way_.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma met Snow at some restaurant with a name she could not pronounce. _I could learn to hate other languages at this rate_. Every single time they went out it seemed like a cosmic joke. Snow wanted her to get used to the finer things in life and wanted to take her to all of these expensive places, trying to make this her world. But, Emma did not want this world.

No, Emma did not want to go back to her old lifestyle, but there had to be a middle ground. She would never find it with Snow, though. _It'd be nice if we could_. It was probably in that middle ground, they could build a real relationship rather than seeing each other every couple of weeks.

"Hey, I brought David, if you don't mind," Snow said as she went in for a hug. Emma was not a hugger, but that was not on option with Snow.

"I figured you would." Emma did her best to sound normal rather than annoyed or defeated. It was not like she disliked David, but it would probably help her relationship with Snow and his relationship with Snow if Emma and Snow got a little alone time to hang out as sisters without someone else there. Instead, Emma ended up feeling like a third wheel on their date rather than someone out with her sister.

She had never seen a couple attached at the hip like Snow and David without abuse of some kind going on. She did not think there was any sort of abuse in their relationship, but she still was not sure if it was healthy to never do things on their own. _Who are you to judge anyone's relationship? _She had no desire to travel any road of her past relationships. _So, let it go_.

David shook Emma's hand and they were all led to a table. As they walked on, there were the whispers the followed Emma whenever she slipped into this word of wealth and blue blood. _You'd think I was the first bastard child these people have ever seen_.

"Don't let that bother you, Emma," David said as he pulled out a seat for Snow and then for Emma.

"It doesn't," Emma replied because it did not. Who the hell did these people think they were to think they could bother her? None of them could live in her head. There was not enough space with all of her insecurities and demons there already.

"You'd think they'd let it go already. It's been a year," Snow said with a sneer on her lip.

Emma snorted. "Maybe I'm something to talk about when there's a lull in the conversation." She dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

David shrugged. "I remember those days."

Snow scoffed. "You mean yesterday? Because you're still the whispered one when we're not with Emma."

Emma laughed. "I forget you guys are actually rebels in your group." It was sad, but true. It was one of the things that kept her close to them. There was substance there, but it was not always on display.

"We're not really rebels," Snow replied with a blush.

"You went to fight in a war when you didn't have to and you did it to help people being oppressed. They probably think you're insane," Emma said, nodding to no one in particular.

"We did have to fight. It's not right for people to be oppressed. The government shouldn't be allowed to just kill people or starve people or hurt people," Snow replied.

"Hey, you don't have to sell me. You guys are total bad asses as far as I'm concerned." Emma held up her hands in surrender. It was one of the things that made her not dismiss Snow outright. Snow could not be a complete spoiled brat, as she sometimes came across. No, not when she went into a war zone and literally fought in a revolution. And won!

Snow and David chuckled. "I talked him into that, you know?" Snow said.

"You did not." Emma could hardly believe that.

"No, she did. One of the reasons people do talk about me is because I went and bought a sheep farm to sort of escape society after I finished my army training. It didn't work." David made a face.

Emma could hardly believe her ears. "A sheep farm?"

"I wanted away from all of this. Just to live a quiet life as a shepherd. You'll be happy to know they look at me questioning my sanity, just like you're doing now." David laughed.

Emma shook her head. She never would have pictured David trying to get away from people. She could relate to that.

"I know how it is when you wanna get away from it all." Emma had ran away from a lot of "it all."

"Yeah, and I went from getting away from everything to someone dragging me off into a war," David said, his eyes shone as he looked at Snow.

"Hey, you had the training and we were needed," Snow replied.

The conversation paused as the waiter came over, but that was the start to a pleasing lunch. They did not care as people around them talked about them. Emma felt warm and comfortable. This was why she stayed. Snow and David gave her a sense of family she rarely felt. She just needed a reminder. _Maybe they feel the same_.

"Oh, Emma, I meant to ask you last night, but you disappeared early, do you want to go to a bachelor party with me?" David asked as he mixed his shrimp and fried rice together with some mixed vegetables Emma could not identify.

Emma blinked and paused in taking a bite of her steak. "A bachelor party?"

"Yeah, Snow thinks I'm crazy for asking, but I noticed your thing for ladies a while ago," David replied.

Emma snorted. A blind man would notice her thing with ladies. The upper class seemed to ignore it, to point she would have not have been surprised if referred to her date as her "friend." She could only imagine how many of these people were closeted or having affairs with someone of the same sex. _Should've asked Regina how many of her clients are women_.

Emma grinned at David. "Do you want me to go so your friends think you're cool when I tell them all the best strip joints?"

David's face looked almost boyish as he laughed. "They're not actually my friends. They just had to invite me because my brother wisely ducked out of it. They're not his friends, either. He was supposed act as a guide for them since they don't know the city really. Funny, that he ducked this since this is usually his thing. James is the wild one between us."

Emma had never met James, but she heard stories. Many of the tales made her never want to meet James. It seemed like he was so spoiled even Snow could see it and there were times Emma was certain Snow could not see two feet in front of her.

"So, you just want company? Aw, David, I didn't know you cared." Emma blew him a kiss. Snow giggled and David scowled.

A low thud rumbled through the table as David put both elbows on the table as he leaned forward. "Come on. I can't not go because they're all nobles and we can't slight them because of tradition or whatever. I can't deal with my father being pissed at me again for ignoring tradition. Do you know what he does whenever I don't do these social obligations? He threatens to return me to the drunk shepherd he adopted me from," David said.

"One day, you should just call his bluff," Emma replied.

David blinked, as if that never occurred to him. "Well, I already agreed to this. Come with me, please. You'll think of a better excuse than I will to leave once we're both bored out of our minds." He shrugged.

Emma laughed. "I love that you think you'll be bored at a bachelor party. It's usually just drinking and strippers. You should know."

David scowled. "My bachelor party was nothing like that."

It probably was nothing like that. Emma had to remember her audience. Yes, they were rebels in the sense that they would go fight in wars and lead protests about social injustices, but these guys were also always home by nine and had warm milk to help them sleep. David probably had his bachelor's party at an amusement park or a ski resort. And probably invited Snow.

"So, I'm your speedy getaway?" Emma asked with a smile.

"And you might like it," David added.

It was Emma's turn to shrug. She would not complain about free alcohol and boobs if that was what this was all about. Finding out what a noble bachelor party looked like might prove interesting. It could also help her understand how Leopold ended up with her mother. They had to have met a little before he got married and a bachelor party, _his_ bachelor party, made sense for that to happen. _Uh, could he be any more of a cliché? He boned the stripper at his own bachelor party_.

"Sure, I'll go." It was not like Emma had anything better to do. It would keep her from calling her own loser friends for a little while longer.

Snow's face brightened, like she had inherited the crown jewels. "Yes. I'm so happy you'll go with him."

At first Emma thought Snow was so happy because she would be able to monitor David. But, their relationship did not work like that. It probably would not even cross David's mind to do something Snow would not approve of.

"I'll bite. Why so happy?" Emma asked.

"Because I want you two to be friends. He's your brother-in-law, but you never do anything together," Snow replied.

"Ah, so our first adventure should be a bachelor party neither of us want to go to," Emma said.

"Misery loves company," David replied with a grin.

Emma chuckled. "Hopefully, we'll be smiling that wide when the party is said and done."

"It'll be fun with you there," David said.

Emma was not sure about that, not sure what to expect. But, at least she would have David with her. If worse came to worst, she would lie to get them both out of it and they could go to a bar together to get to know each other. If David went to bars. _Emma's face tensed. What the hell does David do for fun?_

-8-8-8-8-

The bachelor party crew was an odd mix and Emma was not sure how she felt about the guys yet. There were five in the group, not including Emma and David, but including the guest of honor, Robin Hood. Robin was a noble and his best friend, ironically named Little John, was both big and also a noble. Their friend Will Scarlet was another matter.

Within two minutes of meeting, Will tried to lift David's wallet off of him and Emma discreetly stopped him. Emma was not what to make of him. His accent did not help. Yeah, Robin and Little John had accents as well, but they seemed a little more posh than Will's accent.

"You brought a girl?" a guy they called Cook asked David. Emma could guess what he did, so he probably was not a noble.

"She seems cool," Will Scarlet said and threw a wink at Emma. So, apparently, he was not a complete ass.

"Hey, just remember you have a girlfriend," Robin said.

Will scoffed, throwing his head back. "Can't forget the queen of my heart, ya know. This has nothin' to do with that. I just know her." And that seemed to be enough.

They were off on that note, ducking into a limo and the night began. There was the expected drinking, popping expensive bottles of liquor, but that was about it for expected. They hit a park and some cliffs that seemed to have meaning to the group, but were beyond Emma and David.

Things ended at one of the fanciest hotels Emma had ever seen. It was about midnight. They were going to the penthouse for whatever reason, but had to pass the bar to get there and Emma caught a glimpse of someone more interesting than this.

"David, I'll be right back," Emma said. "Text me if you guys get lost or if I get lost. Or something." She hoped that made sense.

David nodded, so it must have been okay, and Emma was off. It was only a glimpse but she was sure she saw Regina. There was only her back at first, bare and lovely. Perfect, creamy shoulders on display that Emma wanted to grab and nibble. She slid next to Regina.

"Buy you a drink?" Emma asked.

Regina turned to her and smirked. "Emma, as you can see, I have a drink." She had red wine in front of her.

Emma wanted to sit tall for the fact that Regina remembered her name after two weeks in between their encounter and now. "I don't have too many lines to offer pretty women in bars."

Regina gave her that look, as if appraising her. "I would've figured you for someone with plenty of lines."

Emma chuckled. "I'm more inept than you seem to think."

"And you think it's cute."

A small smile settled on Emma's face. She hoped it was working. "Sometimes. What are you doing here?"

Regina sighed. "Waiting for a client who probably will not show up, but I have to stay and make sure."

"Why do you have to wait if you think he's not going to show?"

"Because for three thousand dollars he has a lot of leeway."

Emma nodded. "He's an idiot for not being here." _I guess my two thousand was the starter discount_.

Regina stared into her glass. "They occasionally do this."

"Stand you up? Why? Hasn't he seen you?"

Regina smiled, but her eyes looked sad. "They have. Not everyone has as high opinion of me as you. Sometimes, things come up and they don't bother to let me know."

Emma frowned. She had a feeling this had to do with why Regina, a noble of royal blood, was working as an escort. "They're willing to pay all of that money to, what, mock you?"

Regina arched an eyebrow. "What has Snow White or Leopold told you?"

"Not much. Leopold wanted to let me know without saying that I shouldn't have brought you to the party. Good thing I don't give a damn about his opinion. I hope you don't care about his opinion."

"I do not. That man is an ass."

Emma smiled. "He damn sure is."

"Maybe I will let you buy me a drink."

"Cool." Emma waved over the bartender. She ordered a drunk for herself and then motioned to Regina. "Do you want another glass of wine or something else? Or your cider."

"They don't carry cider."

"Heathens," Emma said and Regina smiled a little.

Regina ordered a bourbon, which was surprising, but Emma did not say anything. While Regina seemed confident and in control, Emma now understood that was not the case. If Regina was in total control, she would have left by now. She would have had her bourbon originally. Regina was still affected by this world, even though she technically was not part of it. That realization hit Emma like a punch to the stomach.

"You know, I have three thousand dollars to blow," Emma said. She knew no working girl could just up and leave a job without more money being on the table.

There was an odd, smug smirk on Regina's face. "Do you? Leopold must give you a charitable allowance."

Emma shrugged, even though Regina was clearly digging. "It's more money than I've seen. But, it's enough for a room here or somewhere else. If you want." It was Regina's choice.

Regina picked up her bourbon and downed it in one swig. "That sounds promising."

Emma smiled and took her own glass of whiskey to the head. They stood and went to the front desk. Checking into the hotel without a reservation was much harder than Emma suspected, even though she had enough money on her card for a regular room. The clerk just did not seem too interested in finding such a room. Regina took control.

"I'm not sure you understand who this is," Regina said, patting Emma on the shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. We don't have a room," the clerk replied.

"Really?" Regina ticked up her eyebrow. Emma found it hotter and hotter each time she did it. Regina caressed Emma's shoulder. "This is Leopold White's daughter. I'm not sure it looks good for you to put her out on the street because you didn't recognize her."

The clerk looked at Emma, turning his nose up, but then glanced down to work his computer. She had no doubt he was googling Regina's assertion. He scoffed under his breath, probably seeing a picture of Snow, but then his eyes went wide and his eyebrows shot up. He glanced up and then went back to working his computer.

"Oh, Miss Swan, it does look like we have a room," he said.

"I would think you'd find a suite," Regina said and she bumped Emma with her shoulder.

"With some complimentary room service," Emma added, liking this scheme. They would probably need complimentary room service with how much everything cost. Emma would have to wait for the end of the month to have "real" money after this venture.

He typed a bit. "I do have a suite. I'll see about the room service."

"Hopefully, there'll be some champagne and strawberries," Emma said.

The clerk nodded, but he did not speak. He plucked up two keys. "Please, enjoy your stay, Miss Swan. The elevators to your room are located right down the hall. I hope you will mention my excellent service."

"It's doubtful," Regina said as Emma grabbed the keys.

Emma chuckled. "We'll see how it works."

"Please, don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything else," he literally begged.

"Oh, we'll consider it, dear." Regina sauntered off and Emma had no choice but to follow that ass.

"You are bad," Emma said with a smile as they made their way to the elevator.

"Most people like me that way and you're among that group."

Emma could not call her a liar. "It's definitely sexy."

"I know."

Emma laughed and they made their way to the room. Upon entering, they found champagne and strawberries waiting. Regina smirked while Emma chuckled. She was not used to such service even with being Leopold White's daughter.

"Nice use of the name drop," Emma said.

"I'm shocked you haven't figured that out. Beyond the money, do you understand what it means to carry the name White?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged. "No idea." She had no idea how this worked, even after being in the world for over a year, being known for over a year.

"Oh, Emma. I have so much to teach you." Regina purred and Emma almost pitched a tent in her pants.

"I'm a bad student, so I'll probably need lots of attention and repeat lessons."

Regina smiled and there was a gleam in her eyes that pulled Emma in, like slowly being drawn into a whirlpool. And then Regina pulled her in for a kiss. Emma melted against her lips and her hands slid around Regina's hips. They moved closer to the bed and Emma's fingers sought the fasteners for Regina's dress. Instead, Regina shoved her to the bed. Emma glared as soon as her butt hit the mattress.

"You're not going to keep throwing me around," Emma said.

Regina chuckled. It was dark, deep, and beautiful. The sound crept through Emma and she had to exhale to keep control over herself. _I might be in a little bit of trouble here_.

"I think you like it," Regina said.

"Or maybe you like." It was not crazy to think. This gave Regina a level of control, which they both knew was only a facade. But, pretend control, fake power was better than none.

Regina scowled and folded her hands in front of her. "Maybe I'm just mean, like I was to that poor clerk."

Emma needed to salvage this moment before she talked herself out of being laid, even if she was paying for it. _That would be one hell of a fail, even for me_. "That clerk had it coming. Now, I believe you were going to teach me a few things."

Regina smiled. It was predatory, but still hot as hell. Emma would let Regina eat her whole if she decided to. So, when Regina ordered her to strip, she practically tore out of her clothes, losing a button on her shirt as she got undressed. She was rewarded by Regina dropping to her knees. Emma's eyes rolled up in the back of her head as Regina swallowed her.

Sparkles flooded Emma, overloading her with ecstasy. Regina's tongue swirled around her head and Emma swore she could feel it all over. It was like being drenched in feeling good as Regina sucked and licked Emma like a lollipop.

A loud, groaning noise echoed through the room, like someone gurgling. It took Emma more seconds than it should have to realize she was the one groaning like that, like a bellowing bull and she could not care less. Her eyes regained focused to see Regina's head bobbing up and down, sending wave after wave of pleasure through Emma. Another groan escaped Emma, the visual accompanied by the bliss was already too much for her.

"Wait, Regina, I'm gonna!" Emma moaned, unable to finish her sentence as jolt after jolt rocked her. She had not peaked, but she was not sure how she did not.

Regina eased up. "That's the point. Please do. I swallow unless asked otherwise." And then she fucking winked.

Emma groaned once more as Regina devoured her, mouth, lips, tongue, and even her hands moving along Emma's shaft. Emma could not comprehend the feeling, only experience it. It was like being drowned, but in a good way, surrounded by pleasure. It was way too much and Emma erupted. And Regina swallowed as promised. It was sexier than Emma expected.

"Fuck!" Emma roared as she collapsed onto the bed. She had a second to lie there and bask in the glory that was Regina's mouth, but then Regina spoke.

"That is next on the agenda. Move further back."

Emma did not have the brain power to disobey. So, she moved while Region slowly slipped out of her dress. Inch by inch, beautiful skin was revealed along with a black thong. Somehow, Emma was hard again by the time the dress hit the floor. Regina tossed her thong at Emma, covering her face for a second. Emma removed the panties and Regina was on the bed. She crawled over to Emma, looking so powerful, and Emma managed to get even harder. Their lips met in a sensual dance, relaxing Emma, like a warm bath would. Regina pushed Emma down against the pillows and straddled her waist.

"You're being so good, Emma, especially getting nice and hard for me again without a single touch. Such stamina." Regina took Emma into her hand stroked her.

Emma would never say she had a praise kink, but all of a sudden she wanted to do everything in her power to have Regina compliment her again. Maybe it was the voice. Regina's voice, the perfect amount of deep and feminine with a slight rasp to it, was like a drug and Emma was high. She did not have time to think about it as Regina kissed her way down Emma's neck to her breasts and popped Emma's nipple in her mouth. Emma moaned loudly while Regina groaned, pumping Emma a little harder.

"You're like steel in my hand," Regina said before going back and forth between Emma's nipples.

Emma made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded like a dying a cow and she did not care as long as Regina did not stop. She just wanted Regina close, as close as possible and Regina might have sensed that. She brought a leg up and over Emma, who watched with rapt attention, not wanting to miss a moment of action. Regina sank down on Emma, dragging a long hiss from Emma's throat. Regina mewed as she settled, head thrown back in pleasure of her own.

Emma's mind could hardly take in the sight. Regina on top of her, body slightly bowed, perky breasts pushed up with peaks that begged to be nibbled. Emma's mouth watered as the thought. She would not soon forget this image and Regina was not even really riding her yet.

"You can move," Emma's voice was a whisper, unable to go higher. Her heart was in her throat, but calm enough that she did not think she would explode the second Regina rocked against her.

Regina smirked at her. "Oh, I'll move when I'm good and ready, dear. You might want to hold on."

Emma's hands automatically found Regina's ass and caressed soft skin as she pushed into Regina with all she had. Regina hissed and glared down at her. Emma grinned, but the expression did not last long. Regina shifted, rolling her hips. Emma grunted, trying to keep her grip as Regina moved, riding her like the Devil was after her.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Emma grunted.

"I've barely begun better," Regina said and squeezed Emma perfectly.

Emma's body moved on its own, wanting to keep up with Regina, even if Emma's brain could only take in the pleasure. Her hands squeezed Regina's ass before caressing up Regina's torso, palming her bouncing breasts. Regina's hands mirrored Emma's and Emma could hardly grasp reality as Regina flicked her nipples. Emma could only return the favor, pinching beautiful buds and earning a moan.

"You're so beautiful," Emma said, knowing Regina probably heard that all the time. She meant it, but then again, plenty of people probably did as well.

"You're the beautiful one," Regina replied before leaning down, kissing Emma's lips. The words did her in. Tears gathered in her eyes and she fell apart.

Emma roared as her climax rushed through her body and took her over. Colors burst before her eyes and she could hear her blood rushing through her ears. There was a bright light and she was tempted to walk into it. _I died?_ When she finally came to, she could hear dark chuckling. Possibly the Devil. _I died and went to Hell? Makes sense_. At least she got to experience Regina beforehand.

"Oh, Emma, I hope you have more than that in you. After all, you're trying to be my savior and you promised me a night," Regina said with her damn smirk in pace. Emma felt challenged.

Emma growled. "Oh, I got you." It was a promise and she flipped them over. She planned to devour Regina, starting with her lips and working her way down. The night was young and she suddenly had energy to burn.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Emma and Regina run into each other again in an unlikely place.


	4. Decency

I don't own these characters; Disney/ABC does.

4: Decency

"And she just ditched me," David said for what had to be the millionth time. It could not have been the first time someone had ever left him.

"Dude, you're going to make me stop hanging out with you guys," Emma replied as she strolled down a street in the posh section of town with Snow and David. Snow was looking for new outfits for whatever reason. Emma was not sure if Snow actually explained why she needed new clothes and she tuned it out or what. There might not be a reason.

"Oh, so now you'll ditch us?" David motioned to himself and Snow. He put his arm around Snow's waist, as if protecting her.

Emma rolled her eyes and shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. "You keep talking like this and yeah." _Funny, he thinks I'd be ditching them_. _They don't have a clue how hard it is to come out on ventures like this, where they've left me behind before we've even started_. She was bored out of her mind and again she had caved on doing what they wanted to do rather than what she wanted to do. They had not been interested in paintball, but why would they be? They had been in an actual war, after all. _Guess I was stupid for suggesting that_.

Snow glanced at Emma with a wrinkle in her brow and a plea in her eyes. "Why'd you ditch him, though?"

Emma shook her head. "I just saw someone I knew and lost track of time talking to her." Not exactly a lie. She had lost track of time with Regina, as well as most of her body fluids.

Snow arched an eyebrow as they dodged a group of people headed in the opposite direction. "She?"

David's face dropped. "You ditched me for an old girlfriend?"

Emma shrugged. "I didn't say all that. She was just someone I knew." In more ways than one. Many more ways.

"You knew someone in that hotel?" Snow asked, as if that was not insulting. Her face did not help, eyes wide, eyebrows up.

Emma bit back a frown. She wanted to tell herself Snow did not mean it how it sounded, but it was entirely possible Snow did mean it that way. She could be insensitive at any moment.

"It's possible for me to know people. I've been around here for over a year, after all." Sometimes, it felt longer, especially when Snow got on her high horse.

Snow yelped, jumping a bit. "Well, yes, but do you have many friends here?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't have a lot of friends point blank." She did not trust many people, even the ones she would call her friends. Hell, she did not trust Snow. She was trying, but it was hard. So very hard.

"Is it because you ditch them?" David asked with a half-smirk. It was like he wanted to make light of the situation now, but it obviously bothered him as he would not shut up about it.

"No, it's because they're whiny." _What the hell happened at the bachelor party for him to still be going on about this? _Emma could not imagine things got so out of control they scarred David. The man had been to war, for crying out loud!

David's eyes went wide and he finally let the matter drop. They were all quiet for a little while and Snow found the first store she wanted to visit. It was not small, like some boutiques Emma had been in, but she knew the prices would put any exclusive boutique to shame. The man at the door eyed her, as if he somehow knew she did not belong, even though she felt like she was dressed more "normal" than Snow was.

Snow had an odd style of dress and Emma was certain it had nothing to do with her being a noble, or obscenely wealthy, and everything to do with her being weird. As she began picking out clothes, Emma's eyes almost bugged out of her head as she caught sight of a price tag.

"Why the hell does this cost so much?" Emma asked, unable to keep the horror out of her voice. She expected "fashionable" clothing to be ugly and expensive, but nothing in the store was fashionable, yet still very ugly and expensive. What the hell drew Snow to this place? Emma knew from when she splurged on things in the beginning, there were much better stores all around the city. _Yeah, Lily made sure we hit most of them and I footed the bill_. She shook that away, not wanting to think of Lily right now.

Snow looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "So much? It's not that much. The next shop's really the one that gets me every time."

Emma's brow furrowed. Snow did not think this was expensive? This was one of the things that drove Emma crazy about Snow and her lifestyle. A frumpy dress cost more than Emma's car. Granted she stole her car almost ten years ago, but if she had bought the used car fair and square, Snow's shoes would have cost more. It seemed so wasteful to her.

"Imagine if this money went to charity," Emma said under her breath.

"Huh?" Snow looked at her again.

"Nothing." Emma was not about to tell anyone how to live their life. It was not like she put any of her allowance toward charity. It was not like she had not over over-indulged her first couple of months with said allowance. Of course, the amount of money she got compared to what Snow spent was chump change. _Yes, and you're the chump for going for all of this_. Shaking her head, Emma tried not to think about it, but found it impossible.

In the beginning, the money had seemed endless. Ten grand really was a lot of money when she grew up with nothing, when two of her best friends grew up with nothing. Gifts for them, even if they had wronged her before all of this, was nothing. At one point, she helped damned Killian buy a boat. In that month, she had spent her ten grand allowance for the first time and found she would not get any more until the next month. Her friends vanished until the next month and left her with a lot of thinking to do, plenty of reflecting, and even time to mourn her mother.

"What do you think of this?" Show held up possibly the ugliest dress in all of existence and threw Emma's thoughts off.

Emma winced and pretended not to hear, even though she knew Snow wanted her opinion. She just needed enough time to formulate a response that did not sound like "holy shit!" _Think, brain. Think. You used to be a con artist, come on_.

"It's definitely your style," Emma said.

"You should look for something, too. You can never have too many outfits for our group. There's always a party somewhere," Snow replied. Emma glanced at David, daring him to say something. He wisely kept his mouth shut.

"This is above my pay grade," Emma said with a shrug, especially after last night's activities. Hell, she might be back to eating ramen until the end of the month. _Good thing I paid my bills already_.

Snow looked at her as if she had two heads. "Father gives you an allowance."

"Yeah." Emma shrugged. She did not go into detail about how much it was, but her account was capped at ten grand. If She did not spend any money in a month, she was not granted money for the next month. It did not bother her. It took a great effort to spend a few grand a month for her now, not counting the regular bills.

"Then you can buy some things." Snow held up a knitted, cream-colored shirt with giant bows on it. "This would look pretty on you."

Emma glanced at the floor and rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't think this store's my speed."

Show nodded. "We can find some stores you like. It'll be fun!"

Emma sighed. She would not describe it as fun, but she would put up with it. Maybe they would find something she liked, but this was more about spending time with her sister. Hopefully, Snow saw it the same way.

"Come on. I know there has to be tons of stores you'll like." Snow dropped the clothes in her arms and took Emma by the hand. She yanked Emma out of the store. David practically jogged behind them to keep up.

_She's trying, isn't she? _The thought kept Emma from wavering. For all of Snow's trying, none of the stores spoke to Emma. They were Snow's favorite places. Her eyes sparkled as she walked Emma into each one, but so clearly did not get Emma. It hollowed Emma out, like drinking bleach. It was a familiar feeling.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma sighed as she chucked a couple of shopping bags into the backseat of her car. Snow had been determined for her to buy something, so Emma blew much of her remaining allowance on a pair of shoes and a dress. Both were amazing as far as she was concerned, but she was not sure where she would ever wear them.

She would not dare don either to go to her favorite clubs, as that was a good way for them to get alcohol spilled on them. She was not much for dating, so she probably would not get a chance to wear it on a date. She did not care enough for upper class parties to want to look cute for those, unless she had Regina on her arm and she would not be able to afford Regina for another month.

"Really, I'm tracking my money to keep up with my ability to buy sex?" Emma shook her head as she jumped into the driver's seat. Her back felt tight as she settled against the seat. She was on her way home. She could not wait to get home and collapse on her couch, work on her nice butt groove. Before she pulled off, her phone chimed with a text. It was from Snow.

"Don't forget to call when you get home." It was followed by a grinning emoji.

Emma's thumbs glided over her phone in response. "I know." She only recently learned to do this, but she knew. She started the car. She did not get a chance to pull off before Snow answered the text.

"Of course, if you lived here…"

Emma only groaned as she got going. She was sick of that conversation. She would never live in Mist Haven again. Sometimes, it was too much to live in the Enchanted Forest point blank. If she was going to stay sane in the country, then she could not live in the capital ever again. She had tried it her first two months with Leopold and Snow.

She could hardly remember those months because she was drunk almost the whole time. She was over that and did not want the temptation of never closing bars that existed in the city. It did not help one of the things that drove her to the bars was Leopold and how he treated her for a few short days when she lived with him.

"No, no, no. Don't go down that road," Emma said to herself, but from the way her stomach sank, she knew her mind was already there.

She hated thinking about the few days where she had lost her mind and lived with Leopold just because he was her biological father. She had just wanted to latch onto someone, something after her mother died. She needed someone to anchor her, to give her meaning, purpose. She needed her world to right itself again. It was a poor decision, like many of her decisions when she lived in Mist Haven. Living with Leopold had sent her in a spiral that scared the piss out of her. Living near him had not helped. Never again.

Emma lived near a city, but one some distance from Leopold and Snow. Surprise, surprise, she drank a lot less with the White family almost two hours away. They did not make any attempts to come to her either. She did not mind. With luck and maybe some determination, she would learn to cope with this family, but now was not the time.

"No, in fact, I need to get home, cuddle up with a beer, and catch up on my shows." If not that, Emma thought she might go out and do something "low brow." Mini-golf could be fun on her own. If nothing else, she could find some place playing music or something to help her unwind.

On her way home, Emma drove through a few small towns and such. It was scenic when she went through woodlands, but she mostly kept an eye out for deer or other misfit animals that liked to dash out onto the freeway for whatever reason. Beyond that, she usually did not pay too much attention. Then, as she rolled through one town, just past a sprawling outlet mall, something caught her eye.

There was a classic style, black Benz pulled over to the side of the road with the caution flashers on. A well dressed woman in an open pea coat stood on the driver's side with her cell phone to her ear. She did not look happy. Emma pulled over just ahead of the car because only an idiot would resist helping a damsel in distress. Before she got out of the car, she realized she knew the woman.

"Regina?" Emma said. _What the hell are the odds? _And what was Regina doing out there and dressed in a business suit? _She looks as good in a suit as she does in a dress_.

Regina pressed her body closer to her car door and glared at Emma for a moment. Then her face shifted, brows furrowing first, but then her mouth dropped open. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home," Emma answered as if that made any sense. Regina arched an eyebrow. Okay, her answer was a little weird. "I live over in Villenueve." She jabbed her thumb behind her.

A frown settled on Regina's face. "That's two hours drive from Mist Haven. What are you doing out there, though?"

Emma felt like the fact that she was going to Villenueve should have been enough of an explanation, but Regina seemed a little rattled and wanted more. "That's a long story. How about you tell me what's going on here?" She nodded toward the car.

Regina glared at her phone. "My tire went flat and my damned auto club is no help."

Emma nodded. "Is that all? I thought it was something serious. You got a jack and a spare?" This was nothing.

Regina blinked. "Excuse me?"

"A jack and a spare, so I change the tire. Pop the trunk." Emma pointed to the back of the car as she made her way there.

Regina watched Emma move and stepped forward, as if to follow her, but did not. "Emma, you don't have to."

Emma waved the matter off. "It's not a problem. Won't take, but like ten minutes. Better than you screaming at some poor minion at an auto club that might take an hour if you're lucky."

Regina scowled. "Fine, but only because it's getting dark and you have a point. Now, excuse me while I bite this peon's head off. I pay all this money for the worst service imaginable."

Emma snickered, as she was certain this was not the worst service. After all, at least these guys picked up the phone, but it sounded like Regina had reason to be pissed. Emma stood at the back of the car, watching the traffic go by. She shook her head. _So, no one's gonna stop, huh? Their loss_.

The trunk popped open and Emma found out Regina had more of a reason to be pissed. A pair of eyes popped up from the backseat as the sound of the trunk opening faded away. Emma jumped a little until the tiny brunette head registered to her brain. _She's got a kid? No one said_.

Feeling a little awkward, Emma waved. With a yelp, the head ducked back down into the seat. Scratching her head, Emma was not sure what to make of the kid. Emma glanced at Regina, who was focused on reaming the guy out on the phone and did not say anything about the boy in the car. By the time Emma looked back, big eyes were on her again.

Emma opted to get to work rather than ponder the lad eyeing her from the backseat. She opened the trunk fully to find it full of grocery bags. Regina did not seem like the type to buy her own groceries, but there they were. Emma started unloading them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina asked, marching over to Emma with a furious glare in her eyes.

"Getting to your spare. I'll put everything back. Don't worry." Emma gave her a grin. _Oh, boy, she doesn't even know the spare's back here. She's so lucky I came through and she probably doesn't even get that_.

Regina pursed her lips and looked at Emma like she was short. "I'll worry about all of that and more. Are you sure you can fix the tire?"

Emma blew out a raspberry. "Just watch my smoke." The tire would probably be the easiest thing about this whole mess. _Yet, you're still happy to be doing this_.

Regina's her lips remained pursed, but she did not say anything. Emma put all of the groceries safely to the side and retrieved the spare tire. She looked at the jack that probably came with car and snorted. No way was she going to use that, even though it would give her an excuse to show off her arms. Regina had already seen her guns, though. The important thing here was getting a woman and her kid home safely, not showing off.

"I have a better jack in my car," Emma said. "While I get the jack, you could tell the kid to step out of the car."

Regina's jaw tensed and her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Emma did not take offense the obvious mistrust. Regina did not really know her, after all. So, Emma felt like it was best to keep things light on her end, making dealing with her as stress free as possible.

"Easier to jack up the car with no one in it. Especially don't want the kid to panic and tip the car," Emma replied.

That was all the motivation Regina seemed to need. She went over to the passage side back door while Emma went to get her jack. By the time she was back, she stalked by two big hazel eyes belonging to a tiny little boy. He had on a school uniform, complete with a dark blue blazer. He was utterly adorable.

"My mom said you're going to fix the tire that messed up," he said, his voice as small and cute as the rest of him.

Emma smiled. "Well, I'll help you guys get home, but the tire's probably gonna need a patch or something." She would have a better idea when she got a look at it.

His face scrunched up. "Patch? I got a patch on my book bag. It's Iron Man." He pointed inside of the car, probably where his backpack was.

Emma gave him a nod. "Iron Man, huh? I like Thor."

The kid made a weird noise, which might have been a warning. He looked ready to explode, bouncing on his heels. "My name's Henry!" He pressed his palm to his chest.

"I'm Emma."

"Henry, let's let Emma work, all right? We don't want to be here when it's dark," Regina said and Henry nodded.

Emma gave them both another smile before she got to work. The front passenger side tire was definitely flat. She moved the jack and spare over to spot. She solved the mystery of the tire as she changed it.

Regina and Henry remained her audience. Henry's mouth dropped, gaped open the whole time and he did not seem to blink as he watched. Regina's face was neutral to a degree, but her head was tilted slightly. She was probably making sure Emma did it right and did not break anything, but it looked like she was studying Emma. It seemed like a good thing.

Emma decided to show off before she went to work the lug nuts off, she took off her jacket, revealing her t-shirt. Even if it was less than warm, it was worth it to Emma as Regina's gaze fell to her solid arms as she took the lug nuts off. _Oh, ho! She likes me, or at the least likes my arms_. Emma puffed up on the inside.

"Emma, you've got muscles like a superhero!" Henry giggled.

Emma only winked at him, but glanced at Regina to see if she was just as impressed. Regina's face betrayed nothing. _Damn_. Emma focused on the tire, taking it off, and putting the spare on. She wiped her forehead and put her coat back on as she stood.

"Wow, that tire's tiny! Is it a baby tire?" Henry asked, right behind Emma now, eyes on the spare.

Emma chuckled. "No, it's called a donut. It should get you home."

"What about the real tire, though?" Henry asked.

"You should take that with you. It's got a nail in it, so it can probably get patched." She turned her attention to Regina. "It'll cost less than buying a new tire." It was only when the words were out of her mouth did Emma realize Regina probably did not care about the cost of tires.

"I'm more concerned about this carrying us home," Regina replied, nodding toward the donut.

Emma nodded. "If you want, I can follow you there." Again, it was not until the words left her mouth that she realized how stupid she sounded. "Sorry! That was way creepier than I intended." Regina was not her friend, or even someone she knew. She was a client and Regina was a sex worker. All of Regina's alarm bells probably rang loud in her head.

"Mom, we should invite Emma to movie night! She saved us, so we should thank her." Henry looked at Emma with stars in his eyes and his hands pressed together. "Mom's making jambalaya because we're watching _Princess and the Frog_ and it happens in New Orleans and they eat that there and I love it." He had not taken a breath for that sentence.

Emma's insides melted at his innocence and enthusiasm. Part of her wished she could go, but she could not make this more awkward for Regina. Regina, who looked like she wanted throw Henry into the car and burn the rubber off the good tires.

"Henry, I'm sure Emma has to get home," Regina replied.

Emma was set to agree, not wanting to butt into Regina's personal life and not wanting Henry to think Regina was being the bad guy. Emma completely understood where her lane was in this instance. Unfortunately, her stomach forgot its manners after all of the work she put in. Her stomach rumbled and, of course, there were no cars on the road, so the sound was loud and clear for anyone close by.

"See, Mom! She's even hungry. She should eat with us," Henry said, motioning to Emma with both hands.

Emma could feel a blush burning her face. "No, that's okay. I have food at home." A total and complete lie. She could put something together, though, or get some takeout.

"It's not!" Henry balled his hands into tight fists. "You're hungry and Mom's a great cook and she always tells me you have to be nice to people that help you. Well, you helped us and we have to be nice to you, you'll love the apple pie my mom planned to make." Henry threw his hands up and grinned.

Emma groaned at the words "apple pie," but the noise was covered up by her stomach again. "I'm so sorry!" For both her perverted mind and her loud stomach.

"See, you're really hungry. Come with us. We live right up the street." Henry pointed down the road. "I can show you my comic books. I have some Thor, even the one when Thor's a girl. You kinda look like the girl Thor."

Emma looked at Regina, who sighed, possibly defeated. Regina rubbed her eyebrow. "I suppose feeding you is the least I can do."

"It's okay, really," Emma replied. She did not feel right about this, even if Regina had caved. She knew Regina did not really want her around and Henry was just making the whole thing more awkward than it needed to be. "I don't want to intrude at all."

"You're not! Come on!" Henry waved her on before going to the back passenger door.

"I'm sorry," Emma said to Regina.

"It's fine. There's no talking him down when he gets this excited," Regina replied, her mouth drawn into a thin line.

"It's not fine. You're not comfortable with this."

Regina shook her head. "It's fine. He's right. I taught him that you're supposed to help people who help you and you've helped us a great deal."

"It was just a flat tire."

"No, it was a woman and a child stranded."

Emma did not think of it that way and rubbed the back of her neck. She glanced at the tire, then her eyes went to the groceries. She loaded those back in the trunk with Regina's help. In no time she was following Regina home. It felt so awkward, even as she was in her car alone. _You shouldn't be doing this. It's fucked up. You know that_.

Things did not get any better when they pulled into the parking lot of a posh condo complex. Regina went to a parking spot and pulled in. Emma stayed in her car as Regina got out.

"The guest lot is over there." Regina motioned to a parking lot just beyond a divider of bushes. "We'll be here unloading."

Emma nodded and drove off to the guest lot. She got a spot that was not too far from Regina and Henry. As Emma got out of her car, she could only wonder what the hell she was doing. _I could get in the car and drive off. Yeah, it'd probably break the kid's heart, but he'll never see me again and none of us will have to be traumatized with this mess_. It sounded like a good plan in her head.

No, no, no. _You can't just run off_. Regina would have to deal with a distressed child on her own. Emma could not do that, so she pressed on and returned to Regina and Henry to help with the groceries. _This is not what we agreed to, damn it_.

"We're on the second floor," Regina said, nodding toward the row of four-story condos. There were outside stairs that led from the ground floor to the second floor, which had two doors.

Emma nodded, but Henry led the charge. He ran up the stairs to the door on the left. Apparently, Henry was not old enough to have a key as he waited for Regina, who was much slower in her approach. _How old was I when I got a key?_ She shook the thought away, as her childhood was nothing to go by and she did not know how old Henry was anyway. As small as he was, he might have been six and six-year-olds probably should not have house keys.

Stepping inside, Emma took in the space. It was massive for a condo and screamed Regina from what Emma knew of her, decorated in black and white for the most part with splashes of red for color. There were tasteful paintings up and even a piano in the corner. There were large french doors at the back, which probably led to a balcony. She put down the groceries she had in her hands. Before she had a chance to do much else, Henry took her hand.

"Lemme show you my comics!" Henry tugged her and Emma looked to Regina immediately. This was bad enough, Emma doubted Regina wanted her to be alone with her kid.

"Henry, what have I told you about pulling on people?" Regina said. Somehow, there was a gentleness to her sharp tone.

Henry quickly let her go and gave her some serious puppy eyes. "Sorry, Emma."

Emma shrugged it off. "It's okay. How about I sit on the couch and you bring me your favorites?" That seemed safe and would keep her from wandering about Regina's home.

"Okay!" Henry was off with the idea.

"Regina, I'm really sorry about this," Emma said.

"I'm sorry, too. Henry gets very excited over certain things, even though I've never seen him quite like this," Regina replied.

"He's adorable," Emma said and she meant it.

"He's my life."

Emma nodded. "That's good."

Regina moved about the kitchen, putting groceries away. Emma could not see much from her spot on the couch, as the kitchen was sectioned off with a marble counter. The cabinets were black against a white wall and looked well stocked as Regina opened them to put things away. The refrigerator looked like something from the distant future.

Henry returned with a stack of comics and talked Emma threw all of them for the better part of an hour. She barely had to make noises through the conversation. Henry grinned the whole time.

"If you two could pull yourselves away from this intellectual pursuit, there's sustenance that could help your energy to continue the discussion later," Regina informed them.

Henry winked at Emma and whispered to her. "That means it's time to eat."

Emma laughed, but followed Henry to the dinner table, which was neat and set. There was a small bowl of jambalaya that Henry went right to. Emma assumed the larger bowl to the right of Henry was for her and Regina sat opposite Henry.

There was a pitcher of what appeared to be iced tea on a coaster in the center of the table, but glasses next to their bowls were already filled. There was also a basket of buttered bread in the middle, but bread was also already dipped into their bowls. Emma had never had jambalaya before, but it looked and smelled delicious.

Regina and Henry did not say grace, but this was still the most wholesome thing Emma had ever witnessed. They did the whole "what did you do at school" thing, which up until this moment Emma thought only happened on television. Henry happily went through his day, minding his manners and only speaking when he did not have food in his mouth. Regina seemed to hang on his every word, nodding and responding with a sincerity Emma wished all parents possessed when interacting with their children. Emma was not sure how she did not get a cavity just watching the whole thing.

When dinner was done, Henry cleared the table without being told and then rushed to the couch. He picked up a remote and seemed to know what he was doing as he queued up _The Princess and the Frog_.

"Emma, you can sit here." Henry patted the spot to the right of him. "Have you ever seen _The Princess and the Frog_?"

"Maybe I should go home," Emma said, trying to make this less awkward.

Henry's face fell. "You're leaving? But, you gotta watch the movie now. It's the whole reason we had jambalaya. It's a theme."

"Henry," Regina said in a stern tone, which dropped his face even more.

Emma sighed. "I guess I could watch the movie." It was not like she had anything better to do. And the way Regina glared at her, she could tell that was the wrong answer. But, what the hell was she supposed to do when Henry's bottom lip was on the floor?

"Yay! Come on!" Henry patted the seat next to him. "So, have you ever seen it?"

"I have not," Emma said as she parked herself next to Henry.

"It's really cool. So, it's a modern telling of a story from the Middle Ages. Mom said it's called historical fiction. I like a lot of stuff like that. I hope you like." He smiled at her.

So, now Emma was watching _The Princess and The Frog_. Regina did not look happy from the opposite end of the sofa, but Henry grinned all the way through. Emma spent the time trying to sink into the couch, only popping up when Henry called her name to point something out.

"Emma, you should come to movie night again next week. We always pick a movie and Mom makes dinner or dessert to match it, so we have a theme. It's awesome." Henry's eyes twinkled as he gazed at her.

"Uh… I'll see what I can do," Emma replied. She had a feeling if she showed up there again, Regina would kill her.

"Meanwhile, it's time for someone to bathe and them go to bed." Regina stood.

"Aw, man!" Henry flopped on the couch.

"And I'll be on my way. Good luck with the tire." Emma went to the door, but before she could escape Henry rushed her and hugged her around the middle.

"Thanks for saving us, "Henry said.

Emma tensed, scared Regina would devour her, but Regina did not move. Emma sort of melted from the affection once it was clear she was not about to die. She could understand how people fell for crap from little kids. Henry could have asked her for anything in that moment and she would have given it to him. She had never felt so appreciated in her life. Too bad she would never see this kid again.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Emma gets a surprising invite.


	5. Wisdom

I don't own these characters; Disney/ABC does.

5: Wisdom

Emma yawned and stretched out on her couch. Her apartment was quiet. She wished her mind was the same, but she was stuck on recent life events.

She thought spending time with Regina and Henry in Regina's condo was the strangest experience of her life and that said a lot considering she recently lost her mother, found out her biological father was a billionaire noble with an eye for younger women, and she had a half sister who managed to be selfless and selfish at the same time. But, a few days later, a text message topped even that. Regina texted her, inviting her back for "movie night." Apparently, Henry had bugged her nonstop about it after meeting Emma, not Regina's exact words, but that was what Emma gleaned from the message.

Emma was not sure how to respond to the invite. Part of her had jumped at the idea of being part of such wholesome family time again. She had never had a movie night with her mother or sat down to have dinner. She could not recall her mother cooking a single meal either. They always had pizza, or takeout of some kind, or something that could be jammed into the microwave. Yes, she had sat down dinners with Snow and Leopold, but it often felt stunted, staged in a way, like she missed the rehearsal for it.

Regina and Henry's dinner was nothing like that, even though she felt like she was watching them through a two-way mirror and they had no idea she was there. And maybe that was why she had not jumped on the invite. She did not want to intrude on their family. They were too good for her.

The sound of her phone buzzing pulled her from her thoughts. Regina was calling now. Emma's heart sped up. _Should I answer? _She did not see what would come of her not answering. Besides, it would be nice to talk to Regina again.

"Hello," Emma said and was surprised her voice did not crack. _Come on, this isn't the first pretty lady to ever call you_. Hell, Regina was not even the first pretty lady to ride her with reckless abandon, but Regina was the first pretty lady to invite her home with her charming little boy.

"Hello, I realize it's rude and terribly unprofessional to both text and call, but Henry has been going on about you without pause. I'm sure you're far from interested in hanging out with a seven year old on a Friday night, but I promised him I'd try," Regina replied.

"It's okay." It was unprofessional considering Regina's profession, but Emma did not mind. It was sweet Regina was willing to do so much to make her son happy. "I don't want to make things weird between us."

It was important for someone in Regina's line of work to keep a clear distinction between client and friend. Regina dealt in fantasy and probably did not want to give anyone the wrong idea. _Yeah, we're heading into wrong idea territory and making things weird_.

"I believe that already happened when you changed my tire for me," Regina said.

_True_. "Did you get a patch or a replacement yet?"

"Yes, it was patched after I verbally destroyed everyone who works for my auto club that I clearly pay too much money for."

Emma laughed. "I can imagine you had them all properly terrified." She had seen Regina's wicked and bossy side come out to play. It was so sexy. There was a wiggle in her pants and her eyes strayed to her waist. _No, no, no. See, this is why things are all weird and in "wrong idea" territory now_. _Behave_.

"They needed to be. I was arguing with them for assistance for almost twenty minutes before you showed up. They claimed they could arrange for a tow, but fixing a flat tire wasn't part of their roadside assistance package, which was utter garbage. I read the agreement. I know what I signed."

"I'll bet." Regina came off as very smart, so Emma had no doubt she knew the ins and outs of anything she signed. "Why would they arrange for a tow rather than having the dude just come and change the tire?"

"I assume it's because a tow is more expensive."

"Ah. Good to know everyone's a scam artist nowadays." Not that Emma had any doubt about that.

"Emma, I understand this is odd, but Henry was very taken with you and he's not usually so excited about things. It's hard for him to connect to people. You're all he has talked about, his real life superhero. Please, consider his invitation."

"I don't want to impose." _But, really, why not? It's not like you can hire her again. Could you imagine her swallowing you while knowing she's got a kid at home that looks up to you? _She groaned. _Damn female Thor_.

"At this point you'd be doing me a favor."

For some reason, that stirred something inside Emma and it had nothing to do with her pants. It was like something buzzed in her chest and fluttered through her heart. _Oh god, you have feelings for the escort. You're an idiot_. "If you say so."

"Trust me, you are. Henry wants you to know you can pick both the movie and meal if you want."

Emma laughed. "He's a sweet kid."

Regina made a noise. "His exact words were 'well, Emma's our guest, Mom. We have to make sure she's comfortable, like she did when she saved us.'"

"Oh, my god, that's adorable." That kid would grow up to be a little heartbreaker, Emma just knew it.

"Not when he says it to you like you're slow, wagging his finger at you, and glaring at you."

_Sounds like Regina's raising a male version or herself_. "He's still adorable. Movie and meal don't matter to me, especially since you're a great cook. What was on the agenda?"

"Well, before he met you, Captain Marvel, he wanted to see _James and the Giant Peach_. I planned to make peach cobbler for us to eat while we watched."

"That sounds awesome." It really did, enough for her stomach to rumble. "I think I can get behind that. And, for the record, I'm Thor."

Regina chuckled a little. "Ah. That explains why he had those comics out. He saw the graphic novels in the comic store I take him to. He wanted to buy them all."

"Wow. Hope that comic addiction keeps him off the streets."

"Oh, he wanted to them to give to you as gifts. Once again, I was lectured on proper thanks etiquette, as he was certain your great deed deserved a grandiose gift."

Emma grinned. "Oh, god. You better watch that kid. He's going to have dozens of little girlfriends one day."

"I don't know about that. He's enamored with you, but he's usually quite shy."

Emma would have to believe that, but Henry did not seem bashful in any way. "Are you sure you want this, though?"

"Again, Henry doesn't get excited like this over many things. You being there will mean the world to him."

"Wow." Emma could not help feeling flattered. She had never been someone's hero before. She felt light inside, not sure what it meant, but she felt like that whenever Henry had smiled at her. "I'll be there then."

"Thank you. Friday at six, all right?"

"I'll see you then." It was a little weird Regina would not work on a Friday night, but whatever.

"Farewell."

And just like that, the call and weirdness was done. Emma had a Friday night date with a seven year old and his hot mom. _Don't be a creep_. She was not too sure about the whole thing, but she wanted to go. It was nice to see Regina and Henry. Besides, it felt good to be the kid's hero.

"Much better than being someone's bastard," she muttered.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma's quiet, light feeling did not last too long. By the time she was about to throw herself into bed, she got another call. She thought it was Regina, so she answered without looking.

"It's a little late. Hope you're not taking back my invite," Emma said as her head hit her pillow.

"I haven't even invited you out yet," Lily replied.

Emma cringed. _Shit_. She did not want to talk to Lily, almost ever really. "Yeah, and it's too late for invites."

Lily snorted. "Please, it's barely midnight. Come on out. I'm at our bar."

Emma pressed her mouth into a thin line. "We don't have a bar." _We don't have anything. Stop calling me_. Even though she considered Lily her friend, she would not be sad to never hear from her again.

"Yes, we do! And I've run up a pretty good tab in your name."

"Of course you have." One of the many reasons she did not want to hang out with her so-called friends.

"You're good for it, you know? You know what else you're good for? Being a wingman. I'm trying to pick up some girls and it'd be a lot easier if you were here."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I'm in bed, which also means I'm not even in the city right now." Lily was not worth the two hours it would take her to get there either.

"What? No. You gotta come down here by the river. It'll be awesome. You know you like it when we do this."

Emma groaned. She did not like when they did anything. It was just… Lily was the first person she trusted outside of her mother. And Lily had proven, like her mother, she was not to be trusted. It was only recently that Emma managed to pull away from Lily to the point of not seeing her for months. Before now, she would need Neal or Killian in her life to keep from Lily. Of course, Lily also helped keep her from them, as they were all equally unhealthy in different ways.

"Come on. I'm already running you a tab. You can come out and show some unsuspecting girl your dick," Lily said.

It was like having cold water thrown on her whenever Lily brought up her uniqueness. Lily talked about it like it was an attachment, not really part of her, which was an upgrade from talking about it like it was a deformity, as Lily used to. Lily also liked to tell any women Emma might be trying to talk to that Emma had a dick, like warning them. It did not make Emma very popular in clubs, lesbian or otherwise.

"I told you keep my dick out of your mouth," Emma said.

Lily chuckled. "Oh? I thought you wanted your dick in my mouth."

_Yeah, I'd use it to choke you_. "Bye, Lily."

"No! Come on! I can't pay this tab on my own. I'll help you get a pretty lady. It'll be fun. We know there's always at least one girl who wants to see if your shit is real or not," Lily said. Then, she muttered under her breath. "It's gross, but whatever."

"Bye, Lily."

"No, I'm so sorry, Emma. I can't pay this tab. You owe me."

Emma's brow furrowed. "How do you figure that?"

"Since you've been dodging me. We haven't seen each other for months."

"That happens. I seem to recall times when you were mad and you'd who disappear for months on end."

Lily snorted. "Look, you can't just spring your dick on people and expect them to take it."

Emma's teeth ground together and her chest ached. "That's not what happened at all. You made out with me. You put your hands down my pants. Then, you freaked out." She tried to swallow down the burning pain she recalled from her teen years. She should be over it, but Lily always managed to scratch the scab off, reopen the scar, so the wound never healed properly. _This is why you need to stay the hell away from her_.

"Of course, I freaked out! You said you weren't packing and then next thing I know you've got an actual cock in my face," Lily said.

"It wasn't in your face." She had pulled her pants down to show Lily she was real and not wearing a strap-on. Lily had screamed some rather hurtful words Emma could still hear clear as day in her mind right now. _You're a dude? So gross! Fucking lying, bitch-ass bastard. _And there were worse, louder accusations. _Trying to trick me? That's fucking rape_. Emma shook the memory away.

Lily sucked her teeth. "Anyway, come on. I'm telling you, you'd like it."

"Nope." She was long past the downer moments that would lead her back to Lily. "I'm going to bed. If it gets you off the phone, I'll send you the money for the tab."

"You have a chance to be a hero for this bar, buy drinks for everyone, and get laid like a hero. Not by me, of course, because ew. But, I'm sure there's some chick in here who'd fuck you." Lily had such a way with words.

"You make it sound like such a chore."

"You're really not going to come?"

"I'm at home." Of course, Lily did not know she lived two hours away now and she would like to keep it that way. "So, like I said, I'll send you the money. You be the hero of the bar. Get super laid."

Lily sucked her teeth. "Whatever."

Emma ended the call before Lily said something she could not take back… nor would she try either. Lily knew Emma well enough to know she did not have to apologize for anything. The second Lily got into a jam and called Emma, Emma would be there.

"I'm an idiot," Emma said as she pulled up her banking app to send Lily money for her tab. If the past was any indication of things, she would need to send several hundred dollars. "Getting away from Lily ain't cheap." Of course, hanging out with Lily was even more expensive, financially and emotionally.

-8-8-8-8-

… "_Christina, what the hell's up with your kid? Ain't this a boy?" one of her mother's boyfriends asked as seven-year-old Emma wandered into the filthy living room, almost tripping over beer bottles and her mother's heels on her feet._

"_Em, take that stuff off!" her mother barked from the sofa._

"_But, I'm pretty!" Emma threw her hands. Her mother's friend had put makeup on her and helped her fashion a pretty dress from long shirt. She slipped on her mother's shoes and it felt so nice._

"_I said take it off!" Her mother tore off the couch and seemed to stand taller than the house itself. _

_Emma tripped over herself, falling to the floor. Her heart was in her throat as her mother glared down at her, green eyes blazing. Her mother's friend, Candy, jumped in front of her._

"_Tina, calm down. It's a bit of fun while I'm here. Em's a really good model for me to practice my makeup skills on. I'll take it off," Candy said. She scooped Emma up and made a dash for the bathroom._

_Emma pouted. "But, I like it."_

_Candy smiled. "I know you like it, but I didn't know your mama's dill weed of a boyfriend was here. She still got you acting like a boy around him?"_

_Emma sighed, much heavier than a little kid should. "He saw me in the bath."_

_Candy scowled. "He shouldn't be seeing you in the bath."_

_It was not the first time. Nor was it the first time her mother told people she was a boy. For a long time, everyone told her she was a boy, but Emma knew from her first thoughts that she was a girl. It was just whenever she told anybody, they called her a freak. The only person who really listened was Candy, who called Emma by name, instead of "Em." Emma was sure her mother knew she was a girl, which was why she was named Emma, but her mother only accepted it when people were not around. So, maybe Emma was a freak._

…_Emma learned her body could be salvation when she was in foster care. She was eleven and wore girl clothes all the time now. Her mother had lost her and she was able to present herself however she wished, which she learned attracted attention, unwanted attention. Sometimes, she thought that was why her mother said she was a boy to people, but she still wore her girl clothes. A foster brother took a liking to her and burst in on her while she was in the shower. Her heart was in her throat before he even yanked the shower curtain back._

_She could not read the look in his eyes until they drifted downward. He screamed and then she screamed. Her body helped her avoid getting raped, which she knew was bad thanks to her mother's friends discussing it when the living room was all smoky and smelled weird, but it did not keep her from being beaten up. The family she had been staying with blamed her. It would not have happened if she had been honest, they said. "You lied about being a girl." But, it was not a lie. She was a girl._

_She was removed from that house, which was fine. She got put in a group home and put in boy's clothes again. A woman who worked there commented she looked better in girl's clothes, but did not seem to think it was because she was a girl. She ran away back home two days later._

…_As a teenager, Emma was free to dress however she liked and she did. She was much harder to trust, but somehow Lily wormed her way into the sixteen-year-old Emma's heart, much like a parasite, Emma would later learn. They palled around. Lily taught her how to shoplift while she taught Lily how to pickpocket. It seemed like a match made in heaven until they got too high and too drunk one night._

_They were holed up in their favorite abandoned house. She was not sure who kissed who first, but they were making out pretty hot and heavy. Her hand eased into Lily's shirt and Lily's skin was warm, smooth, nice. She did not even realize she was hard until Lily shoved her against the wall. _

"_What the hell is that?" Lily screamed._

_Emma's mind was cloudy, muddled with a delightful fuzz. "Huh?"_

"_You're a dude? So gross!" Lily hopped off of her. It was only when Lily was gone did Emma realize Lily had been in her lap. Her mind quickly filled in what she missed, the weight of Lily pressed down on her._

_And then it reached Emma's brain what Lily said. "I'm not a dude."_

_Lily glowered at her with something akin to hatred. "You've got a dick. You fucking lying, bitch-ass bastard! You're trying to trick me? You're trying to rape me? That's what this is. It's fucking rape!"_

_Emma blinked. "Wha? I'm not… I wasn't…" _What the fuck is Lily taking about?

_Lily's face burn bright red and there were daggers in her eyes. "How dare you? How fucking dare you?" _

"_How dare I what? I was born this way. I'm a girl… just with extra." A few of her mom's friends, pros who knew about her, encouraged her to own being a girl. Her mother assured her — whenever she did not have a scumbag boyfriend around — she was a girl. _"I wouldn't have named you Emma if I thought otherwise. You're a weirdo, a freak, but a girl weirdo freak."_ Her mom was not the best with cheerleading, but if she believed Emma was a girl that was good enough._

"_A dick isn't extra! Unbe-fucking-lievable! You are so gross! Fuck you for trying to rape me, you bastard!" Lily stormed off and the next time Emma saw her, everyone they knew called Emma a guy and they all avoided touching her. They watched her with suspicion. _

_It was time for new friends. Well, really old friends, and not even her friends. Her mom's friends. The few who accepted her. She hung around them until one day she got a call from Lily, begging for her help. Like an idiot, she went, helped, and Lily bailed on her a second time._

Emma jolted awake and blinked away those memories. Except, she could never actually get rid of those memories. After Lily rejected her, she set out on a mission to prove she was not gross. It was not the smartest thing she had ever done, but also not the dumbest. There were women who did find her gross, who reacted just like Lily. But, there were also women who were intrigued, curious, and enjoyed her company. Still, it stung when a woman rejected her because of her body and no amount of sex could cover up the agony.

Emma tucked herself into a ball and tried to forget Lily. So, Lily did not want her unless she had something convenient and probably thought she was gross to this day. Regina had not thought that.

"Because you paid her, idiot," Emma hissed as tears stung her eyes. But, she did not pay Regina to let her stay for dinner, to let her be around Henry, to invite her back a second time. Regina knew about her and had not rejected her. "Yeah, until you screw it up." Her heart dropped, as that was probably inevitable.

-8-8-8-8-

Friday came and Emma was in a bit of a panic. What should she wear to dinner with Regina and Henry? Last time, she had been in jeans because it was a regular day with a surprise ending. Today she was fully aware and Regina seemed to dress like she had a board meeting when casual and Henry had on a school uniform. _Business casual?_ Emma did not own anything that could be mistaken for business casual, unless they knew her business used to grifting.

"You're gonna fuck this up," Emma said in a sing-song voice to herself as she stared into her closet.

In the end, Emma put on a pair of black jeans with a red button down shirt. She felt like she looked pretty acceptable and finished the outfit with her favorite boots. Now, she wondered if she should bring something. _Do I have anything worth bringing?_

It might be wise to stop and pick up some wine. Except she did not know a damn thing about wine. "Maybe I should figure it out. Regina seemed like a class act, more so on her own than on the clock. That artwork on her wall looked pretty damn expensive."

So, it was decided. She would get some wine and get advice on what wine to get. Good thing she knew the guys at her local liquor store pretty well. Once the wine was out of the way, and she suspected the jerks at the liquor store just sold her the most expensive crap, but she was on her way.

She parked in the same lot as before and stared ahead of her as butterflies fluttered through her belly. Tremors ran down every nerve ending and she would not have been surprised if she had an anxiety attack, even though she never had one before. _Come on, keep it together, Swan. You've lived through much worse things than dinner and a kiddie movie_.

She took a few deep breaths before gathering her resolve to get out of the car. This was weird, but she was there, so might as well press on. So, she made her way to the door and knocked.

"Ask who it is," she heard Regina call to presumably Henry.

"Who is it?" Henry said, little voice muffled by the closed door.

"Emma."

The door was practically ripped open. Emma was surprised the door did not come out of the wall. Henry stood before her with the brightest of grins and Emma could not help feeling like this was the best way to spend Friday night. His expression chased away all the ills feelings she had before and replaced them with pure light.

"Emma!" Henry latched onto her, hugging her around the waist.

Emma yelped and her eyes went inside, seeking out Regina. Regina was by the kitchen, but moved, like she was about to help. Henry let go before Regina had to move. He grabbed Emma by the hand and pulled her into the condo. Emma barely had a chance to shut the door.

"So, dinner's almost ready. I told Mom she should make a British meal since the characters are English, but she wanted to do something New York since James and his friends land in Central Park," Henry said, excitement practically dripping from his pores.

"Does that mean homemade pizza?" Emma asked before she could stop herself. When she thought of New York, she immediately thought of pizza and she loved pizza, like most twenty-somethings.

"No, I went with steak and baked potatoes. I thought you'd appreciate a New York strip," Regina replied.

"Uh, no, that's fine. I mean, awesome." Emma liked steak as much as the next person, maybe even more so since it was a treat to have growing up. "Oh, I brought wine." She held up her gift, plastic of the bag rustling in her grip.

"Thank you, but you didn't need to." Regina came over and took the bottle from her. She glanced at it. "Good choice. We can drink this with dinner if you'd like."

Emma blinked. "We can?" The guys at the liquor store had not been screwing around with her. Good to know.

"Come on. Mom's still finishing dinner up, so I can show you my book collection. I have _James and the Giant Peach_. I like it, but it's not my favorite. What's your favorite book, Emma?" Henry asked.

"Uh…" Emma did not really have a favorite book. She was not much of a reader and her cheeks felt hot at the thought of admitting that to a kid who thought she was a hero.

"Mom likes to read classics to me because she thinks it'll make me more cultured or something. I don't mind because a lot of the stories are good, even if I don't understand all the words. If I stop her and ask what it means, she tells me and it doesn't mess up the story. I really like the old stories about the old gods and heroes. I bet you're half-god like all the old heroes. Do you ever think about that?" Henry looked up at her, eyes expecting an answer.

She waved the question off. "Nah, kid, I've never actually thought about it. I'm not really a hero, you know?" Her stomach twisted. It was not right to let Henry continue to think of her as a hero, not after her dreams reminded her how screwed up she really was.

"Stuff and nonsense," he replied, wagging his finger at her, like a little old man. He probably heard a teacher say that.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "I just changed a tire."

"You saved me and Mom! We would've been there forever if you didn't come because the man on the phone didn't want to help. You saved us, so you're a hero." He spoke with all the conviction of a kid who knew Santa was real.

Emma could not really argue with that logic. She kept her mouth shut as Henry took her to what had to be his room. He rushed in, going directly to a large bookshelf at the far end of the room. He loaded his arms with books while she stayed at the door. He might not know it, but she would bet money his mom did not want her in there.

"Hey! Not so many, kid. Your arms are gonna fall off and then you won't be able to eat dinner. We only have a few minutes, so maybe just show me the top three, okay? You can save the other ones for later," Emma said, hoping to save Henry from his own ambition. She was beginning to understand how his zealousness could get Regina to call her. His innocent high energy was just too great.

"Oh, yeah." He shoved several books back on the shelf with haste, creating a mess. "This one's a collection, so it's got a bunch of great stories. Mom said some of them are history, but I don't remember which ones."

_It's awesome she spends so much time with him_. "How about we go to the living room and you show me your favorite ones?"

With a grin and a nod, Henry was off. Emma followed behind him and sat next to him on the couch. He flipped open the door, putting vibrant pictures on display along with bold text.

"This is a pretty book," Emma said, even though she doubted a little boy wanted to hear that about his favorite book.

His eyes sparkled. "I know, right? Mom got it as a gift for me last year. She thought I'd like the pictures and I do, but the stories are also really good. Some of them are gross, though." He settled on a story and gazed up at her. "How do you feel about giants?"

Emma was not sure how to answer this. She shrugged. "Giants are people, too. Extinct people, but people nonetheless."

"I know! I used to be scared of giants, but then Mom read me this story." And he proceeded to read to her. It should have annoyed her, but it touched her. This was beyond adorable. He probably read to Regina like this. Emma had never read to an adult her entire childhood, did not have a favorite book, let alone a stack, and never shared a moment like this with anyone.

The moment ended when Regina called them to dinner. Henry closed the book, but Emma wanted to know how it ended. Henry grinned at her when she asked.

"You really don't know the story of the Gentle Giant?" Henry asked.

Emma shook her head. "Not a lot of reading in my house growing up." In fact, she could not recall reading a single book at home. Sure, she read them in school when she was little, but nothing at home.

Henry's face scrunched. "You didn't used to read with your mom?"

"I did not." At least she watched television with her mother, every now and then, when her mom's douche-bag boyfriends were not around.

His face fell. "That's so sad. You can take the book if you want and find your own favorite story."

A small smile settled on Emma's face, but also in her heart. "No, Henry, I couldn't take your favorite book. Plus, it was a gift from your mom. You can't give away a gift."

"But, Mom gives me stuff people give her all the time." Henry turned to his mother.

"That's different, dear. Those gifts aren't my favorite anything and I know you'd like them more than I would," Regina replied, as if that was the most logical answer on Earth.

Henry shrugged. "But, I like Emma a lot, enough to be okay with her having my favorite thing."

And that turned the smile in Emma's heart to a grin. "But, I like you enough not to take your favorite thing. It means more to me that you shared it with me and were willing to give it to me than you'll ever know." It was the truth and from the way Regina looked at her, she knew it was the right thing to say.

Discussion done, they set down to eat. It was a little weird to Emma, but in a good way. It was almost like eating at a restaurant. Her steak was on a plate all its own with a knife on one side and a fork on the other. Her baked potato was on a smaller plate, steam rising from the cut down the center.

"I wasn't sure what you liked on your potato, so I left you a selection. Sometimes, Henry likes one thing and not another, so I leave him to put them together as well," Regina said.

Emma nodded and turned her attention to the center of the table, which held all the trimmings as well as buttered bread. She put salt, pepper, butter, and chives on her potato before turning her attention to her steak. She cut a small piece of it off and placed it in her mouth. She had to bite back a moan as it melted on her tongue.

"Guess I won't need to ask for ketchup," Emma said with a smile.

Regina smiled back. "I'd very insulted if you did. It took some years to perfect this."

"Well, you're knocking it out of the park now," Emma replied.

"Mom makes really good food all the time," Henry said, maybe not wanting to be left out.

"I'll bet." Emma would not have considered it before, but two dinners proved Henry right.

Dessert backed him up when they got to it. Emma did not often have peach cobbler, but she would eat it a lot more if Regina made it. She had two helpings and Regina made sure to put some away for her to take with her.

Emma enjoyed watching _James and the Giant Peach_ with Henry, who made sure she knew all the characters. He also let her know what was and was not in the book. After the movie, Henry had to have his bath and go to bed, which he hated if his long face meant anything.

"If you want to stay for a while, you can. We still have your wine. Just give me some time with Henry," Regina said.

Emma was helpless to respond, managing a nod somehow. She could not believe Regina was okay with her staying longer. She waited patiently as Regina and Henry went through their nighttime rituals deeper in the condo. She could faintly hear Regina telling a bedtime story and a low "goodnight, Mom." It was followed by a yawned "I love you," and repeated back. Emma's heart melted. _She's such a good mom_.

"Sorry for the wait," Regina said as she returned.

"No, it's fine. The kid has to go to bed sometime. Although, I think at his age I was already out running the streets," Emma replied. It was better than being home with her mother's creepy boyfriends.

Regina laughed a bit. "I'm trying to picture little blond you running the streets."

"Oh, I had plenty of hustles at the time. I'd go into restaurants and cry that I lost my mom for free food or snacks. I used to get swag."

Regina poured them each a glass of wine before sitting down opposite Emma. "It sounds like you had an interesting childhood."

Emma thought about her dreams over the past few days, but shook them away before they could take root. She took a long drink from her wine. She was not a wine person, but the taste was good. "You can call it that or what it really was, which is neglectful as hell. My mom spent my entire childhood drunk and high."

"Well, at least your mother had the excuse of being an addict for her neglect."

Emma ticked an eyebrow. "Your mother, too?"

A frown cut across Regina's face. "I don't want to discuss my mother."

Emma was a little curious of Regina's mother, but let the matter drop, not wanting to be rude. "Mine was a piece of work." She had been thinking of her mother more lately thanks to her dreams.

"Beyond being an addict?"

Emma nodded. "Maybe because of being an addict or maybe that was just who she was. I'm not sure."

Regina swirled her wine in her glass, like rolling an idea around in her head, and then took a delicate sip. Her eyes went sparkled for a moment before she swallowed her wine. Apparently, it was good. "Leopold is your father, correct?"

"Biologically, yes." Socially, or whatever else a parent was considered, she did not have a father.

Regina used a few seconds to take that in, drinking more of her wine. "How did he and your mother meet?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. If her history's anything to go by, it was probably when she was a stripper. She never told me who my father was. Leopold accidentally gave it away while fishing for information from me to find out how much I knew. He did this at her funeral mind you."

"He's such a class act."

"Yeah, and so very noble," Emma said, just as sarcastic as Regina. "He probably was hoping to get out of the monthly allowance he sent my mother as hush money or whatever the hell it was."

Regina's eyes went wide for a moment. "Oh, my. Sounds like a complicated story there."

Emma snorted and downed more wine. "Yeah, he's an ass."

"I won't dispute that." Regina took a sip of her wine.

Emma waited, to see if Regina would share her own tale of woe involving Leopold, but Regina was silent. _She doesn't trust me and she shouldn't. We're not friends_. "He's been trying to save face with the public since accidentally telling on himself. It's a pain."

"Why not leave then? Go back to your old life."

Emma shrugged. "That's just it. I don't have much of an old life. I'm still friends with the same three assholes who would sell my organs if I passed out with them and a shitty job I can't get back because I told my boss where to shove it after Leopold wrote me a check to help clear my mother's debts and promised more where that came from."

Regina nodded. "A sad existence." It sounded like a fact more than a judgment, like Regina knew it well.

"Yeah."

"Maybe fate brought us together," Regina said under her breath, but she did not elaborate. She took a breath and glanced away. "Henry wanted you to come read with him."

Emma scorned. "He probably reads better than I do. So many books."

Regina smiled and Henry became safe territory. They talked about the storybook he wanted to give Emma as well as some of his other favorites. There was his comic collection and how Emma was Thor, and how he managed to get the comic book store to hold a female Thor graphic novel for him until he got enough money himself to buy it for Emma. Time flew by and soon Emma had to leave, but she was invited to the next movie night.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Emma screws up.


	6. Integrity

I don't own these characters; Disney/ABC does.

6: Integrity

Emma glanced at her phone as she threw on a shirt, getting ready for another Friday night with Regina and Henry. People seemed to be against her fifth wholesome Friday as her phone was going off nonstop all day. Lily, Neal, and Killian all wanted her to go out with them, but separately, as none of them could stand each other. Most of the time, she could barely stand them as well, but alcohol usually made that better, along with a lot of mental preparation.

Only thing was, she would rather a home cooked meal and a glass of wine with Regina than sitting in a dank bar with her "friends." She would rather have Henry telling her what he was learning in second grade than to hear her friends make up crap about their lives as well. Still, once she was dressed, she checked her messages to see what her group of knuckleheads was up to.

"Hey, Swan, you need to get your fine ass to my house. We need to get bitches drunk and go wild," Killian said. He had such a way with words.

Emma met Killian at a low point in her life, after Neal, after prison. Unlike her other friends, he was an ass to her when she met him, so basically he was himself. She respected that in a way, but he was also super-sleazy and it was not her favorite thing in the world. He was more her friend than she was his, as he was the one who always found her, always got in touch with her, always invited her places. Whenever she was at her lowest point, she might find herself in his company or Lily's.

When she came into money, she gave him the wrong idea into thinking she cared for his friendship. Before she could blow him off in text, he called her phone. She groaned, but answered. She had been dodging him too long.

"Yes, Killian?" Emma inquired as she checked her watch. She had plenty of time before she had to be at Regina's place.

"Swan, there's free rum down at _The River_!" He sounded so excited, like he was about to jump out of his boots.

"I've got plans."

"You have to come! It's only for women and you look like a woman!"

Emma sighed and face-palmed. _How the hell do I know people like this?_ "I have plans, Killian."

"Swan, do you not understand what's happening here? The best spot down on the river walk has free rum for women. This means it'll have tons of women and free rum! You have to come."

"You know other women, Killian. Grab them." He probably had, which was why they would not go with him.

"Come on, Swan!" He whined, as that was one of his ways of getting his way, and it worked with her in the past. She was not moved now, though.

"Nope." She hung up on him. Free rum was not better than a free meal. Women falling drunk in her lap was also not better than movie night. _Really? This is where you are in your life? _Apparently.

She went back to checking her messages. _I guess Lily and Neal don't know about the free drinks from the way they're begging me to come out to other bars_. Sprinkled in with her friends' calls and texts were messages from Snow, who also wanted to hang out. _Hard pass on that_. Snow would want to do something expensive but she did not realize was expensive and elitist and Emma did not want to pretend she enjoyed herself. She enjoyed her time with Regina and Henry, no pretense necessary.

"No money necessary either," Emma said. Not that it mattered now. New month, she was flush with ten grand again. Well, more like seven grand with her bills all paid and she did not care to hire any more expensive escorts. She grabbed her keys, ready to roll.

Before she left, she checked her phone for a message from Regina. Last week, Regina requested she pick up a particular wine. This week, there was a request for a certain wine, but it was a cooking wine according to Regina.

Emma would need to go to the store, which would be cool. She could pick up treats for mother and son and introduce them to junk food that she liked. She stopped at her favorite bakery, not sure how Regina felt about bear claws, but she could already hear Regina complaining about the sugar. Still, she could not help herself.

"Emma!" Henry always cheered when she showed up at the door. It never failed to make her feel so good about herself. He was so sweet and genuine. He liked her for her, not because she could get him things. In fact, he preferred to give her things.

"Hey, kid!" Emma leaned down to hug him. He was something like Snow, but not as irksome as he was not spoiled in the same way. But, Henry was totally spoiled. Still, she sort of adored that about him.

"Mom forgot dinner stuff," he said in a whisper with a little snicker. She liked when he thought he was telling her secrets, keeping her as a confident.

"I know. She sent me to fetch it." Emma held up the bag with the cooking wine. She leaned down to whisper her own secret. "I also brought us some snacks."

Henry clapped. "Yes! Can we have them now?"

"Can you have what now? And I'm not paying to heat all of outside," Regina said, stepping into view like a villain in a movie with her heels and low lighting at her back.

Emma and Henry made little yelp noises at the same time. This was not their first time making those noises together. Over the past month, Regina had scolded them both on enough things that they were used to being in trouble together. Regina occasionally referred to them as conspirators, which Emma enjoyed.

Emma practically jumped into the apartment as Henry slammed the door, almost shutting Emma out. The smell of dinner hit her immediately. Her stomach rumbled. It kept the volume civil, thankfully, so no one heard.

"I thought you needed the cooking wine," Emma said, holding up the bag. Great, now she missed her chance to be the hero.

"I did, but I thought about what time you'd probably get here and didn't want to end feeding us all so late. Cooking wine for tomorrow now," Regina replied.

"We're going to the museum tomorrow. You can come and then have dinner with us," Henry said.

"It'll be more like lunch," Regina said, as if letting Emma know Henry's invite was not one his impulsive brain farts.

Emma was not one to turn down Regina's food now. "If you guys don't mind me tagging along. I don't want to get in the way of any bonding."

"It's a museum, not bonding," Henry said with a furrowed brow.

Emma laughed. "You're right, bud. So, what are we having?"

"Well, it doesn't go with movie, but I'm sure you'll enjoy the fajitas," Regina said.

"Hell, yeah!" Emma winced as soon as the words left her mouth. "I mean, heck, yeah." She offered Regina a tense, apology smile.

Regina only gave her a look while Henry giggled. She already knew to watch her mouth around him, but occasionally she slipped up. She gave Regina the wine, but put the box of donuts on the table.

"What have you brought now?" Regina asked.

"Extra dessert. You guys always share your favorite things with me, so I felt like it's my turn," Emma answered. With luck, they would care.

"What is it?" Henry rushed to the bag.

"Henry." Regina's voice was sharp and stopped him dead in his tracks. "We'll find out after dinner."

Henry pouted, but listened. Sometimes, his pout worked and it amused Emma to see it in action. She was trying to figure out when it worked and when it did not. She needed more data.

"Emma, you went to see my diorama? I made it almost all by myself." Henry puffed out his little chest. "Oh, and I can show you a present I got for you! I brought it with my own money!"

Emma nodded and Henry grabbed her hand. She had no choice, but to follow Henry to his room. She was comfortable with going in now and Henry yanked his diorama off of his dresser. He bounded back over to her before she was fully in the space.

"So, what's it a diorama of?" Emma asked, even though it was very clearly a farm.

"We had to pick a nursery rhyme we liked and make a visual of it. It's practice for when we do a bigger one. I like _Old McDonald_ because my mom always puts funny animals in it, but it turns out they're not really funny. Did you know there are alpaca farms? An alpaca is like a smaller llama."

Emma decided to share her one llama fact. "Do they spit like llamas?"

His face lit up. "They do! Mom thinks it's gross, but I wanna see it happen. They never do it at the zoo when we go."

"I'm sure you don't want a llama to spit at or on you." Emma imagined Regina would kill the beast with her bare hands if that happened.

He put his hand on his chin. "It would probably be gross." He nodded. "Okay, lemme give you your gift!"

Emma could only watch him bound over to his packed bookshelf. He yanked out a book and rushed back to her. He held up the book, just under his chin, and grinned at her like sunshine shot out of his face. It was volume one of _The Mighty Thor_. She smiled.

"Aw, thanks, kid. You didn't need to get this for me, though," she said.

"I know, but I wanted you to see. If you got a mask, you could be The Mighty Thor," he replied. He held out the book for her.

Emma was careful to take the graphic novel from him while holding onto his diorama. "So, you gonna read this with me or what?"

He bounced. "Of course. But, first, can I tell you more about my diorama?" He took the diorama from her. "You see this chicken? He was the trickiest part of this because he's so small."

Emma nodded as Henry explained how he made that particular chicken. They discussed farm animals and Henry's colorful diorama before they got called to dinner. Conversations continued throughout the meal and then they made their way to the couch to watch _The Brave Little Toaster_. They had spots now. Henry was in the middle with Regina to his right and Emma to his left.

"I remember this movie from when I was little," Emma said, eyes stuck on the television. She had watched the movie at home when she was little, possibly with her mother on the couch. She could not really recall, but it felt good, like it was a good memory.

"Yeah, you never pick, so I asked Mom to pick a movie you might like," Henry replied. He patted her leg, like the old man he might have been.

Emma smiled and rubbed the top of his head. "Thanks for thinking of me, bud." _He's always thinking about me_. She smiled at Regina as well. "You chose well."

They watched and ate the donuts Emma brought. Regina limited them both each to one, which seemed to be more than Henry expected. His eyes lit up as bit into the bear claw and Emma felt like fireworks went off in her body over his joy.

"It's so good!" Henry hummed around his next bite.

"I know an awesome bakery that makes 'em," Emma replied.

Henry nodded. "Mom, you gonna try one? It's really good."

Regina sighed with sagging shoulders, as if this was some great burden. "Fine." She grabbed one and nibbled on it. She did not say anything, but she continued eating it. Emma straight up straighter, feeling proud of herself for some reason.

"Anything else from this bakery that you like?" Regina asked.

Emma had to take a moment to chew a huge bite. "Plenty."

"You should bring dessert again sometime then. That way Mom isn't always making it," Henry said.

Regina laughed. "Excuse you, sir. Maybe I like making dessert for you two."

Emma's heart thumped in her chest, but she tried to ignore it. _It doesn't mean anything_. Regina liked to cook and to mother Henry. It had nothing to do with Emma. Still, it felt nice to be included.

At the end of the movie, it was time for Henry to take his leave. Emma sneaked another bear claw when Regina went to put Henry to bed. Regina came back to the living room and shook her head at Emma.

"Was the extra donut worth if?" Regina asked as she poured them wine.

Emma shrugged and gave her best angelic look. "I wouldn't know."

"You're also a terrible liar."

Emma's mouth dropped open. "What? I'm an amazing liar!" Regina had no idea how many times she talked her way out of getting caught scheming people or shoplifting.

Regina chuckled as she sat down, passing Emma her glass of wine. "One, not something you should boast about. Two, it's definitely not a talent you possess."

Emma snorted. "You're mental." She threw her shoulders back. "I'm awesome at lying. I used to be a con artist. My freaking con artist friends still ask me to do jobs with them. I'm freaking amazing."

"Of course, dear." Regina blatantly rolled her eyes.

"You know what, I don't need to prove my talents to you. I can sit at a table with Leopold and he didn't know I wanted to bash his skull in the first few months." Emma thought that spoke volumes of how much of a liar she was.

Regina's eyebrow ticked up as she smirked in the sexy way that made Emma have to adjust the way she sat. "You think you're the accomplished liar there, but you better believe he's sitting there smiling and speaking softly while wondering why your mother had turned down his first million dollar bribe to abort you."

Emma blew out a breath. That never occurred to her. "Damn, you're right. He probably does have me beat there. I wonder how many times he's considered poisoning me."

Regina swirled her wine and took a sip. "Quite a few, I'm sure. You don't make the amount of money he has without a ruthless streak, despite the pious image he likes to put on."

Emma had no doubt about that. "What's the deal between you and him?" She wanted to hear it from the source, but Regina did not seem inclined to share just yet.

Regina shrugged. "He likes younger women." It did not sound as simple as she tried to make it. Her voice was too thick.

Emma smiled at her. "Well, he's got good taste."

Regina scoffed and sipped her wine, as if to give herself a moment. "At one point, as a young man, he was engaged to my mother."

Emma grimaced. "Oh, my god. He's a creep." She had met a lot of creeps in her life, but this ranked rather high up there.

"Yes, he is that. And it's not like he didn't know he was engaged to my mother while trying to pressure me into marrying him. He acted like he was doing me such a great favor as he poured it on how I was such a hero to his daughter and how happy she would be if we were a family."

Emma scowled. "He brought Snow into it." That was low, but not surprising.

Regina blew out a breath and waved it off. "She brought herself into it. 'Oh, Father, it would be so amazing if you married Regina. We could be a family together. It would be wonderful. Please, oh, please would you marry Regina. Remember, she saved my life.'" Regina made a face as if the air was foul, complete with sticking out her tongue.

"Ah." That explained Regina's attitude toward Snow. "So, even though he knew he almost married your mother and was old enough to be your father, he still tried to marry you?"

"When I told him no, he seemed to get more aggressive about it. As did my mother. It was beyond strange." Regina's face scrunched up, as if trying to make sense of the matter years later and still coming up short.

"Yeah, I can't imagine my mom trying to get me to date one of her old boyfriends and my mom was a piece of work. This all sounds really weird." She was glad Regina was opening up to her about it.

"Yes, so if that could be enough about him, it would be greatly appreciated." Regina's mouth twitched into a frown for a moment. She drank some of her wine before focusing on Emma again.

Emma nodded and grinned. "I'll say. Back to my talent of being a great liar."

Regina regarded her as if she were out of her right mind. "I refuse to accept this. You're awful. Henry knew you were lying when you tried to tell him about the tooth fairy and he believes in the tooth fairy."

Emma laughed. She could not even debate that. Henry had humored like she was the child and he was the adult. She thought it was so adorable that she had to keep going and he just humored her even more.

"That kid's a trip. He gave me this big history lesson on fairies and told me to do better now that I knew how fairies really act. He even wagged his finger at me at one point," Emma said.

"You might be better off not arguing with an Enchanted Forest historian next time."

"Oh, believe me, I learned my lesson. I was waiting for him to call me a heathen as he gave me that lesson." Emma smiled at the memory. "He's so smart."

Regina nodded. "He's a good child."

"Definitely that. His mom isn't half bad either."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Regina smirked at her in a way that scorched Emma's nerves.

Emma decided to take a chance. She felt like it was not a big risk. Regina seemed to like her well enough. Regina opened up to her, seemed to trust her. Maybe Regina felt how she felt. So, she leaned in and kissed Regina for the first time in almost two months. It felt like heaven for all of two seconds before Regina pushed her and slapped her right on the cheek. Emma barely had a chance to register that before wine was flung in her face as well. She blinked and sputtered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you think you're entitled to me after a few bottles of wine and donuts?" Regina's voice was harsh, but low.

"What? No, I don't think that!" Emma wiped her eyes, wanting to look at Regina, hoping she was not as furious as she sounded. Through blurry vision, she could tell if Regina could breathe fire like the dragons of old, she would do so right now and Emma would be left as nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"You need to leave right now! How dare you do that with my son right down the hall?" Regina shot up off of the couch and glared down at Emma with a hatred Emma had never seen, and she had seen a lot in her life. And, then Regina moved, as if cutting through space.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. I should've fucking known better_. "Regina, I didn't mean any disrespect." Emma turned to face Regina, who was already at the front door.

"You need to leave. I know this might surprise you, but even I go off the clock." Regina yanked the front door open.

"Regina, wait. Can we talk about this?" Emma practically tripped over herself as she stood up. Wine dripped down her face and she had to wipe her eyes again.

"Get out!" Regina's voice practically thundered.

"Mom?" Henry's voice carried from his room. He sounded scared.

Emma stepped to the door with the hope it would get Regina to calm down. "You're going to wake Henry."

Regina glared at her as if trying to set her on fire. "Don't you dare say his name. Now, get the hell out."

"Mom?" Henry called again.

Regina continued to glower at Emma so hard that Emma left, if only to let Regina tend to Henry. Emma released a breath as soon as she was inside her car and wiped her face yet again, more to get rid of the sting in her eyes than the wine. She wanted to cry, but held it in. What good would it do?

"Why the hell did I do that?" The answer was simple. She had feelings for Regina and she thought Regina had feelings for her. She was wrong about that obviously. "How the hell did I think she'd take that?"

Well, in an ideal world, Regina would have kissed her back and they would have gone on a date sans Henry, eventually becoming girlfriends. Had she thought that out before she made an ass out of herself, she would not have kissed Regina in the first place. She would have known that would not have worked. She had been a client of Regina's. A personal relationship would have been a big no-no.

"But, inviting me into her house and around her son was also a no-no," Emma said.

And then, Emma remembered the worst part was the Regina thought she was being an entitled jerk with Henry right there. She would never do that. She respected the hell out of that kid. He liked to share everything with her, wholeheartedly and for no reason other them wanting her to be part of his world. He was definitely half the reason she wanted to spend her Friday nights at the condo than on her own couch. She would rather be with the mother and son than with her own crap friends.

"I gotta fix this." Emma glanced up at Regina's condo, seeing the front windows dark. _Okay, well, maybe not right now_. Sighing, she put the Bug in gear. She had to think and figure out how to set things straight. _I can't just rush into this. This is delicate_. And she was a bull in a china shop all too often. Tears stung her eyes again.

-8-8-8-8-

For some reason, instead go going home, Emma ended up outside _The River_. She parked her car and stared up the street, seeing people pile into the bar. She shook her head.

"I'm here for a drink, not Killian." That _had_ to be the truth.

And yet, once she was inside _The River_, she scanned the ocean of people. In the low light, she still easily spotted Killian, leaning at the bar, dressed in all black, downing a shot of rum while chatting up a woman. He eased his hand on the woman's hip and even though she moved it, she did not move from him. _How does he do that?_

"Swan!" Killian grinned, seeing her almost seconds after she saw him. It was like he had radar for her. His face lit up, flush with happiness and free drinks women had to be placing in his single hand. He lost the other one, but she did not know how. He always had some fantastic story to tell, her and women he wanted to sleep with, what happened to his hand and why he now had a hook.

"You are so freaking loud," Emma grumbled as she made her way through the throngs of sweaty bodies.

"Swan, glad you decided to come!" Killian held his arms open, like he expected a hug. Emma glared his arms down. He laughed. "Swan, meet…" He pointed to the woman, but no name came out of his mouth.

She turned to Emma. "Most people call me Jack."

"I'm Emma. Only this ass calls me Swan," Emma replied as she put a hand out. Jack shook it.

"I hope you're his ride."

Emma scoffed. "I was hoping you were. But, considering you probably got him drunk to keep him from noticing you took his wallet a while ago, you probably wouldn't be the best candidate."

Jack laughed, but did not deny the accusation. She looked Emma up and down. Emma held out her hand. There was another laugh, but Jack went into her jacket pocket and put Killian's wallet in the open hand.

"Cheap bastard didn't have any money anyway," Jack said before marching off. That was far from a surprise. It was not like Killian believed in work.

Emma shook her head and tossed Killian's wallet in front of him on the bar. He stared at the wallet for a moment, as if he thought it might bite him. Emma took that time to sit down and order herself a drink. It might make her feel better.

"Swan, you look much too sad for someone getting a free drink," Killian said, hitting the bar near his wallet, which he still had not picked up. The bartender eyed him, as he used his hook to hit the counter, not his hand.

"The free drink's going to change things," she replied before downing the rum in one gulp. It burned, but did not cover up the scorch marks left on her insides by Regina's anger.

Killian squinted at her. "No, didn't work. You might need more. What the hell has you looking so sour?"

Emma sucked her teeth. "Nothing. The rum's watered down."

"Which is to be expected if they're just giving it away. We both know that. No, your face is from something else." Since Killian had space issues even when sober, he probably did not see an issue with sticking his finger in her face. She slapped it away.

"It's nothing. Leave me alone." Nothing the rum would not cover up for a little while anyway.

Killian snapped. "It's a woman, isn't it? Of course it's a woman." He threw his hand up with dramatic flare. "Swan, you got a woman?"

She sighed. _Why the hell did I come here? _"No, I don't have a woman. If I had a woman, would I be here with you?"

Killian tipped his glass to her. "Point. But, a lass would explain your face, which explains why you're here."

"How are you this damn observant for me, but can't tell a woman's stealing your wallet?" Emma inquired.

A roguish grin swept across his face. "So, it is about a lass, ay? She mad at you?"

Emma sighed, shoulders dropping. "She is." And that was being kind about it.

"Don't worry about it." He waved the whole matter off. "Women don't stay mad forever. You just show up and remind her you're a catch and she's lucky to have you there. Eventually, she remembers."

Emma frowned. "Excuse me?" _Holy shit! That's what he used to do to me whenever I was pissed with his existence and now I'm his fucking friend_.

"You don't take no for an answer, Swan. She's mad? Okay. Still, you remind her how awesome you are. Never let her forget."

Emma arched an eyebrow. "By following her around?"

"Persistence, yes!" Killian made a fist, but put the hook in her face. "Women loved to be chased!" He hit the bar again and then somehow almost fell over. "Chase and chased and chased. Never stop and never take no as an answer. Never."

_How the hell does he get women? Who the hell wants to be pestered into submission? Again, you ask these questions, but you're his friend. You might've ended up more if he wasn't so disgusted with your body_. Her stomach twisted and she felt like she might vomit.

"Lemme get you in a cab," Emma said. He did not argue and the bartender actually mouthed a "thank you" to her.

At least she would not have to take care of his tab, but she would have to pay to get him home. She made sure he had his wallet, got him a ride share, and washed her hands of Killian. Instead of going to drink some more, she decided to go home before she had to put herself into a ride as well. _What if he's right?_ And that thought told her going home was the right decision. She did not want to end up so drunk that Killian's words made sense.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma sighed as she sat on her bed in her pajamas and stared at her phone, looking up different ways to apologize to a "female friend." Of course, the stupid search engine took that to mean girlfriend and only offered up apology gift ideas around romantic gestures. That would probably only make things worse.

Regina would probably think she lost the rest of her mind if she did anything that seemed slightly romantic. Sighing again, she gave up and decided to call for help. _Anything to keep me off the internet or considering Killian's stalker advice_.

"Hey, Emma!" Snow sounded so elated to hear from her. It was odd as Emma was almost always annoyed to hear from Snow. _Maybe it's me_.

Emma shook off those thoughts. She needed to focus on one thing at a time. "Hey, I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Of course. Anything." That answer made Emma scoff in her mind. She knew for a fact she could not ask Snow anything. She had tons of questions that would freak Snow out, many of them swirling around their shared father and Snow's mother.

_Focus_. "So, my childhood and teenage years kinda sucked and my closest friendships are all screwed up." _That's putting it mildly_.

"Okay."

"So, I really messed up with a friend and I don't know where to start fixing it. I mean, she's a great friend and I don't want to lose her, but that's almost certainly going to happen."

"Well what did you do? I mean, it can't be that bad." Snow's voice was soft and soothing.

Emma sighed and decided to pull the trigger. If Snow freaked out on her, she could hang up and put Snow out of her mind for a while. "I developed feelings for her and kissed her and she doesn't feel the same way."

Snow gasped. "Oh, my."

That did not sound too bad. "Yeah. I screwed this up big time. She kicked me out of her house and everything."

Snow blew out a breath. "Okay, wow. I have nothing to relate to this."

"Okay, I know you probably never developed feelings for a girl, but something for mixing up a friendship or something."

"No, I've had anything like this happen to me."

Emma grumbled under her breath. "Fine, thanks for nothing then."

Snow made a noise. "Aw, don't be that way. I'd love to help you, but I don't know how. I've never come across this problem with any of my friends."

Emma scratched her head. "That makes two of us." Well, she had been on the other end and none of three friends cared about her feelings enough to apologize. They were all expected to just go on with life, as they were the only ones they each had and they knew that deep down. Regina would not do that. _Maybe you should do what you'd like them to do, so start with apologizing and meaning it without sounding like you're in a panic. Show her she's worth something to you_.

"You want me to ask David for you?"

"No thanks." Emma did not want more people to know about this mistake.

"You sure? Even if he's never been in this spot, he could tell you how he'd handle it."

Emma groaned. "No, I don't want his advice. Thank you."

"No, thank you."

"For what?"

"Trusting me to ask for advice."

Emma did not have the heart to tell Snow she simply did not have any other options, not that Snow gave her a chance. With a lull in the conversation, Snow took the chance to tell Emma about all of these grand plans she and David had for the weekend. Emma listened with half an ear.

Emma almost had grand plans for the weekend. She had been invited to the museum. Henry wanted to see dinosaurs and he wanted her to be there, but she blew that. Her heart clenched.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Emma," Snow said out of the blue.

"For what?"

"Because you having a problem with you friend and I'm just going on and on about what I'm doing with David."

"It's okay." Not really, but it was not like Emma had anything better to do with the hour of her life Snow just wasted. At least Snow eventually realized what she was doing.

"You can come with us if you want."

"No, that's okay." The last thing Emma wanted to do was be an unplanned third wheel for her sister and David.

"You sure? It's not a problem."

"I'm sure. Have fun."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." This was a lie and they both knew it.

They disconnected the call and now Emma was left to deal with her mess on her own. She could not call her idiot friends. She already got stupid advice from Killian and she did not want anymore. They would tell her "there are plenty of fish in the sea." But, Regina was one of a kind and they would never understand. _So, again, do what you would like them to do. Apologize, mean it, and show her what she means to you beyond your dumb feelings_.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma never came up with a solid plan on what to do, but felt she needed to do something quickly or things would fester and rot and that was not good. In the morning, she got in her car and drove to Regina's town. _I'm not taking Killian's dumb-ass advice_. No, instead she held out hope something would come to her by the time she got to Regina's place. No such luck.

Instead of going to the condo, as that would look way too much like following Killian's dumb-ass advice, Emma ended up at a quaint diner nearby. Maybe by some stroke of dumb luck something would come to her before they left for the museum. She wanted to go.

"Hey, do I know you?" a waitress asked as she slipped over to the two person table Emma decided to make her home.

Emma groaned. She hated when people recognized she was Leopold's bastard child. She usually did not have to deal with it outside of Mist Haven. "You're angling hard for a good tip, but you haven't even taken my order yet." She forced out a smile and could feel how awkward it was.

The waitress, whose tag read Ruby, laughed. "Oh, believe me, I'll earn a good tip. What can I get you?"

"I haven't even looked at the menu yet, but if you have hot cocoa, I'll start with that." It tended to calm her down. If she could get the stress to stop running through her like a typhoon, it might help her think.

Ruby jotted down on her notepad. "We sure do."

"Whipped cream and cinnamon, please."

"No problem and I'm going to figure out where I know you from. I know you can't be from around here. The town's way too small to hide a cute blonde like you." Ruby gave her a sweet smile.

Before Emma could respond Ruby was gone. Hopefully, Ruby did not figure out who she was. It was annoying to go through the round of questioning, requests for selfies, and entreats for her to invest in whatever dumb idea the person had. Ruby was back faster than Emma expected.

"I got it!" Ruby said as she put down the cup of steaming cocoa.

Emma whimpered. "Please, don't." She did not want others to hear and figure it out and harass her as well.

"You know Henry and Regina, don't you?" Ruby asked.

Emma blinked and felt like her head was spinning. "Huh?"

"Henry and Regina."

"Yeah, I know them."

"Then, you must be Emma." Ruby's gaze was warm. "Henry's constantly talking about you when they come in here. He's shown me your picture on his mom's phone so much that's why I thought I knew you. That video where he's trying to explain space travel to you is hilarious. How did you keep a straight face when he said space fairies?"

Emma shrugged and chuckled a little at the memory. "He had already caught me by surprise with so much, I didn't have the energy to be surprised again. He's got one hell of an imagination on him and he mixes it so well with stuff he actually knows. I didn't know Regina took video of that." What else did Regina have video of?

"She's got a lot of pictures and videos of you with Henry. He clearly adores you and I think you feel the same. She's lucky to have a girlfriend who loves her kid, too."

Misery sank into Emma's chest, weighed her down, and made her think it might be impossible to drink her cocoa. "I'm not her girlfriend."

Ruby cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure? She doesn't let just anybody around her kid."

"No, I know, but that was by accident." And it was probably over. _Because you're an idiot_.

Ruby squinted in thought. "You sure? Henry goes on like you're a couple and Regina doesn't correct him."

"Because she spoils and indulges him."

Ruby smiled. "She does do that. Hey, according to Henry, you're going with them to the museum today."

Emma wrapped her hands around her mug and stared into the melting whipped cream. "No, I think I blew that. As well as many other things." Her heart sank into the stone of her chest. She might have problems carrying herself out of the diner if she felt any heavier.

"Oh. What did you do?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Especially to a stranger.

Ruby nodded. "Understandable. But, things might not be as horrible as you think. Regina's lived in this little town for six years now and only dated once as far as I know and that guy didn't last long. You might have a chance."

"Yeah, if I can figure out how to apologize."

Ruby nodded. "When in doubt, I always say go with the obvious. Whenever I piss my girlfriend off, I take her to the shooting range." Emma arched an eyebrow and Ruby laughed. "She's a hunter. It's that or go out tracking deer with her, which I wouldn't have a problem with if it didn't need to be done so damn early in the morning."

Emma nodded. "Okay, but I'm not sure what's obvious for Regina. I don't know her hobbies beyond Henry."

Ruby gave her a long look. "Are you sure?"

Emma almost said something smart, but then the idea hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew exactly what to get. Jumping up, she practically ran out of the diner. She would have to remember to thank Ruby later.

After hustling all over the place, Emma hoped she did not miss Henry and Regina. She really wanted to go with them. She had to wrangle a massive amount of flowers and a couple of balloons along with her brilliant apology gift, but she managed to make it to the door with everything still in her hand. Just as she was about to knock, the door swung open.

"Emma!" Henry's eyes brightened as he threw his hands up in a cheer. "Mom, you said Emma wasn't coming."

Regina glared at Emma with hard brown eyes, again as if trying to set Emma on fire with her gaze. Emma was not sure she had ever had that much contempt aimed at her before and then said a lot considering her mother, father, and her sister when she thought no one was looking not too long go. Emma's stomach twisted and she had to swallow a lump in her throat.

"She's not," Regina said with a finality that crushed Emma under all the weight built up inside of her.

"But, Mom, she's here!" Henry motioned to Emma with both hands.

"Henry, I already explained this. We will not be seeing any more of Miss Swan. Now, we should go. It'll be crowded if we get there too late." Regina took Henry by the hand and sidestepped Emma like she might do trash in the street.

Henry glanced back, giving Emma a pathetic little wave that hit Emma with a force she had not expected. She crumbled. It was like all of the air was punched out of her lungs. She wanted to go and share their excitement. She wanted to make this right. She wanted to show Regina she meant her apology. She would not just give up, as soon as she could catch her breath.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Emma tries once again to make things right. Does Regina let her?


	7. An Open Mind

I don't own these characters; Disney/ABC does.

7: An Open Mind

Emma was surprised no one in the high-class condo complex called the cops on her as she sat outside Regina's door, all of her apology gifts still in hand. She did not have anywhere to go and it was too hard to pick herself up. This was the most pressing thing in her life as far as she was concerned.

Regina and Henry made Emma feel the best she had in her entire life. She could just exist and experience things with them. There were no unrealistic expectations. They were interested in what she wanted, as much as she was interested in what they wanted. She could just be Emma and they seemed to appreciate her for who she was. She wanted that with all of her heart. She would tell Regina that as soon as possible and hopefully that would be enough.

"Please be enough." Emma had stopped praying a long time ago, but she prayed now. She prayed for hours that her apology would be accepted and she would be able to stay in their lives.

"Emma!" Henry charged up the final couple of stairs. He stopped in front of her. "You're all red."

Emma winced. It was not exactly cold, especially for mid-Autumn, but it probably was not the best idea to sit outside for who-knew-how many hours. Her face was numb now that she thought about. She opened her mouth and moved her jaw. It hurt. Her lips cracked and split. She licked the bottom one. Henry winced.

"Have you been out here since we left?" Henry asked, face a little scrunched together.

"Yeah, I really need to speak with your mom." Emma looked over at Regina, who stood behind Henry and eyed her with disgust tugging on her perfectly painted upper lip. Regina did not even glance at the flowers and Emma imagined Regina would pop the balloons the moment they were left to her.

"You should've come with us to the museum. The dinosaur exhibit was flipping amazing! They looked so real and they did a super cool show about dinosaurs!" Henry squealed as he balled his hands into tight fists. "Wait 'til I show you all the stuff I got! I wanted to get stuff for you, but Mom said you wouldn't be here. I'm happy you are, though!" He grinned and bounced right in front of her.

Emma wanted to smile back at him, but it was hard to manage with the terrifying look Regina had affixed to her face, as if Emma was the most worthless human being on the planet. With a deep breath, Emma climbed to her feet and managed to look Regina in the eye. She hoped her gaze showed the depth of her sorrow. Regina remained unmoved.

"Regina, please, can we talk?" Emma held a bouquet of flowers in front of her, as if they could shield her should Regina decide to pummel her. The balloons definitely would not be good protection.

"There's nothing to talk about," Regina replied.

Emma's shoulders sagged as she sighed. That was it then. _Why did I think stupid flowers and balloons would work? She's a damn class act working girl. She probably gets way better gifts than this all the time_. She just thought a classic with actual emotion behind it would do the trick. _Well, you were wrong, you fuck up. Now, you fucked it all up_.

Emma's throat felt tight and she had to swallow before she managed a final plea. "Then, at least let me apologize properly and maybe say goodbye to Henry." Emma would miss the kid. He let her know and understand how magical the world could be. He let her understand how childhood was supposed to work. He was such an awesome little guy. She hoped he grew up into an awesome man.

Henry blinked." Goodbye?"

Emma's lip wobbled and her voice cracked before it even formed a word. "Yeah, kid, I messed up, so it's probably best I don't come around anymore."

Henry latched onto her around the waist, jostling the flowers and causing her to nearly drop her real gift. He hugged her tightly and Emma fought off tears. She sniffled and had to look up, letting gravity do the impossible of holding back her tears. Regina rolled her eyes and groaned as if heaving some great burden.

"Oh, come in." Regina unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Emma had to walk in like Frankenstein's monster, dragging Henry inside with her, still attached to her waist. He did not seem to have any plans of letting go, which would make talking to his mother fairly tricky. Emma nodded down at Henry and Regina sighed.

"Henry, give Emma and I a moment," Regina said.

"No, she'll leave!" Henry held on even tighter.

"She won't leave," Regina replied. "Yet." Emma got a sharp look.

"You promise?" Henry asked with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I do. You'll be able to say goodbye," Regina replied.

"But, a regular goodbye. Not a forever goodbye," Henry said.

Regina only sighed and that must have meant something because he let go. Henry jogged to his room while Regina motioned to the couch. Emma's throat was tight as she and Regina down on opposite ends of the couch.

"First off, I want to say I'm sorry I kissed you. It was out of line." Emma presented the flowers again.

Regina eyed the flowers as if trying to set them on fire with her gaze, but then surprisingly accepted then. "You can't buy me with a bunch of dead flowers."

Emma's body sagged and her stomach twisted. "I know. It's not a bribe or anything. It's to let you know I'm really sorry. When I kissed you, it wasn't because, you know, what you do for a living and how I think you owe me. It was nothing like that, actually."

Regina scoffed. "Oh, really?"

"No. I'd never disrespect you or Henry like that. I care about both of you. In fact, that's why I kissed you. I care about you, Regina. I have feelings for you and I guess I projected my feelings onto you because I thought you had feelings for me, too. Obviously, I misread the whole situation and made an ass out of myself. I should've at least asked if I could kiss you before I did. That was just stupid and wrong." Emma rubbed her forehead. She could not believe she rushed in like that, knowing better.

"Yes, it was." Regina's voice was blunt.

Emma sniffled, feeling like this was the end. "I'm sorry for all of this. I just want things to go back to the way they were before." She pressed her hands together and could only hope that was possible.

Regina sighed. "Emma—" She did not get a chance to finish.

"Please!" Emma jumped over a cushion, coming in so much closer. "Spending time with you and Henry has been the best time of my life. I've never gotten a chance to share real family dinners or had someone talk to me the way Henry does."

Regina's face fell into a deadpan. "He's seven."

"I know! But, he knows so much and he's always so excited to share with me. I can't explain it, but I appreciate it. It's like he just wants me to know stuff he likes because he thinks it's cool and he thinks I'm cool." He just wanted to be around her and wanted her to like the things he liked. _Maybe he reminds me a little of me_. Whatever it was, she enjoyed Henry very much.

Regina's face did not change. "He's seven."

Emma snorted. "Fine, he's seven, but I like him way more than all my other friends. And I like you way more than all my other friends. So, I don't want to lose you. I overstepped, I understand. Hell, I suspected I overstepped the second after I did it, but I had to try."

Now, a frown settled back on Regina's visage. "Why? Because you put the time in and I owe you? Because, Hell, everyone else, including you, has had a turn, so why not have another? Because I'm only good for one thing?" While her voice was even, it was tight, confided by fury and a desire not to yell, so Henry would not hear.

"No! Because I like being with you." Why was that so hard to understand?

"And you want to date me?" Regina's scowl deepened and she crossed her arms over her chest, like the notion was so unbelievable.

Emma felt her cheeks flare up, hot from a blush at the idea of dating Regina. "If you'd let me, yeah." She would die happy if she could date Regina, but she would take things going back to how they were before and be just as happy.

Regina narrowed her gaze. "Even with my work?"

"I don't care about that." Emma had been around sex workers her entire life, which was one of the reasons why she knew she had gone about this whole thing with Regina all wrong. All of her mother's friends were strippers or prostitutes; sometimes, both. Several of them were kind to her throughout her childhood. They were people, like everyone else.

Regina shook her head. "You say that now until I can't go out with you because I'm working or I come in smelling like some gentleman's club or until I have a client throwing every gift imaginable at me. You don't want to date me."

"I would understand. I know that's hard to imagine, but I would."

Regina pursed her lips. "You would understand? Imagine it's some important date for us, but I had a client appointment. Would you understand then?"

Emma really wanted to hold Regina's hand and let her know it would be all right, but she was sure Regina would pull away, so she held off. "First, you wouldn't be with a client on an important day for us." Regina did not go out on Fridays, busy nights, to have movie nights with her son.

Regina sniffled and put her nose in the air. "You think too highly of me."

A small smile worked its way onto Emma's face as she felt a little more confident. "You forget, I know you now. I know how you operate. Regina, I know what your job is and I know who you are. I like you and I wouldn't try to change you. I'm guessing you've gone through this before, though."

"I have. Enough to know you might think you're fine with it and then two months from now you'll be trying to convince me to quit."

Emma frowned. "I wouldn't."

"You say that now, but the only people who don't care that their girlfriends are pros are pimps."

Emma shrugged. "My mom had pimps. I've grown up around this, so I'm not judging you or planning to try to change you. I just want to be with you." This was more familiar to her than it was for most people. She liked to think she understood.

"Aren't you so enlightened?" Regina sneered.

Emma's heart sank. "You're not going to change your mind on this, are you?"

"No, because in the end, it'll hurt all of us. You don't want to find out you're not as enlightened as you think. I don't want to be twice the fool. And Henry will be heartbroken if you go away, which you would if dating me didn't work out."

Emma twisted her mouth up. "Okay, the Henry thing is true, but you're a downer and I say this as a huge cynic. You see us failing just right away." She would do her best to never fail Regina again.

Regina looked at her like she was insane. "Because how else could we end, Emma? You don't have rose-tinted glasses. You know reality as well as I do."

Emma hated that she understood where Regina was coming from. Having feelings for someone and caring about someone was not relationship insurance. Past experience had taught her that. She sucked at relationships, anyway. She did not want to ruin this good thing. _So, maybe let's try to work on this friendship thing and never failing Regina there_.

"Maybe you're right. We can still be friends, right?" Emma hoped against hope.

There was a tiny nod. "I think that would be the best course of action."

"Okay, then no leaving me behind on any more awesome dinosaur trips! I really wanted to go!" She needed Regina to understand that. She wanted to go on these outings, to experience Henry's childhood, and to share in their joy.

Regina laughed, but it did not quite reach her eyes yet. Her eyes seemed a little disappointed, slightly wet with sorrow. _Don't think about it_. _Focus on your blessings. She's gonna give you another chance_.

"You are such a child," Regina said.

"Well, my best friend is seven, as you keep pointing out. Um… I got you a present to show you how sorry I really am."

Regina glanced up at the balloons. "You mean beyond the extravagant flowers and balloons?"

Emma gave her a roguish grin. "That was just to get my foot in the door. I got something I know you'll like." She went into her jacket pocket and pulled out a little white bag.

"This is going to be candy, isn't it?"

"Shh! Stop acting like you know me or something." Emma handed over the bag.

Regina gave her a pinched look, but opened the bag and pulled out a candied apple. Emma had to swallow down a lump in her throat. This could go one of two ways, she could come off brilliant and super observant or she could seem seriously cheap.

"I got it from a spot nearby that I know," Emma said.

"_Bridgett's Orchard_?" Regina asked, eyes on the candied apple. It was like work of art, reminding Emma of Regina. It was red with flecks of gold, protected by a clear, hard plastic case. Regina gave it a raw look, as if it was precious, but Emma was still nervous about this present.

Emma nodded and licked her lips. While her heart pounded in her chest, she felt a little warm, like hope. "You know them? They're famous for their apple stuff, but like everything in there's good. I bought Henry some gummy worms if you don't mind."

Regina glanced at Emma and made a show of scoffing. "Why should I mind when you're going to help him eat them? It's not like he'll be getting the full effect." Regina's eyes went back to her apple. "What made you buy this as your apology gift? I'm sure one of the balloons costs more."

Emma scoffed. The candied apple was the most expensive thing in her apology weaponry. "You clearly haven't been to _Bridgett's Orchard_. I know you like apples. You always drink cider when you get a chance. You make apple turnovers and apple pie and apple tarts more than enough for me to get that." And those were just from times she was at the house.

Emma could have been wishing up an illusion, but she was certain Regina blushed as she focused on her candied apple. Again, it could have been a trick of the light, but it looked like Regina was smiling. It was small, but there. Emma's heart finally managed to beat at a normal pace.

"I took plenty of video if that helps. With the dinosaurs, I mean. I'm sure Henry will enjoy talking you through each one," Regina said.

Emma had no doubt about that and did not have to wait to see how true it was. Henry went for his mother's phone the second she let him know it was okay to come out of the room. Regina smiled as she got up to handle whatever she needed to do and that was what really let Emma know things were fine between them. Well, things were back to normal, at least. She wished there was more, but she would take this, as it was way better than the alternative.

"You see this? You could barely tell there's people in this one!" He pointed to several dinosaurs on the screen. "They told us all sorts of great facts and then showed us with the dinosaurs and stuff. Did you know dinosaurs had feathers, so it's pretty unlikely that dragons were types of dinosaurs?"

Emma chuckled. "I did not know that." She could not imagine any sort of dinosaur with feathers, but if it was in a museum, it was probably true. "Does this mean the T-Rex was like a big chicken?"

He snickered. "Maybe, but I think it could still hold its own in a fight with a dragon. It would've been cool if they lived at the same time, right?"

Drawing back, Emma let loose an exaggerated gasp. "You mean they didn't?"

"No, silly!" Henry then started telling her all of these dinosaur and dragon facts.

Emma listened with a smile on her face. Every now and then, she would have sworn she saw Regina smiling at them as she moved around the condo. Emma refused to make eye contact, though, to find out.

"We should watch a movie tonight!" Henry declared as soon as he was done with the dinosaur videos. Emma wished she had joined them. It seemed like a magical experience, seeing the fossils, along with puppets, and animatronics with lights and smoke and sounds. All put together to teach children about dinosaurs and the planet millions of years ago.

"It's not movie night," Regina replied.

"Oh, what about game night? We could play a game before you leave for work," Henry said, causing Emma to look up with her mouth agape.

"Yes, I have work." Regina gave Emma a pointed stare that had the power to close her mouth.

"What babysitter did you get? Can you tell them not to come? Emma could watch me!" Henry flashed a big grin between both of them. He clutched Emma by the arm, tiny fingers digging into her skin and she wanted him to never let go.

"Henry, you know you can't have all of Emma's time," Regina replied.

"I don't want all of it. Just most." And, of course, he gave another big smile with twinkling eyes. He was way too aware of how adorable he was.

"Yes, well, do you want to hurt Tink's feelings when she finds out you don't want to hang out with her and do more crafts projects?" Regina countered his expression with a smirk.

Henry gasped, putting his hands over his mouth. "But, I like Tink and projects! Emma, you could stay and do the projects with us!" His hands went back to her arm and he shook her a little bit.

Emma was not sure how Regina felt about that and so she decided to play it cool. "I really don't want to push into your time with this Tink person. Sounds like you guys do some awesome stuff together and me being around might mess up the dynamic."

"No, you being around would be cool," Henry replied, holding onto her arm.

"But, she doesn't even know I'm here, kid. She'll never have enough supplies for me to do a craft project with you."

Henry put a finger to his chin. "You might be right. I don't know what project she might do, so I don't know if we have the right things." Henry rushed over to Regina. "Mom, next Saturday if Tink watches me again, we have to make sure she knows to bring stuff for Emma."

Regina gave him that indulgent smile they were all familiar with and the matter was settled for now. Regina made dinner. She got to sit down with them and have dinner. It was amazing. Topped off with Henry making sure Emma remembered movie night and he wanted her to bring the movie, maybe to make sure she was allowed to come back. _Least I've got an ally_. The fact that Regina did not object was enough to let her know she could come back, though.

Before Emma let, she learned she was in a much better standing with Regina than she could ever expect. Regina made sure she left with her _Mighty Thor_ graphic novel. She left it behind when Regina kicked her out, but now it was safely in her possession and she would make sure to take care of it.

"Thank you," Emma said, standing just outside the front door, hugging the comic to her chest.

Regina looked her dead in the eye. "Don't ruin it." That might have been about the comic or it might have been about their relationship. Either way, Emma nodded.

"I won't." It was the biggest promise of her life. She would do everything in her power to keep it.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma stared at her feeble movie collection and sighed, dropping her shoulders. She wanted to bring a good movie for Friday, so she started early, right after she got home from Regina's house. She wanted to find something Henry would like, but also something that might impress Regina. Did she know such a movie? She did not feel like she did. Maybe Snow could help. She seemed like she knew a lot of g-rated movies. She spent a lot of time with kids, doing crafts and stuff.

Emma groaned. "Do I want to go through that?"

She did not see what other choice she had. It was not like Lily or Killian or even Neal with his creepy-ass history of being held captive in a cult by his grandfather with a bunch of teenage boys would know what movies to watch with a cool kid. _I need better friends_, Emma thought for probably the millionth time in her life. Sighing, she bit the bullet and made the call.

"Hey, Snow," Emma forced at a smile.

"Hi, Emma!" Snow's voice was a bright chirp.

"How's everything?"

"Good. David's taking me out dancing. Do you want to come?" Snow asked.

"No thanks. I just want to stay in tonight." She was pretty tired after the emotional roller coaster of today. Besides, she did not want to find out what type of dancing Snow meant. She could already see the grand ballroom.

"Are you sure? We haven't hung out in a while."

Emma sighed, as that was true. She was not very interested in hanging out with Snow. She did not mean that in a harsh way. It was just throughout their time together and getting to know each other, Emma felt they did not have much in common. It was not their faults. They were from two different worlds.

But, how could she tell her sister, who was trying so hard to be her sister, that she did not want to hang out? Mostly because she did not like to hang out. And she did not like fancy places.

"I know. I just kinda like to chill at home a lot." Less of a chance of being arrested, betrayed, or fall down drunk. _Maybe Regina was right about us just staying friends. I haven't had a single healthy relationship thanks to those idiots. And, yeah, I barely want to leave the house nowadays_. It was less trouble.

"Well, we could always do something inside. Movies, games, junk food. I always wanted to have a slumber party when I was little. Did you ever have one?"

Emma flung herself onto her couch. "Not in the sense you mean." Sometimes, her mother's nice friends stayed over and they would braid her hair or do her nails, but not much more than that. None of them ever brought kids around, like they recognized the place was not suitable for children at all.

"You can tell me about it."

Emma knew Snow thought she wanted to know about Emma's life beyond what the news reported on when she first surfaced, but she could not do that to Snow. Snow had dealt with so much when Emma popped up, having her reality shattered to discover she had a sister her own age, to learn her father cheated on her mother, and to have a shadow cast over a father Snow clearly adored. That was more than enough.

If Snow realized Leopold had been aware of Emma and yet Emma's life growing up was far from a fairy tale, Snow would blame Leopold and her world would shatter again. Emma was not sure if Snow would be able to pick up the pieces a second time. She did not want to be the one to destroy someone who was shockingly strong.

"Emma, I want to be your family," Snow said.

"I know." Emma's heart sank back into a dark place. It hurt to know Snow wanted her. She did not know what to do with family. She did not know what to do with Snow. Snow did not know what to do with her. Eventually, it would probably all fall apart. They were barely holding on as it was. _No, don't think like that_.

"Please." The sound of the plea was enough to tear into Emma. It was so quiet, so desperate.

Emma wanted family. She was all too aware of that. It was probably why she was so attached to Henry and Regina. Hell, it was probably why she tolerated Snow, even when Snow was being annoying and insensitive.

"I've got nothing to do this week," Emma said. _Besides torture yourself, apparently_. "So, maybe just the two of us and some pizza? Watch some movies or something." Something simple. She just needed something simple.

Snow squealed. "Favorite pizza and favorite movies!" It would give them a chance to get really know each other. "Yes. How about tomorrow?"

"Good." Maybe whatever movie Snow showed up with would be good for a seven-year-old. "Tomorrow at like seven?"

"I'll be there." It was clear from her voice she was smiling and Emma felt good about this decision. She hoped that stood.

-8-8-8-8-

Tomorrow came sooner than Emma would have liked, but it was there and Snow would be soon, too. Usually, she felt too overwhelmed to hang out with Snow alone. Somehow, Snow was intense, even when trying to be chill. Emma could not describe it, only feel it and often it exhausted her. When David was around, Snow had someone else to direct that energy toward, even though David was a different problem himself half the time.

There was a knock on her door and Emma gathered her strength. Snow. She gave the apartment one more once over. It was as clean as it would get. Good thing she did not own much.

"Hey," Emma said she opened the door.

Snow's smile was beaming. "Hey. I wish you lived closer to the city."

Emma chuckled. "This is a good way to keep my friends away." Their drama would stay far from her, unless she went to it.

Snow's face twisted a little as she stepped in. "But, it's not a good way to keep friends."

"Then it's working."

Snow gave her a look, but Emma did not explain herself. Instead, she motioned to her sofa and flopped down herself. Snow followed her. The first time Snow sat on her couch, she had insulted it. Emma thought she had a top notch piece of furniture, but Snow let her know it was pretty much crap without ever knowing it was the best couch Emma had ever experienced. It was a weird metaphor for their relationship.

"You really should replace this thing," Snow said, patting the arm of the couch she leaned against.

"I like it." That was the plain and simple truth.

Snow nodded in acceptance. "So, what do you want to watch?"

Emma shrugged. "I figured I'd give you first pick. You're my guest and all." This was what little old man Henry taught her.

Snow smiled and made her pick — a movie called _Coco_. Emma heard about it, but never saw it. The way Snow smirked at her when she asked about, Emma knew she was in front of a small tragedy. But, it could not be too bad, right? It was a cartoon, after all, made for kids.

"Oh, my god, you suck so hard for that!" Emma wiped away tears.

"It's so cute!" Snow was crying, too, of course. She had probably seen the movie a hundred times and still cried over it.

"Oh, my freaking god!" How could a cartoon be so freaking emotional? Had Henry seen this before? Probably.

Snow laughed as she rubbed her eyes. "I should've made you watch _Zootopia_ first."

"Is it sad, too? Do you just watch all the sad cartoons?" She was not sure if she could take much more of this.

Snow chuckled more. "It's cute. This was cute, too."

The statement sobered Emma a bit. "You like cute movies?" Of course.

"Well, yes, but not all my picks for tonight are cute. I knew you'd like _Coco_, though."

Emma did like it. She doubted Snow would like her picks — the entire Alien series. It was possibly the most perfect movie series in existence as far as Emma was concerned, not counting the prequel. Yes, it was watchable, but not like every other movie in the series. And, sure enough, they watched the first one and Snow was horrified. Emma actually felt bad.

After _Alien_, they ordered pizza. It took a while, as Snow was not familiar with the menu and was shocked by the limited options. Emma liked having home court advantage. She could direct things, make things simple. Eventually, Snow figured out what toppings she wanted. Emma also ordered cinnamon sticks and soda, even though Emma had beer.

"You sure you don't want to try the beer?" Emma asked as they waited for the food.

"No. I've had beer and ale and things like that before. I'm not really a fan," Snow replied.

Emma nodded. "Didn't know that. Nice to learn it." That was not a lie.

Snow smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Is root beer your favorite soda?"

"Yup."

Emma grinned. "Mine, too."

The admission got a giggle out of Snow. The night was actually good, even though they did not get any real deep information out of each other. There was no real conversation beyond the movies, but it was just nice, mellow, and wholesome. Emma never would have thought to try this if she had not done it with Henry and Regina at first.

"This was really nice," Snow said as they settled to sleep on the floor. She had never slept on the floor before, but she did not complain. They had down thick duvets to lie on with sheets covering them.

"It was. We should do it again some time," Emma replied.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Emma would like that, too. She could feel a smile on her face as she fell asleep.

-8-8-8-8-

Of course Henry had seen _Coco_, but he had no problem watching it again. Regina did not seem to mind either. She expressed a different surprise after Henry went to bed and they curled up on the couch with expensive cider Emma had purchased as a delayed part of her apology. Regina had been impressed with the purchase, which made Emma grin like an idiot.

"You've seen _Coco_ before," Regina said, but it sounded a little like an accusation.

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

"You didn't cry."

"Neither did you."

Regina's mouth twitched into a smirk for a moment. "I'm the one with seven year old."

Emma chuckled. "Yes, you are. Can I ask you something personal?"

"Where's Henry's father?" Regina guessed.

Emma blinked. "No, actually. I hadn't thought of that. It was about Henry, though."

"Ask away."

"Well, the rich world knows you and gossip about you, but they don't seem to know about Henry. Plus, you're like a super good mom, so I figured these people who seem to know you or at best know about you would know you've got a kid."

Regina chuckled. "Are they still talking about my appearance at the party? That was two months go."

Emma nodded. "They're still scandalized I brought you to the party. It's been enough to keep Leopold from bugging me about marriage and men. He let me come to the last couple of parties alone and I got to leave early without him being pissy about it." It was a nice break. "I didn't expect them to all know you. A few of them seemed cool with you."

"Some were clients. Some of them hire me wanting to degrade me, but others genuinely enjoy my company. Most of them just want me to go away, your father included."

A snicker escaped Emma. "That makes two of us. What's the deal with everybody? Is Leopold bitter because you didn't marry him?"

Regina's mouth dropped open a little. "Snow told you?"

Emma shrugged. "She's got a big mouth, but she was also very happy to see you. She was under the impression you just vanished off the face of the Earth."

Regina sighed and took a deep swig of cider, finishing her glass. "Snow White…" She seethed so much the name came out as a long hiss.

Emma took a chance and touched Regina's knee, resting her hand there. "You can trust me, you know? I told you stuff about my mom that I never told anyone."

Regina glanced down at the hand on her knee, but did not say anything to it. She nodded. "I trust you, Emma. I wouldn't let you come here if I didn't. I wouldn't let Henry be around you if I didn't. Those people don't know about Henry because I don't want them to. I'm an exhibit to them. I don't want him to be the same."

"What do you mean you're an exhibit?"

"Well, people are willing to pay up to ten grand for the day with me."

Emma spit out her cider and coughed as some went down the wrong way. "Ten grand? That's my whole monthly income from Leopold." She wiped her mouth of dripping cider.

Regina snickered a bit as she handed Emma a napkin. "Yes, well, you're different from my clients, who are all part of that world and can afford those prices. Usually, the people paying ten grand will try to break me. They are disgusted by something and like to pretend it's me. They like to think I did something so terrible it warranted me being exiled from the nobles and treated like a broken bird."

"That sucks."

Regina waved it off. "They'll never break me. The worst thing to ever happen to me already happened. They can't come close and as long as I get to come home to Henry, then my life can go on."

Emma smiled and put her hand back on Regina's knee. "I know from experience how much people can suck. It's good you have Henry to come home to. Um… can I ask something else?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you doing this work if people suck? You're clearly very smart. When we were at the party, people were really listening to you when you talked about the economy and stocks and junk that I don't know a damn thing about."

"I'm good with numbers. It's something my clients like to talk when we're not doing other things. I'm a trained accountant, but I've also got a degree in economics and finance. I give stock advice, investment suggestions, balance books, and all sorts of things."

"Damn and you give good head and cook like a god. I might want to marry you." It was a joke, but Emma was certain it was too soon. She waited for the awkward silence, but it did not come.

Regina smirked. "Are you sure? Your father wanted the same."

Emma frowned and shook her head. "Does he even realize how creepy that is?"

"I think we established he's creepy. Remember, he was engaged to my mother before I was even born."

Emma grimaced. "Thanks. I forgot. I guess that explains why he cared what your mother thought when I brought you around."

Shaking her head, Regina poured herself more cider. "You poor dear. You are such a fish out of water. He cares what my mother thinks because she makes a hobby out of destroying people and she has my father's fortune to do it. She shouldn't be able to reach him or any of his friends, as she's as much of an outcast as I am, but they don't want to chance it. None of them want any part of her, especially after what she did to me."

Emma's face scrunched up. "What she did to you?"

Regina glanced away briefly and then looked Emma right in the eye. "Do you wonder why I do what I do?"

Emma shrugged. "I didn't really consider it. I know there's lots of reasons people end up in your line of work."

"You really have been around a lot of sex workers?"

"My mother seriously only hung out with strippers and pros. She used to be a stripper. That was the world she knew. I think sometimes she went back to it when she didn't know what to do with herself. Now, I doubt you're doing this out of boredom."

Regina winced. "Very much no. This is all I can do. When Leopold proposed to me, my mother accepted on my behalf, but she didn't know I was in love with a very sweet horse trainer. When she found us together days later, planning to run away, Mother was livid. And two days after that, Daniel was dead."

Emma's mouth hung open. "How?"

"A horse kicked him in the head. It was dubbed an accident, but I'm certain Mother had a hand in it. She wanted me to marry Leopold, wanted to add onto an already vast fortune she had married into. But, it was not meant to be."

"How'd you get out of it?"

Regina glanced at the hallway. "Henry."

Emma needed a moment and then it hit her. "He's Daniel's kid! You were pregnant."

"I was. I was six weeks along when Daniel died. I didn't know until I was eight weeks, though. Which was cutting it close, as our wedding was set for a couple of weeks after that. Leopold knew I wasn't pregnant with his child and suddenly didn't want me. Mother didn't want me at that point either, for losing out on the upward mobility in society, for having a commoner's baby, and for the shame of being pregnant but not married." Regina waved that all away with a flick of her wrist. "She disowned me."

Emma could not wrap her mind around any of that. "What? Over this? My mother walked in on me smoking pot and just told me to pass the blunt. This scared the shit out of me when she then walked in on me blowing a guy. Thank god she didn't want to share him." She blew out a breath, still scarred over that.

Regina arched an eyebrow. "She told you to make sure he returned the favor, didn't she?"

Emma had to laugh. Her mother had done just that and a little more. "You might've known my mother. She also wanted to be sure he took me out before that, which was way more conversation than I wanted to have with a dick in my mouth."

Regina chuckled. "Your mother sounds like a trip."

"Oh, trust me, I'm beyond properly traumatized by the woman and her friends. I can't tell you how many times her less than cool friends offered to take my virginity for money. That's not even the worst of it. That's not even counting the three times she lost me to the system. The third time, she was so high most of the time, she forgot she lost me to the state for six months. I had to run away back to her and remind her to get my ass outta foster care."

Regina blew out a breath and then sipped her cider. "Wow. Your mother might rival mine in abuse."

"My mom was pretty bad, but she never disowned me, even though she did make sure I never forgot I was a freak for having tits and a dick. She didn't seem too bothered by it until she had boyfriends around. Then, she called me 'Em' and let them think I was a boy. She'd get on my case if I dressed like a girl and her stupid boyfriends were around."

"My mother had goals for me that she felt were unachievable once I was pregnant, especially with a commoner's child. Therefore, I was useless to her and useless things should be discarded."

Emma frowned a little. "Yeah, I never got that from my mom. I think she liked blaming me for her life falling apart. She wasn't really wrong. Leopold bankrolled all of her vices to keep her from taking him to court over me. It worked, but she used the money to live fast and die hard." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." _It was fucking Leopold. So, fuck him_.

Regina gave her an amused smirk. "My mother wishes I was clever enough to have Leopold's child. She cut me off, but my father didn't. He paid for my schooling and I was able to get my degrees. Unfortunately, my father died of a heart attack not long after I graduated. He left some money for me, but my mother blocked my access and I learned as I planned to fight her on this, no lawyer would take my case. I couldn't dwell on that. Henry was born and I had to take care of him. I tried to find a job, but no one would hire me. Absolutely no one. I started in my field and worked my way outward, never getting anywhere. No one would even call me back eventually. My mother had me blacklisted, in every single legal job."

Emma could not believe someone could be so vindictive. "Even though you had a kid?"

Regina waved that off. "She doesn't care. She only wants me to understand and accept that she controls my life. She controls my world. I refused to accept that."

"So, how'd you end up with this gig? Like, not just as a pro, but this spot specifically."

"Through a sort of friend. I met Mal by chance and helped her with some money problems in her more legitimate businesses. She offered me a job, but I had to let he know my mother was out to ruin me and had the power to do it. She offered me this because it's completely off the books and my mother could make a great deal of powerful enemies if she rocked any bit of this business. So far, it's worked."

Emma nodded. "Well, at least you had this. Did it freak you out at first?"

"Of course it did. I had only been with Daniel before this job and not a great many times either. Added to that, he had been dead for almost two years at that point. Still, I needed to provide for my son and that motivated me. It's worked out and I hardly think about it now."

Emma nodded, even though she did not think that was true. Saying that would probably start an argument and Emma wanted to revel in this new level friendship between them, so no arguments. "Have you seen your mother since?"

"No, nor do I want to. She has what she wanted, my father's estate, businesses, and fortune. I'm of no consequence to her."

"That sucks." Emma held her glass out. "To crappy mothers."

Regina first poured Emma a little more cider and then toasted with her. They both knocked back their drinks. Despite the earlier hiccup, Emma felt closer than ever to Regina. Regina trusted her with this utterly personal information. Regina had let her in even more so than before. She was in deep and maybe it would lead to heartache, but she could not bring herself to care. She wanted to bask in Regina and everything about her.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: things go back to normal for the most part.


	8. Trust

I don't own these characters; Disney/ABC does.

8: Trust

Soft rock music floated through Emma's apartment as she sat on her couch in her pajamas. She had her laptop open, checking out toys online. She wanted to get Henry something, partly as an apology for what happened between her and Regina not too long ago. It affected him, too, after all. But, she also wanted to get him something as thanks. He managed to talk his mom into letting Emma babysit sometime. Emma was ready to burst from the trust in her. _So, gotta make this good_.

She was distracted from her search as her phone went off. She glanced at it. Leopold. That was a nope. Of course he left a voicemail. She groaned.

"Why?" She threw her hands up to the ceiling. She had to check the voicemail. She could not stand seeing the voicemail symbol on her phone.

She played the voicemail. "Emma, it has been a while, but I've been doing my best to clear your good name of the mess you entangled yourself with. I would like for us to meet and discuss how to better preserve your reputation, so you do not make any other false moves. I do not want high society to eat you alive."

Emma rolled her eyes. It was not about high society eating her alive. It was all about his reputation with those people. He wanted to put it on her, like he wanted to put everything on her. She did not care.

Before she could get back into her flow, she got a text. She knew it was not Leopold, but only one person always managed to get in touch with her right after him. She was not sure she wanted to look at what Snow texted. She felt like they had left things on such a good note after their sleepover and she did not want to ruin that. Still, she glanced at it.

"Emma, Father and I plan to go to the coast for the weekend. He wanted me to invite you."

Emma snorted. _He's learning not to invite me himself_. She was more likely to accept Snow's invite. "Not interested." She had been down to "the coast" with them before, a couple of months after meeting them. It was gaudy, massive house with a private beach and nothing to do. It was a trap.

"I told him. I think he's planning to set you up with someone. We're supposed to see a couple of other families while we're down there."

Emma gagged. "No thnx." _Several things I don't wanna do_.

"I tried to tell him you might be happier with a girl, but he wouldn't hear it."

Emma smiled and took a chance. "What's the deal with that?" She did not understand the aversion to homosexuality. It was not really taboo in society. There were histories of same sex couples and everything. Henry told her about a few of them and did not seem bothered by it, so it was not like it was abnormal to even a kid. What was with high society?

"Carrying on the family line." That was followed by a shrugging emoji.

Emma groaned. _They really still think like that? Geez_. "Well, I've got plans for the weekend. I'll catch you later. Have fun."

"You too."

That went well. _Maybe me and Snow turned a corner with our little sleepover_. They should do it again. But, that was for later. Right now, she needed to find something for Henry.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma glanced at the instructions to this Lego monstrosity as Henry just added pieces to whatever Harry Potter thing this was. "Henry, I don't think that goes there." She scratched her head and looked around Regina's living room, as if it would give her answers on how to put this damned thing together. _I should've gone with a model or something_. She thought Legos would be better because he could make the thing over and over again. Little did she know they might never put this thing together.

"It fits!" He raised his hands in victory.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to go there." Emma rubbed one eye in frustration. She was not sure how she let him talk her into helping with this. She never played with Legos as a child and if it was always like this, she was glad she had not. This was like a puzzle, but a more annoying puzzle because many pieces fit together, even if they did not go together. It did not help that Henry did not care if a piece was in the right spot. He only cared if it fit.

"It doesn't matter since it's time to do homework." Regina marched into the living room, clapping her hands.

"What? Second graders get homework?" Emma let loose an exaggerated gasp. This was their inside joke from when she was at the condo her first weeknight and Regina announced it was time to do homework. Emma had been beyond incredulous that a seven year old had real homework. And she found herself unable to help him with his math and needed to reassess her entire situation.

"We'll do the math first because I have to leave after. Should I call someone or will you two be fine on your own?" Regina asked.

Henry grinned. "We got this, Mom!" His expression and enthusiasm probably did not fill Regina with much confidence. Honestly, it did not fill Emma with much either. In fact, her stomach twisted.

"Henry, you gotta tone it down or your mom is going to think I planned something fun," Emma said with a laugh, hoping it did not sound as nervous as she was.

"Fun better involve him being in bed by eight with all of his homework done," Regina replied.

Emma grinned, knowing that would not make things better. Regina rolled her eyes, but did not say anything. She moved their Lego mess to the side as Henry pulled out his homework. Emma sat back and watched as she had done the past three times she had witnessed this strange bonding ritual.

Emma's mother had never helped her with her homework and she had never done much. She never connected the two until seeing Regina with Henry. They changed her thinking about homework. She used to think it was stupid, but now she figured it was a good way for a parent and child to bond as well for a parent to recognize where their child was education wise. That was a big deal.

Emma watched the mother and son go through the math work. It was possibly witchcraft because it went by fast and easy. Henry seemed to get every explanation Regina dished out. After the math, Emma took over. Henry had reading to do and he loved to read to Emma. Regina went to go get ready for a night with her client.

By the time Henry was done with his reading and identifying basic elements of a story, Emma realized Regina was not preparing for her date. She could hear Regina on the phone. She did not want to eavesdrop, so she turned back to Henry to make sure he listed who the main character was and two goals the main character had.

"Is this how you spell it?" Henry asked, drawing more of Emma's attention. Emma shifted her focus back to Henry, wanting to prove she could handle watching him.

They managed to finish all of Henry's reading homework and moved onto geography by the time Regina was back. She was dressed to the nines and Emma bit down a groan as much of her blood rushed somewhere it did not need to go. Regina smirked at her, all too aware of the effect she had on Emma and it took all of Emma's willpower not to rise to the occasion.

"Remember, bed by eight," Regina said, holding up her index finger.

With a scoff, Emma waved the whole thing off. "I know the routine." And she did. She was at the condo almost three days a week now.

Regina narrowed her gaze on Emma, which did not help the situation in her pants. "Don't get smart with me."

Emma scoffed. "I can't. Remember, I'm not even smart enough to realize second graders here homework."

Henry snickered, but Regina glared Emma down, which did nothing for her starving libido. It did not help that her body knew what Regina tasted like, but had not had her (or any) for weeks. Taking a deep breath, Emma closed her eyes and thought of the worst thing ever, her biological father. She did not even have to picture him doing anything. Just his stupid, self-centered face was enough the dose Emma in imaginary cold water.

"Emma, you okay?" Henry asked.

Emma blinked. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Your mom is just really pretty."

Henry nodded. "She looks like a princess a lot."

"I couldn't agree more." Emma tossed a smile Regina's way and was almost certain Regina blushed.

Regina gave Henry a hug and a kiss goodbye. Emma expected more rules and threats to come her way, so she was pleasantly surprised when Regina kissed her cheek and whispered a soft goodnight to her. Regina was out the door before Emma could gather her wits in response.

"So, what should we do for geography?" Henry asked.

Emma's mind was still a little blank. "Geography?"

"My homework. I have to make a map of where I live. Should we go big and do the town or go small and do the apartment?"

"Oh, apartment definitely. We get a chance to use our imaginations and make our own landmarks."

"Yes!" Henry rushed off, grabbing poster paper he had. "If Mom gets back in time, she can do a thing with tea that makes the paper look really old. It'll be super cool. We can put an X on it, like there's treasure buried here."

Emma agreed and they got to work, even though there was no telling when Regina would be back in. Still, they worked on Henry's map, ate dinner, watched some cartoons, and then it was time for bed. He was already bathed and in pajamas. He brushed his teeth and read a bedtime story with Emma.

"Good night, kid. I'll be on the couch if you need anything." Emma kissed the top of his head.

Henry yawned. "I know." His eyes closed. Emma was pretty sure he was sound asleep before she even made it to his door. This was a lot easier than Emma thought it would be and it was nice to find out her nerves were for nothing.

The rest of the night was fairly boring. Emma kicked off her shoes and settled on the couch lying all the way down. She watched a movie and then got a call a little after ten. She hoped it was Regina, but knew better.

"Hello," Emma said.

"Hi, Emma. It's Tink."

"Oh, hey." Emma had met Tinker Bell a couple of times. She usually watched Henry for Regina during her work nights. She seemed like a sweet person, kind and friendly. "Regina asked you to check on me?"

"You know she would've herself if she could. You need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Henry's asleep. His homework is all done and his book bag's all packed up for tomorrow. She left instructions in case I have to get him ready for school." That idea scared her a little. She had never been there when Henry prepared for school. It was too early.

Tink giggled a little. It was weird Regina had a friend who giggled, but Tink did. "I love how you're not freaking out about that being a possibility."

Emma shrugged, playing it cool. "Henry knows how to do it and he has no problem correcting me if I'm wrong. I doubt it'll be a problem." And saying it aloud made her realize how true that was. There was no reason to be nervous. Henry would handle whatever she messed up and it would be adorable.

"Okay. Remember, you can call me if you need help."

"I know." She would not, though.

"You can call me if you need something beyond help with Henry, too."

"I'm good."

"Emma, do you understand what I'm saying?" It took a moment to sink in.

Emma bristled and sat up as a shot blazed down her spine, burning her up. For a second, she was angry and insulted. She could get a woman on her own! She did not need an escort making her an offer, like some charity case.

"I get what you're saying, but I'm good." She had not had sex in weeks, but she did not care. She was fulfilled in life for the moment.

"Are you sure? I could give you a discount and I'm not nearly as expensive as Regina," Tink replied.

"Again, I'm good. I'm spending my money on other things these days." Like Lego sets she and Henry could not put together. She glanced over at the partly put together Hogwarts. _I should probably put that away_.

"I'm sure she appreciates it."

"Yeah, which is why she told you to make me an offer." In Regina's twisted way, she probably thought she was doing Emma favor. The thought made Emma groan. _Okay, I need her to not help me in this way_.

"She's worried you'll pine after her. Neither of you need that."

Emma snorted. "Good to know she tells you everything." What the hell did Tink do to deserve such trust? Emma had been around for almost two months and could hardly get the time of day.

"Don't be like that, Emma. She's known me for years. We've been through a lot together. What did you want her to do? Was she supposed to not talk about this? She cares about you and wants to make sure you both handle this well."

Emma's jaw tensed and she ground her teeth together. "By trying to get you to take me as a client, so I can stop being sex starved?"

"Well, she didn't use those words, but she doesn't want you to pine for her."

"And fucking you would help?" Emma tore off the couch, looking for something to punch. _No, calm down. This isn't your house. Besides, you know Regina thought she was being nice. She's not making fun of you_. _She is belittling your emotions, though_. She flopped back down. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_.

"I doubt it would hurt, unless you want it to." There had to be a smirk on her face from the sound of her voice.

Emma scowled. "I'm shocked Regina hasn't told you my kinks as well." _Or my secret._

"She's not trying to give away your personal business. She just cares about you. You know she doesn't have many people and she wants to keep you close."

Sighing, Emma rubbed her forehead. _Calm down. Calm down. Regina does care about and that's why you're here_. "Then tell her to stop pimping you out to me. I gotta go. I think I hear Henry." She did not hear a damn thing, but needed to get off of this phone call.

"Emma, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Nah, it's cool." She did not want Tink to think she got to her. Who knew what she might go back and say to Regina.

"Okay. Well, if you need help with Henry, you know I'm here."

"Yeah, thanks. Later." She ended the call before Tink could respond and she tossed the phone to the opposite end of the couch.

Emma's nostrils flared as she took several deep breaths. How dare Regina try to hook her up with another escort? Like Emma was just sniffing around her for sex? If Emma wanted sex, she could get it. Emma was not sure what she wanted, but she was getting enough of it without sex being involved. Why was Regina trying to reduce their relationship to just sex? Had they not grown past that? Apparently not.

Emma planned to give Regina a piece of her mind, but fell asleep before Regina came in. A creak noise brought her to consciousness enough to register the lights were turned out. She blinked and shifted, maybe she was about to get up, but she did not have the strength. Drifting, she was aware of a blanket placed over her and a kiss on her forehead. She was done at that point, fully asleep once more.

-8-8-8-8-

Henry's voice was low, but Emma knew it better than her own. Why could she hear Henry? _Oh, right. I watched him last night and waited for Regina_. Sitting up, Emma rubbed her eyes before opening them. Henry was right in front of her.

"Good morning!" Henry grinned. Of course he was a morning person.

Emma held in a wince at his volume. "Morning, kid. You're dressed?" It was a question, but it was obvious. Henry had on his uniform. _Wow, do I have to take him to school?_

"Yeah. Mom's about to take me to school. I can't believe you're still here. Are you going to be here when I come home?" Henry's eyes were wide along with his smile. He bounced in front of her, like he might jump right out of his shoes.

Emma yawned and stretched. "Henry, I gotta go home and shower and get clothes."

He poked out his bottom lip. "But, you could come back."

"Henry, we'll be late," Regina said, her voice carrying from by the dining room.

Emma turned to look, wanting glimpse of Regina to brighten her morning and she was not disappointed. Regina stood in a suit, like she had a day job in business, and she looked just as good in that as the dress she left in last night. Emma was about to compliment her, but then recalled this woman had the nerve to try to sell her a date last night.

"There's breakfast for you, Emma," Regina said.

"Thanks." Emma turned back to Henry. "I'll catch you later, bud, and we'll finish the Harry Potter thing."

"Tomorrow?" Henry's voice cracked and his eyes did that sparkling thing.

Emma rubbed her forehead. "Maybe. But, definitely before Friday."

There was that lip again. "Why not tomorrow?"

Emma shrugged and pushed his lip back in. "I can't be here every day, kid. I should probably see my friends." Hell, no. "Or spend time with my sister." Maybe. She needed some time to get her thoughts together about Regina, though.

"Your sister could come!"

Regina gagged and choked on air. Emma laughed and saved Regina, even though she was pissed with her. "I don't think my sister is ready for the awesomeness that is your small town of Storybrooke. She's a big city girl, so I'll probably have to talk her into it and that'll definitely take a while."

Henry nodded, but the way he glanced off to the right and chewed his bottom lip, Emma felt like that was not the end of things. Regina took him by the hand before a scheme could settle and hustled him out of the door. Emma sighed and went to see what was breakfast. She would stick around until Regina returned and give her a huge piece of her mind before dropping the mic and getting the hell out of Dodge.

Breakfast was scrambled eggs and toast, so Emma made a sandwich and poured herself some coffee. She sat at the table, but threw herself on the sofa as soon as she was done. The television acted as background noise as she checked her messages. The door squeaked as it opened and Regina stepped in.

"Kathryn, I need to think about that. It could be dangerous," Regina said as she kicked off her heels and lost three inches of height, but none of her intimidation factor. "Yes, it could be dangerous. There's a reason no one has done it before. There's a reason I need to be paid in cash."

Emma glanced at the time to see Regina had been gone a couple of hours, much more time than necessary to drop off Henry. The phone clutched to her ear might have something to do with it, but Emma had no plans to ask. She would not get into Regina's business. She just wanted to talk about last night and be pissed for a little while. Regina looked in her direction and blinked as if she did not expect Emma to still be there.

"Emma," Regina's voice was low. "Listen, Kathryn, the answer for the moment is no, just as I told Mal. I'll speak to you later." Regina dropped the phone from her ear. "Emma, you're still here."

"Yeah. You shocked I'm not busy dicking Tink down?" Emma replied.

"Excuse me," Regina said and tilted her head slightly. "Why are you upset over that?" She blew out a small breath and continued on her way, going to the kitchen.

"I'm upset because my friend tried to sell me her friend as a fuck buddy. What, are you scared if I don't get laid I'll jump you?" Emma stood and glared at Regina.

Regina did not seem fazed, putting on coffee. "Don't be ridiculous. I assumed you might like Tink."

Emma threw her hands out. "Oh, please. I've met Tink. What about her do you'd think I'd enjoy? And you expect me to pay her for the privilege. How pathetic do you think I am?"

Regina had the nerve to look at her like she was bored. "I don't think you're pathetic at all and I would never make that call based on you paying for sex. I can't imagine why you're so insulted. I was trying to help."

"By pimping your friend to me?" Emma sucked her teeth.

"I was recommending a service I thought you might like, something like when you fixed my flat tire."

Emma blinked hard and moved her hands as she spoke. "Oh, so this was an equivalent exchange and if I took Tink up on her offer, you'd be free to get rid of me?" _And why wouldn't she? No one ever actually wants you_.

Regina went to the fridge and pulled out some mixed fruit before getting a small fork. "You're being ridiculous again. You spend most of your time with us. You don't date."

"You don't know that."

Regina pursed her lips and stared at Emma. "I know you. You're pining for me and I had hoped time with Tink would help you move on."

Emma's stomach dropped a little. Regina wanted to get her laid, so her feelings would go away. She had to accept they were not meant to be.

"So, you thought my feelings would just magically transfer to Tink and you could be done with me?" Emma asked.

Regina sighed as she sat as the counter to eat her fruit. "That's not what I think. I do think it would help you process your emotions and move on."

"You know, you don't have to try to get me laid to let me know you don't want me. I got that loud and clear when you kicked me out and uninvited me to the museum. If you want me out of your life just say so."

Regina frowned and held her fork so tight it looked like it might bend in her hand. "We both know if I wanted you to go, you'd be gone. I just want to make sure you have a life outside of us. Emma, you're a grown woman and your best friend is seven."

Emma scowled right back. "Good to know Henry's my best friend. I thought it was the person I sit on the couch and drink with and talk to every night. What an idiot I am."

For the first time Emma had ever seen, Regina was speechless. The perfect time to leave, so Emma did. If she wanted this type of treatment, she could hang with her actual terrible friends, which she did.

-8-8-8-8-

Out of her three terrible friends, Emma felt like drinking with Neal was the safest bet. He had betrayed her the least and he would not make rape "jokes" like Killian would. He would not look at her as if she was "gross" or make little remarks to imply she was a man. So, she sat at the bar, nursing a bourbon while Neal downed a shot and sipped his beer.

"It's been a while since we've been to a dive." Neal motioned around them. This was definitely a dive and she had not been to one with someone in over a year. Dives were usually for alone drinking.

"Yeah, I went a little crazy with the money early on," Emma said. She had partied with her friends in very expensive places, places that tried to turn them away until Emma flashed some cash. It played out quickly for her, as it did nothing to combat the emptiness that always ate at her.

He chuckled. "It was awesome."

"Can't you do that now?" Last Emma checked, Neal was not as hard up as he liked to pretend. It was how he avoided prison time when the cops picked her up with watches they knew he stole. She went to prison and he went home, thanks to his daddy's money. _No, don't think about that_.

Neal shrugged, like she was making things up. Even now, he liked to pretend he was still poor, or the common man. But, his father had come into money when Neal was a teenager and Neal complained about it in a roundabout way, always talking about how money changed people for the worse. But, Emma found whenever Neal had a problem, he ran to the money.

"So, what's been up?" Neal asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to drink without being harassed." _Maybe just wanted to be with someone who won't treat me like I'm poisoned_.

Neal scowled. "You'd drink alone. Instead, you called me. You never call me. What happened?"

_I never do call him. I never call any of them, yet somehow they're still in my life_. "Nothing happened. We haven't seen each other in a while. What've you been up to?"

"Met a girl. She might be the one." The way a dopey smile appeared on his face, she had no doubt he spoke the truth.

Her mouth dropped open. "Get out! When did that happen? Why didn't you say anything?" She gave him a light shove.

Laughing, he righted himself on the barstool. "It happened a couple of months ago." Around the time she met Regina then.

She shoved him again, a little harder than before. "You been holding out."

He scoffed. "Like you talk about your life ever. If it wasn't all over the news when your bio dad popped up, I wouldn't know a damn thing about that."

"You want to talk about dads?" She pursed her lips. She had not even known his father was still alive until she got arrested. He always spoke about his father as if he died and Neal would argue he had. The father he had known died when he came into his money.

Neal took a swig of his beer. "Whatever. What about you?"

Emma sighed, shoulders dropping. "There's a woman, but she's focused on her career and her kid and doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Ouch. Well, that explains the depressing drink. Is it because of the thing?" he asked.

"I don't think?" Emma did not mean it to sound like a question, but it came out that way. Maybe Regina had no problem with her being different when she paid for it, but being in a regular relationship with her might not be so appealing thanks to her extra bit.

He arched an eyebrow. "So, she knows?"

"Yeah."

"And still wants you to be around her?"

Emma scoffed. "That's not saying much. Lily still lets me be around her."

Neal shook his head. "Only when she wants something or when she just wants to pluck the wings off a fly again. Lily is not nice." None of that was a lie. "Is this woman nice?"

Emma did not hesitate. "Yeah."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Do about it?" _What the hell does that mean? _"That sounds like some bullshit Killian might say."

Neal winced. "Don't compare me to that fucking loser. I don't mean you should stalk the damn girl."

"Then, what do you mean?"

"You know, how are you going to get her to want you back if your thing isn't a problem?"

Emma scrunched up her face. "By respecting her wishes and not harassing her. I'm not enough of an asshole to think I know better than her or to try to force feelings."

He laughed. "And that's why you won't get the girl. Women might say they want to be left alone and crap, but they really want someone who's so persistent they make a romance movie seem real."

"You sound like Killian with that crap." The last person Emma would ever go to about women was Killian, especially after his stalking advice.

Neal glared at her. "That dude is a loser who thinks rape is another form of getting laid. You know better than to listen to that idiot."

She scoffed and flicked her wrist toward him. "Or this idiot. I'm not taking dating advice from a guy who could barely pick up an emotionally wounded sixteen year old with daddy issues when he was twenty-five."

"I wasn't trying to pick you up." This was the lie Neal liked to tell himself after finding out that anatomically Emma was more like him than like other women. Back then his rejection had hurt, but now she recognized him for the loser he tried to pretend he was not. He still took it better than Lily and Killian, though.

"Whatever." Maybe she should have invited Lily out, but they were so guarded around each other it was pointless to interact. And she did not want to be called gross at the moment. "Tell me about your girl. Might help me with mine."

She doubted it would help, but it would be a nice distraction. Neal started talking, gushing really. It was a little cute, but part of her, the part of her that really knew Neal, wondered. As he went on about his perfect woman, Emma could only feel he had to con this woman Tamara. If she was as smart as Neal claimed, she would figure it out on her own. But, Neal seemed genuinely smitten with her, like she was with Regina. Had she conned Regina?

Was that why Regina continued to reject her, continued to hurt her? Or maybe it boiled down to her being a freak, same reason Neal did not want her? The same reason Lily thought she was gross and thought it was okay to use her. Same reason her mother was willing to allow the state to take her three times. A twist in her guts threatened to expel everything she had to drink. It was time to go home.

"Neal, I'll check you later. I need to get home." Emma dropped money on the counter and left Neal mid-farewell. She needed to do some thinking.

Going home to her one bedroom apartment in a city far away from the capital, and away from the hamlet of Storybrooke, thus away from her troubles, Emma hoped to regroup, to stop feeling so disposable. _Damn you, Mom. This is your fault_.

Throwing her jacket onto her couch, she marched to the kitchen for some takeout she hoped was from that week. It was a habit she definitely picked up from her mom, as the woman never cooked a day in her life. Emma could cook, but there was no point in cooking for one. But, maybe that was what she was meant to do.

No family she had was permanent or real. Even her mother lied to her, left her, and called her a freak. Why should anyone actually want her? Her phone chimed, as if answering the question.

"Henry wants to know if there will still be a game night tomorrow," Regina texted.

Emma sighed and glanced at her wall, where she framed her Might Thor graphic novel. Well, to at least one person, she was a hero. She might as well enjoy that while she had it. After all, Henry was a smart kid. It would take his no time at all to figure out she was a freak and worthless once he saw the signs.

Emma's thumbs moved. "Of course there's still game night. I owe him a beat down, after all." At least Henry wanted her for now. It was better than nothing and therefore good enough.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Emma pulls away or Regina pushes her away. It's hard to tell with these two.


	9. A Clear Conscience

I don't own these characters; Disney/ABC does.

9: A Clear Conscience

"Mom's been on the phone a lot," Henry said as he pressed the buttons on his controller with extra emphasis. After all, everyone knew the harder the buttons were hit the harder the game character did the move.

Emma shrugged. "It's probably work." Emma tried not to care anymore. Henry was the only one who mattered. So, she would hang out until it was his bed time and then go find something else to do with her time.

Henry accepted that and they focused on their game. He gasped as she did a move. "Oh, what? How'd you do that? Show me!"

Emma tried to show Henry how to do a combo move, but apparently it was too complex for his inexperienced fingers. He stared at her with stars in his eyes every time she did the move or some other combo. It filled her with joy, driving down the creeping darkness in her soul.

Regina came back into the living room without her phone. _Don't look at her. Don't look at her. Don't look at her_. Emma did not glance in Regina's direction. Mentally, she gave herself a high-five for her restraint. Dinner came and Emma passed on it.

"But, it's lasagna. You love Mom's lasagna," Henry said.

"I'll get a burger on the way home," Emma replied. _It won't be anywhere near as good as lasagna, but whatever_. She would probably leave soon enough. Henry would start his nighttime rituals for bed once dinner was done.

"Nonsense. I made more than enough," Regina said, waving the notion away with a flick of her delicate wrist. "I expected you to take some home."

Emma shook her head. "Nah, I should probably head home now, anyway."

"But, we could watch a movie after dinner!" Henry said. It was not movie night, though.

"No, I might call my sister and hang out with her." Maybe a movie night with Snow would be as good. Snow had not outright rejected her yet. She should get in her time with Snow while she had a chance.

"Why don't you tell your sister to come here?" Henry asked.

"I can't just invite people over to your house, kid. Now, I should see her more often. So, I'll catch you guys later," Emma replied.

"Tomorrow?" Henry's eyes spoke with hope.

"We'll see. Later, bud." Emma mussed his hair.

Henry grinned at her, as if he knew that bright smile would keep her showing up. Emma went to the door without sparing Regina a glance. It took willpower she did not even know she had. It was time to start moving forward. Completely and totally. She needed to stop doing things that would only hurt her in the end.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma spent a couple of days with Snow before making her way back to Regina's place. It was nice to spend time with Snow, simple, just hanging around the house. They binged a few television shows, had tons of takeout, and tried to find a hobby together, which was a bust. Snow wanted to keep it up, keep trying. But, Emma could not miss movie night. Henry jumped on her as soon as she was through the door. She fell back as he laughed, like both of them breaking their necks would be hilarious. Regina did not say anything, closing the door.

"I gotta pick the perfect movie! One you love 'cause Mom made your favorite! So, it's Emma's favorite night!" With that said, Henry was off to find what he thought was her favorite movie.

"He was afraid you wouldn't come, so he asked me to prepare your favorite meal," Regina said.

Emma took a small breath to keep her composure. "Do you even know my favorite?"

Regina smirked at her. "You're easy, Emma."

It felt like an insult. "That explains how I keep a seven year old best friend." That was probably more of a snap than it needed to be. _I'm way too defensive for a fun night of watching movies_.

Regina's face flashed anger before returning to passive. "Then perhaps you should stop taking your anger at me out on him."

"I'm just getting that life you wanted me to. Nothing more." Emma stepped away to help Henry find her favorite movie. She was not sure she had a favorite G-rated movie.

Regina did not have anything to say and Emma did not expect her to. She was doing what Regina wanted, after all. With teamwork, Emma and Henry managed to find a movie that Emma liked and Henry could watch. Regina ended up on the phone and she stepped away for a while.

"Mom, can we eat? I'm hungry," Henry said, flopping down on the couch to lie prone as if he was about to die of hunger. He was so dramatic.

"Yes, of course." Regina surprised them all by bringing her phone to the table.

Henry scowled and narrowed his eyes on his mother. "You can't talk on your phone You said that's rude to do at the table."

"This call is important," Regina replied.

"You keep saying that lately, but isn't our family time just as important?" Henry motioned to them all with open arms.

Emma had to swallow hard and convince herself he did not mean her when he spoke of "our family." His family was him and his mother and he wanted to spend time with his mother.

"Henry." Regina lowered her eyes and took a breath. "I'll call you back." She ended the call and placed the phone on the table.

Regina sat up in her chair and Henry stared at her. She stared right back. It was like a stand-off or a duel and Emma was not sure who was winning or even who won. Maybe Henry since Regina did not pick up her phone again.

For a long moment, dinner was quiet. A little tense. It gave Emma a moment to appreciate Regina had made her favorite, sirloin steak and a loaded baked potato. She did not care much for the creamy spinach, but vegetables were never her thing. But, as she tasted it, she found it was as good as everything else. It was a little jarring to see Regina know her favorite meal while her sister still struggled to know her favorite pizza toppings.

"Who keeps calling you, Mom?" Henry asked as Regina's phone vibrated against the table.

"It's just work," Regina answered, shaking her head. Her grip on her knife and fork seemed a little tighter.

"Why? They never used to call this much and you spend a lot of time on the phone now."

Regina glanced at Emma, as if this was none of her business. It was not like Emma wanted to know about who Regina was sleeping with. Emma focused on cutting her steak. Henry did not have to concern himself with that, as his steak was already cut. So, he focused on his mother, expecting an answer.

"Mom," Henry said. "You've been on the phone a lot."

Regina's jaw ticked and she took a long second to respond. "It's nothing to concern yourself over."

Henry was on it, though. "It makes you different. You don't pay attention anymore. You didn't help me with my homework at all this week. I just…" Henry sighed, tiny shoulders falling so far, so fast it was shocking his whole body did not drop. "I just wanted to know why."

Regina's shoulders dropped even more than his and her eyes were there was an air of disappointment all around. "I'm sorry, Henry. I didn't mean to neglect you."

For Regina to put it like that, Henry's words and attitude had to hit her hard. Emma did not get in between them. _They're not your business_.

"What's going on? Should we worry?" Henry included Emma in that, even though it was not her place to worry.

"No, it's nothing to worry about." Regina glanced away as she put down her silverware. She rested her fingertips on the table's edge, but did not look back at her son. "It's just I fixed a problem at work and now they want to put me in a different position."

Emma's interest was sparked and short-circuited her filter, as well as her thoughts on staying out of it. "What position?" She did not know there was a higher level them three thousand dollar a night escort. _Well, you could be the person in charge, but that's not usually a promotion. That's like if you start the business or whatever_.

Regina scowled and cut her eyes to Emma, as if telling her to keep out of it. "It's nothing."

"It can't be nothing. They keep calling you. It has to be a big deal," Henry said.

"It's nothing." Now, Regina's face was tight, mixed with fury and restraint.

Henry scowled at Regina, looking so much like her that it was a bit jarring. "Mom, you're not telling the truth. Why do they keep calling? What do they want you to do?"

Henry did not seem to realize he needed to let up, did not recognize the bright red in Regina's face. Emma was not sure if Regina was about to explode or not. Her leg bounced as she considered leaping out of her chair to dive on Henry before Regina erupted, but she doubted it would that type of blow up. She did not know what to do.

"They offered me a position in finance, like an accountant," Regina replied with a growl.

Emma blinked and her mouth was off with her again, powered by some sort of damnable hope in her chest. "Aren't you an accountant? Wouldn't that be kinda perfect for you?"

Regina glared at her and Emma could see an erupting star in those brown eyes. It was anger like she never knew. "Don't you mean perfect for you? Now I'm acceptable." Venom dripped from every letter in each word from Regina and poured off of her, like she wanted to strike Emma dead with nothing more than a glance.

Emma frowned. "You were acceptable before." Emma did not care about the sex work.

"You think I should take a job with less pay and longer hours to date you?" Regina curled her top lip like Emma was the most disgusting thing she had ever laid eyes upon.

"You're the one saying these things. I was perfectly content to date you as you are. You didn't want me," Emma said, rushing to her feet and her nostrils flared. "You wanted to push someone else on me, as if my feelings meant nothing. You wanted me to get a life."

Regina held up a rigid finger. "And don't think this job offer changes anything."

Emma shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it. I would never think I'm worth that, but maybe you should consider it." _Yeah, so heart, calm down. We're still worthless, okay? She doesn't want me and never will_.

"Why? So you can take me out on a little date?" Regina sucked her teeth and flickered her fingers, dismissing Emma's feelings once again.

Emma's chest felt tight and she could hear herself breathing hard. "No, so you can work in your field and maybe pick your dignity up."

Regina leaped out of her seat. "How dare you?" Her voice boomed enough for Henry to flinch.

Emma's chest was tight she could hardly breath, but it did not stop her from hollering. "How dare you! You act like I'm the problem, but we both know you're ashamed of what you do and you can't imagine someone wanting someone as used as you."

Regina clutched her chest as if Emma shot her. "I am not used, but it's nice to hear your true thoughts. Now get the hell out. Be aware that I'd never date someone like you, regardless of my job."

Emma scoffed. "I love that you think that's supposed to hurt." It did. Emma held herself together long enough to storm out, complete with slamming the door shut.

In the safety of her car, Emma screamed at the top of her lungs as tears burned her eyes. It felt like all of her organs fell out and she was hollow, empty. She was not sure how she would be able to drive home, but she managed.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma threw herself onto her couch and punched the cushion. Why had she fallen for a jerk like Regina? _Oh, because you always fall for a jerk, dumbass_. This time, she fell for a jerk with an adorable kid who made her feel so included she never thought it was possible. It was like family, but they were not her family. She should look elsewhere to build her family. Yanking her phone out of her pocket, she called Snow.

"Emma!" Snow always sounded so happy to hear from her, especially lately.

"Hey, Snow. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Yeah, they had just done that, but they had a good time with their own movie night and sleepover. It was nice to have Snow without having to worry about David around, but she would be able to stand him, too, if they went out somewhere. He was her brother-in-law. He could count as family.

Snow actually squealed. "When?"

"Whenever you want." It was time to get that life and get away from Regina, who hated her enough to keep a job she disliked in order to avoid dating Emma.

Snow cheered. "We should do movies and pizza again!"

"We just did that."

"I love it. We should've been doing movies and pizza since we met!"

"Okay, but maybe we could try some other takeout. Mix it up a little bit again. That was fun. Have you ever gone clubbing?" Emma would not mind showing Snow what she did for fun if they were ever really going to be close. She would not have to worry about Snow trying to waste her money or how Snow might stab her in the back like her other friends.

"No, I've never been to a club."

"Oh, right. You spent your fun years fighting in a war, which is very cool in its own right. It's also cool you've never been to a club. You want to go to a club with me? I'd like to show you the scene a bit."

"Can I bring David? I'm not sure he's never been either."

Emma shrugged. "Sure, why not? We can all have a good time."

"Sounds like fun!"

Emma hoped it was fun. She needed something to help her move on. Or at least get to enjoy having a sister before Snow abandoned her or betrayed her. Such was her lot in life.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma wanted to go someplace exclusive, but Snow insisted on seeing the places Emma hung out on a regular basis. Emma took her and David to a spot that was pretty tame, and also less lesbian than her usual fair. She slapped the bouncer, Anton, five as they strolled in.

"Don't make me here to throw you out this time!" Anton called out as she led Snow and David in.

Emma laughed and threw Anton her middle finger. Snow squealed and at first Emma thought it was because of her rude gesture. It turned out Snow was just excited and ready to party. She rushed the dance floor with David in tow. Emma smiled, waved them off, and made her way to the bar. It was supposed to be one drink, but when Emma started talking to the bartender, she guessed she had at least three.

"Hey, Alice, that's my sister. It's her first time in a club," Emma said as the bartender stood in front of her. She pointed out into the dance floor.

"Wow, first," Alice replied.

Emma bobbed her head a little, feeling like it might slide off her neck if she was not careful. "She is my first sister, too. I'm going to blow it soon. I always blow it."

"Emma, you're four drinks in and you've barely been here an hour. I'm going to need to cut you off before Anton has to toss you out."

_Four? Holy shit. When did I have four drinks?_ "No, no, no. You can't throw me out. I don't want to ruin this for my sister."

Alice gave her a pointed look. "Then shut up and act like you know how to handle your alcohol."

That sounded like good advice. To avoid talking, Emma ordered another drink. She tried to drink it slow, but her mind wandered to the fact that she was destined to be alone. She drove everyone away, including a best friend, who might have been a seven year old or it might have been his mom. Every time she thought she found some place to fit in, she found out what she always knew, she did not fit anywhere. Every person she had ever met proved that.

"Emma, it's okay," Show said.

Emma blinked. When did Snow get next to her? And where was the bar? "What happened?" _What the fucks is going on?_

"You had too much to drink. Don't worry, I got you," David said. Emma jumped as she realized he was right next to her. In fact, he was holding her up.

"How'd I have too much to drink? I only had like three drinks and Alice waters her shit down like its tea," Emma replied.

David laughed. "You definitely had more than three. We found you crying into your glass about how everyone always leaves you and you hate everybody because they hate you."

"You smashed your glass against the bar and shattered it. You were so angry when we took you from the bar," Snow said.

Emma could not remember being that angry, but then again she could not recall being pulled away from the bar. How much had she had to drink? The number was a blur. She did not think much of it as David helped her into a town car.

"Emma, do you really think everyone hates you?" Snow asked.

Emma sniffed and rubbed her nose. "Everyone does. That's why Mom never cared when child protective services showed up, even though I was the reason she never had to really work. I know I'm getting the allowance she used to get and that damned woman couldn't even be bothered to put aside a college fund for me. Although, she did say she didn't bother because I was gonna end up in prison anyway. She wasn't wrong." Emma's shoulders dropped, as did her heart. Her mother knew she was worthless as a kid and had not been wrong about her yet.

Snow gasped. "Emma, that doesn't mean your mother hated you."

Emma scoffed and punched the seat in front of her. "The woman left me in foster care three times. I ran away when I was fifteen and she didn't give a damn. When I come back, the only thing she said was 'you better not have gotten a bitch pregnant.' You know what, Mom, screw you! I'm not irresponsible like freaking Leopold. I'm not getting strippers pregnant the night before my freaking wedding!"

"Wait, you're older than I am?" Snow's voice was loud and made Emma's head pound.

Emma laughed through the pain. "By a whole two months." She held up what she hoped were two fingers. "That's right. I'm the crappy older sister. Can you believe it? While you were fighting in a freaking revolution, I was running away from home and doing petty crimes to stay afloat and I'm the older one!"

Snow took a breath and her face twisted. "Dad always said being with your mother was an accident from too much to drink at his bachelor's party."

Emma shrugged, throwing her hands up to exaggerate the motion for no reason beyond being drunk. "It's possible."

Snow shook her head, almost frantically. "My mother always said I was the best gift she got for her wedding. I was born nine months after the wedding. One of them lied."

"Probably your dad. You don't know it, but he lies about everything. He doesn't know that I know he knew about me in the beginning and paid Mom not to say anything about me, not because I'm illegitimate, but because I'm a freak." Emma put her finger to her lip, wanting Snow to understand that was a secret.

"You're not a freak, Emma. You're my sister. We're family." Snow hugged her around the shoulders, pulling her close.

Emma slumped against her, sorrow weighing her down. "I don't have family. Nobody wants a freak like me, even foster families sent me back when they found out about me. Regina knew and she threw me away, too. She didn't want me. Nobody wants me."

Snow hugged her even tighter. "I want you. I'm sorry if I haven't shown that. I like having a sister, but it's hard to have one from a different mom after a lifetime of hearing how perfect my parents were for each other and how in love they were. But, I want you, Emma! I want us to be a family."

Emma snuggled in closer, holding Snow like she never planned to let go. "I want you, too. I just want a family." It seemed like something nice, like a dream, but an attainable dream if people would only accept her.

"You got me." Snow kissed her forehead.

Emma sighed as a pleasant, mellow feeling seeped through her. "Thank you. You got me, too."

The rest of the car ride was silent and Emma was pretty sure she fell asleep. When she came to, she was in her bed, still in her clothes, with Snow lying next to her. Snow smiled at her.

"You okay?" Snow asked.

It was a loaded question, but Emma did not have the brain power to get philosophical. Pity she was not that sort of drunk. "Still drunk. Still missing Regina like crazy."

Snow smiled a little. "You and Regina, huh?"

"No, only me. She doesn't want to date a freak. No one ever does. They like to use me and throw me away until they find out my sperm donor's a billionaire. Then, all of a sudden I matter. The money didn't even matter to Regina. She's _that_ disgusted with me." Even Lily was not that disgusted by her.

Snow gave he a squeeze. "Everything will work out."

Emma did not believe that. Unfortunately, she did not have a clever or profound way to express her disbelief. She passed out before one came to mind.

-8-8-8-8-

In the morning, Emma rolled out of bed in want of a hot shower. She could smell the alcohol dripping from her veins. She felt almost human again after the long, burning hot shower. Still, her head hurt and thumped with each beat of her heart. She needed to drink some water. She stepped out into the living room to find Snow on the couch.

"You're still here," Emma said, studying Snow.

Snow gave her a soft, subtle smile. "I wanted to make sure you're all right. You were pretty down last night."

Emma rubbed the back of her neck. Last night was a bit or a blur, but she could feel the sorrow in her bones. "I'm sorry if I messed up the night."

A soft smile settled onto Snow's face. "But, you didn't. You showed we need to talk because you have so much inside you, Emma, and you're just going to carry it around until it destroys you."

Emma sighed and ducked her head. "I'm not really a talker."

"I know, but you need to start. If you want, I'll go first."

Emma wanted to argue, wanted to kick Snow out, but that would not help. It would only serve as a self-fulfilling prophecy. "I just need to get some stuff."

Snow nodded and Emma ducked into the kitchen. She popped some waffles in the toaster. While she waited for breakfast, she grabbed a glass and took some headache pills. Pills swallowed and she gulped down some water as her waffles popped. After applying the appropriate amount of butter and syrup, she returned to the couch.

"Where did you get waffles?" Snow asked with a scrunched up face as she scanned the kitchen area.

"The freezer. What did you eat?" Emma only had waffles and cereal for breakfast foods and she could not imagine Snow having a bowl of Trix.

Snow shrugged. "I called out. I thought that's what you do."

Emma shook her head. "Nope. Waffles, bagels, and anything else that can be shoved in the toaster. I always have cereal, which is good for breakfast and dinner. Sometimes, I'll make eggs, but nothing more."

Snow tilted her head as she stared at Emma. "Can you cook?"

"Somewhat, but I never do. I don't like to be bothered. So, you wanted to talk?" Emma cut off a bit of waffle with her fork.

"I haven't been fair to you. I've always wanted a sister and I'm happy to have you, but I haven't thought of or treated you like a person really. You're a fantasy to me, but you're a person. A person with feelings. I act like I'm the victim between us sometimes, but you are, too."

Emma shook her head. "I'm not a victim. You don't have to see yourself that way. Leopold did what he did, but we've got each other out of this."

"Yes, and I want you to know and understand, I want us to be with each other. You're my sister. That bond won't go away." Snow reached out and stroked her knee.

Emma glanced at the hand. "Even as the fantasy gives way to reality?"

"I still love you and I'm happy you're my sister. It's a little jarring to find out you're older than I am."

"You really didn't know?" Emma had not celebrated her birthday with Leopold and Snow. Neither had given an indication they knew when it was. She expected it of both of them, but knew Snow was sincere in her ignorance. Leopold was not. And why should he celebrate her birth? He probably looked at it as a day that almost ruined him, especially with the way he capitalized off of his storybook romance and wedding to Snow's mother.

Snow gave Emma's knee a squeeze and her eyes glistened. "I don't know a lot about you, Emma, and I think it's my fault. Like I said, you were a fantasy to me, so in my head I made you out to be whatever I wanted. I don't want to do that, though. I've gotten glimpses of _you_ and I really like them. I just want to be sisters with you and find out how great you really are. I liked our movie night, our sleepovers, and clubbing. These aren't things I'd have thought to do, but you did and they were fun."

Emma's forehead furrowed. "Even when I got drunk?"

"You got drunk because you're hurting and keeping it all bottled in because you don't think you can trust anyone. But, you can trust me. I'm not going anywhere, sis."

Emma smiled, but she could feel a tear slid down from the corner of her eye. "I want to believe that." She really did. She wanted nothing more than to know she was not doomed to be alone in the world.

"Well, think of it this way, I liked clubbing and you still have to show me tons of clubs. I have to stick around at least for that." Snow smiled as well and she wiped away Emma's tear.

Emma's smile became a wide grin. "Consider it a deal."

"Then we're stuck together. I can take you some places I like, too. Not like the places Father always want to go to, but just places I like. How do you feel about archery?"

Emma scratched her chin. "Never thought about it, but I'm open to trying." It would do her well to get to know Snow as a person, too.

Snow clapped a little. "Good. It'll be fun. I'd take you horseback riding, but Regina will probably handle that."

Emma's shoulders dropped. "I mentioned Regina last night?"

"That she didn't want you. Have you been seeing her?"

Emma shook her head. "Not really. She's been trying to get rid of me since that party, but I'm too stupid to realize it." Regina probably was done with her after their second time together. Emma did not earn enough to be with Regina and, regardless of what Regina said while she was working, in the real world, she probably found Emma as disgusting as everyone else did.

Snow squinted and shook her head like she did not understand. "Get rid of you? Why?"

Emma shook her head. "Not everyone likes me as much as you."

Snow chuckled. "It's probably for the best. Do you really want to be with someone who almost married Dad?"

Sighing, Emma ate her words and finished her waffles. She really did want someone who almost married her sperm donor, but it was not meant to be. Maybe she really just wanted a family and Regina had represented that. She was not sure. She would hang out with Snow and see how things went. Hopefully, she did not want Regina in the way she thought she did.

-8-8-8-8-

"How much money is it going to cost us if I shoot someone by accident on purpose?" Emma asked as she followed Snow and David into some archery club. How was that even a thing? Was it like a gun club? "We're going to shoot some glocks after this, provided I don't kill anyone and get arrested."

"Will you stop worrying? You'll be fine," Snow replied.

"If I can do it, you can do it," David said, patting Emma on the shoulder.

Emma was not sure about that, but she would not back down. As they were getting set up, her phone went off. It was Regina. Her heart jumped, hope and anxiety mixed together in a way that made Emma want to throw up. _What does she want?_ _Should I answer? Why not? Well, she could be calling to say sorry. Are you kidding? Regina isn't the type to apology. Stop being stupid_.

Her thumb hovered over "accept," but Snow called her name and the temptation vanished. She would not take any calls from Regina. It was probably Henry, anyway. She had no desire to get drawn back into the family scene.

Henry had to learn it was over. They could not be friends. They should never have been friends. Time to get over it. Shooting stuff should help.

Shooting things did help, even though Emma sucked hard with a bow and arrow. It was crazy, and a little scary, how good Snow was with a bow. David was okay, but Snow was a beast with it. The important thing was it was fun, so they made more plans. Snow also promised to give her archery lessons, so she did not accidentally wound anyone.

There was clubbing, a gun range, trips to the theater district. Why had no one told her how awesome musicals were? Theater magic really was a thing. It was beautiful to see how certain things were portrayed and pulled off. She and Snow had never been to an amusement park before, so they went and had fun like two little kids, like two sisters. There was cotton candy and funnel cake along with roller coasters and other thrill rides. It was awesome.

-8-8-8-8-

"I still don't understand how this is your favorite movie," Emma said as she moved around her kitchen to fix up the popcorn. She and Snow were having another movie night, watching each other's favorites.

"Hey, I didn't make fun of you!" Snow shot her a glare from the living room to the open kitchen. Before Emma could respond, a buzz echoed through the apartment. "Emma, is that your phone?"

"Yeah, leave it. Probably one of my delinquents trying to get me outside to spend me little bit of money." Emma stopped taking calls from her so-called friends. She wanted to get into a better headspace and then decide on what to do with them. She was leaning toward cutting them off, which would probably be the healthiest thing for her.

Snow shook her head. "I still can't believe Dad gives you a ten thousand dollar allowance. That's terrible. Do you have any idea how much he makes a month? You're not even a drop in a bucket of that."

Emma snickered a little. "It's cute you're outraged for me, but this is still more money than I've seen in my life. I don't really care about the money at this point. I honestly don't care about him. I've got you. It's all good."

Snow smiled and then grabbed Emma's phone from nearby. "And maybe Regina. You just missed a call from her."

Emma scoffed. "I'm not worried about her either. She's burned me twice. She won't get another chance. Now, fire up you extreme corny favorite movie."

"Hey! This movie is a classic!"

"It's also racist and sexist, but whatever."

"It is not!"

Emma chuckled and grabbed the popcorn. As the movie played, Emma checked her phone. Regina had called, as she did every couple of days since their split almost a month ago. There were voicemails and texts as well. She never listened, never read. It was probably all Henry, but she would never know. She should delete the number, but could not bring herself to do it. This was her last piece of Regina and Henry. She was not ready to let go.

"You okay?" Snow asked.

Emma blinked and dropped her phone. "I'm fine. I'm thinking we should order real junk food for dinner."

"Pizza is real junk food."

"Only if you don't have an imagination. Let me teach you." She ordered dinner, nothing but cake and cookies.

Snow laughed, but did not complain. Emma imagined this as their childhood. They did not need to have the same mothers, just a chance to be around each other. They did not need to blame each other or even their father. They just needed to let things be and enjoy their company. She felt happy, like this could last. Or so she hoped.

"This is nice," Snow said with a yawn as the movie ended. They were on the floor, leaned against the couch.

Emma smiled. "I was just thinking that. I think we'd have been good friends as little kids, even though we're so different."

Snow gave a slow, sleepy nod. "Yeah, I agree. My mom would've loved you."

Emma snickered. "My mom probably would've hated you, but that's because she was messed up."

"I'm sorry it was like that for you. My mother was a sweet woman. Everybody loved her."

"Ah, so she was you."

Snow laughed, but shook her head. "Looking back on it, she taught me through her actions how I wanted to be. I didn't get to experience her long enough to really get the full effect, but people tell me about her all the time and I just want to be like her."

"She sounds nice. Too good for Leopold."

Snow glanced away for a moment. "Maybe. She loved him, though. I could always tell my mom loved him. She spoke on him like he hung the moon and she looked at him like he was worth all the stars in the sky." Her demeanor dropped a little. "Why would he cheat on her?"

"Men like new and shiny things. Well, some men. I think you hooked a good one with David." Before David, Emma probably would have thought all men were garbage, based on her experiences with them. But, David was a genuinely nice guy. He cared about Snow and probably would never do anything to hurt her.

Snow smiled. "Good to know."

"Yeah, I don't want you to worry about him. He's definitely not out laying strippers. Not with his damn sheep farm dreams."

Snow laughed. "Well, what's your dream? If you had to run away from people, where would you go?"

_Regina_. Emma shook that away. "I never have a destination in mind. I just go. People can be ignored. Where would you go?"

"I like being around people, but if I had to get away, I'd go to a cozy little cabin in the woods. I don't know what I'd do for food, though. Can't get takeout in the woods."

Emma chuckled. "No, you can't. Maybe you'll find a grandma out there willing to feed you or something. Just don't eat her house or anything." There was more laughter.

-8-8-8-8-

Snow left that morning after she and Emma made plans to hang out again in a couple of days. Emma went to make some breakfast. Her waffles popped just as there was a knock at the door. What had Snow left behind? Why not just text for it after this long?

"You coulda just called me for whatever you need," Emma said as she yanked open the door and was face to face with someone who was definitely not Snow. It was Regina.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: what does Regina want? How will Emma react?


	10. Grace

I don't own these characters; Disney/ABC does.

10: Grace

Emma had never felt so many emotions all at once until Regina stood in her doorway. It was like a hurricane inside of her, storms of hope and fury mixing heavier than winds and rain. Lightning bolted through her, burning her veins, scorching her lungs, making it hard to breathe, hard to stand. Her legs trembled, like she would not be able to hold it together through this typhoon. Worst of all, Emma's heart felt like it was seared, fried and crispy, ready to crumble into ash.

What the hell was Regina doing there? She was getting over Regina and now there was this crap. Her heart might never heal from this. There would be scarred tissue, so much scarred tissue. She would never be the same.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Regina asked with a smirk. It was a forced expression, not helped by the lines under her eyes. Lines that could not be hidden by her perfect makeup.

Emma frowned and arched an eyebrow. "Why should I?" She was not masochist and did not want to keep inviting Regina to wound her.

"So the whole complex doesn't see you in your boxers." Regina motioned to Emma with one hand.

Emma forgot she was in her pajamas, which were a tank top and boxers. But, she was not moved. _It's not like my dick is hanging out or anything_. "You know what, fuck them and you. I don't need this." No, she did not need Regina haunting her in person, ripping her heart into tiny pieces in her own home. _Why won't she just leave me the fuck alone? _

Regina's face had the nerve to twist, like she was confused. "Don't need what?"

Emma shrugged and shoved both hands in Regina's direction, but did not touch her. "Whatever bullshit you're about to say to me to get me back to my seven year old best friend. Maybe it's time to stop spoiling him." _Hey, leave the kid out of it. You like Henry and it's not his fault his mom is an asshole_.

Regina scowled. "I'll thank you to keep your parenting comments to yourself."

"You don't have to hear them if you fucking leave." Emma pointed to the hall.

Regina did not get the hint and stood her ground. "I just want to talk and you're not answering your phone."

Emma glared. "No shit, I'm not answering my phone. I don't have to answer the phone for you. You don't like me and I don't want to talk to you. I'm not putting myself through this anymore. You're not my family and I give up, so just leave me alone." She put her hand on the doorknob, planning to slam the door in Regina's face. Her hand refused to follow through, though.

"I can't." Regina's tone was sharp, but her eyes were glistening.

The words, two simple words, made Emma's stomach grind against itself to the point where she felt like she might throw up. Her eyes burned, but she refused to cry, not in front of Regina. She would not let Regina hurt her anymore. So, she would not let sad words lure her back in. _Be strong. Take care of yourself the right way for once_.

"Regina, I can't do this anymore." Yet Emma did not close the door. Her hand trembled against the knob, crushing it in her grip.

"Please, let me talk to you. Two minutes." There was a plea in her voice, in her eyes, but why? What did it matter?

"Why?" And had Regina just said please? _No, no, no. Don't get caught up in that. That's how your heart gets crushed and torn into tiny little pieces. You're going to let this woman be the death of you. Stop doing it to yourself, stop hurting yourself_.

Regina did not hesitate to answer. She spoke up so fast, Emma almost missed it. "Because I was wrong. I was wrong to let you go. I was wrong to hurt you, but you scare me."

Emma held in a scoff. "I scare you? Let's be serious." _Dude, close the fucking door before this gets crazier. You need your heart to live and you're giving her a chance to eat it a third time. Do you really think you're going to bounce back from that bullshit? Idiot_.

Regina swallowed, throat visibly moving, and she wrung her hands together a couple of times. She blew out a breath. "I am serious. You scare me. What you want to give me scares me. I've never felt this way before. I don't know what it is and it frightens the hell out of me." She rubbed the center of her chest for a moment.

Emma scoffed. "So?" _Yeah, so why are you listening to this?_

Regina pressed her hands together. "So, I attempted to destroy it, even if it meant destroying you. I can't afford fear in my life, Emma. Fear makes us do stupid things and I've run out of stupid things. I can't afford to make stupid decisions."

Emma scowled. "And I'm a stupid decision?" _You're definitely making a stupid decision by not closing the door_.

Regina's mouth tugged to the side for a moment. "You were questioning my sanity the day I caved in and let Henry invite you home."

"Because that was crazy. You didn't know me and I know you were breaking rule number one. And that's rule number one for a reason," Emma said. "I was just a client."

"And you grew into so much more than that and that's a frightening thing. I can't even think of words to describe you to me at this point. That's beyond frightening and try as I might, I couldn't figure out how or why. I couldn't figure out how you got in, why you got in, or even why you wanted in." Regina's eyes looked haunted, as if she had seen some things, terrifying things that might never go away, and maybe it was from looking inside of herself.

Emma's brow furrowed and she stepped aside, holding the door open just a little wider. Regina watched her for a moment before stepping inside, slower than necessary, slower than she usually moved. Emma eased the door shut, feeling like anything louder than the soft click would shatter them both. Regina's gaze washed over the apartment before falling back onto Emma. Emma scratched her bicep.

"This apartment is a little bigger than what I pictured for you," Regina said as she scanned the place.

Emma shrugged. "When I got it, I felt like I should spoil myself a little bit. Every place I lived before this was about the size of a shoe box." It was too much, though, especially when she was alone.

Regina nodded. "It's good to find some place that fits you. And maybe someone who fits you."

Emma sighed. _It's too early in the morning for this shit_. "Cut the bullshit, Regina. You made it very clear how you feel about me."

Regina took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself. "No, I didn't. You frighten me, Emma. You frighten me how you're always there and how I can see how much I matter just all over your face. It's scary. It's scary when I think about how I want to come home, see your face, and fall into your arms. I shouldn't want those things. I shouldn't want you."

"Because I'm a freak." In some shape of form. Was that not the story her entire life? She was never good enough, a freak in some manner. Maybe not physically for some people, but still something to discard.

Regina stomped her foot. "You're not a freak!" She threw her hands out. "You're wonderful and I miss you and that's terrible because I don't have the right and I don't want anything to happen to you." Her eyes glimmered.

"Anything to happen to me?" That was a weird thing to say. _What the hell does that mean? No, no, no, don't get distracted. She's screwing with you, again_.

Regina glanced away and took a deep breath. When she faced Emma again, there was a tear sliding down her cheek. "My mother would never let me be happy if she knew and if I were with you, she'd know. You don't know it, but you're part of her world now and if someone mentioned I was seeing you, that I was happy after humiliating her, I don't know what she'd do, but I'm certain it would involve your death."

Emma scowled and rolled her eyes. "Dramatic much?" _This is your fault. You opened the door and you let bullshit in. Just when I thought you knew better_.

"Emma, I work as an escort because it's the only job my mother will allow me to have. I have two degrees, one in finance and in economics. I'm a trained accountant and I work as an escort." Regina pointed to herself. "You saw how the people at the party hung on my every word as I talked about stocks and trade and I work as an escort." She pointed at herself again.

Emma winced, not wanting to remember the party, not wanting to remember how this whole mess started. Back when she thought she won, but actually ended up entangled in a crazier game. Still, her mind drifted. Thinking back to the party, it was very clear those people respected Regina's opinion on money. How smart was Regina really? Probably smart enough to make money off of those nobles by advising them if she could, but it seemed like she could not.

Regina continued on. "My condo isn't even in my name because no one would rent, lease, or sell to me when they found out it was I, Regina Mills, doing the renting or buying because of my mother. The day you saw me stranded on the side of the road fighting with my auto club to come, yes, they even were deciding if helping me was worth my mother's potential wrath. I've had doctors refuse me and Henry treatment. I don't even want to tell you about the nightmare of finding Henry a daycare, then a preschool, and now a regular school. I can't escape her. I mean, I live in a small town, hundreds of miles from my mother's main residence and she still can reach out and ruin me whenever she feels like it. My life is a constant mess and I don't want to drag you into it."

Emma wished she could call bullshit on Regina one more time, but knew Regina would not lie about these things. Why would her mother do things to stand in the way of Regina's happiness, her life? How was someone such a bitch? But, this seemed like a different excuse than Emma being scary for Regina.

"So, were you protecting me or yourself when you decided you'd never date me?" Emma asked, folding her arms across her stomach.

Regina looked her dead in the eye. "Both. I meant it when I said you scare me. You represent something I gave up on many years ago, something I know I don't deserve anymore. I look at you and I know I could be happy with you. I know you'd do everything in your power to make me happy. I don't think I know how to be happy anymore and it's not fair to put that burden on you."

Emma held in a wince. She knew a little something about that. She was only now learning how to be happy, especially on her own. She had sought it out in all the wrong places, accepted all sorts of abuse for it. _You're probably doing that right now_. For some reason, it did not feel that way. Her heart was in her throat, but did not feel like it was in a vice, as she had felt before.

"You can't put your happiness in the hands of others," Emma said, even though she thought she still did this. It was just she put her happiness in the hands of a person who did not seem keen on letting her down. But, time with Snow was helping her learn how to respect herself, love herself.

"I know. At the time, when I was screaming at you, I didn't realize it was because I don't know how to be happy. Your presence made me happy and the first chance I got to ruin it, I jumped on it. You didn't deserve that. And, I'm sorry."

Emma swallowed at the apology and her heart swelled. Two people in life had apologized to her. Snow, for not seeing her as a person, and now Regina. No one else had ever felt Emma was worth it. It took a lot for those two to apologize, as both Snow and Regina tended to think they were right, too. Emma was not sure how to take the words. _No, focus. Don't let pretty words get to you_.

Regina continued on with a sniffle. "But, there's more to it. I don't know what my mother might do to you. It could be gruesome or it could be something as diabolical as her reappearing in my life to tell me how good I am for landing Leopold's spawn. She'll give me enough rope to hang myself and take you with me."

Emma snorted and waved the explanation off. "Like you already have?"

Regina sighed and wiped away a tear. "I had hope that I could salvage this, salvage us."

Emma glared at Regina. _How dare she!_ "There is no _us_! You made that perfectly clear."

"Emma." Regina reached out, like she was about to touch Emma, but she thought better of it. Her hand fell to her side. "I was a coward, among other things. I was scared of how you felt about me and how I felt about you. I'm still scared."

Emma could feel her expression hardened along with her heart. _Don't let her suck you in. She made her choice. Stop being a damn toy for every damn body_. "Then why are you here?" _Fucking up my life again_.

"Because being without you is Hell." Regina placed her hand on her heart. "You're buried deep within me now and being without you is like being without a huge piece of myself, a piece that hurts more and more each day it's missing."

Emma scoffed. "So, it's all about your pain. Bye, Regina." She stepped back over to the door, putting her hand on the doorknob.

Regina did not move. "It's not about pain." She motioned to Emma. "It's about the void. There's an Emma shaped void in my life. I want to include you in meals, but you're not there. During movie night, I want to ask what you'd like to watch. I want you to try new drinks with me. I buy things for you when I go grocery shopping."

Emma swallowed, trying to ease a knot looping itself around her stomach. It did not help. No one had ever thought of her like that, even when she was right there. Regina did it after banishing her. She shook her head. _Yeah, she banished you, you idiot. Don't let her stab you in the back again. This is just a fucking set up and you can't keep doing this to yourself. You deserve better_.

"Regina, I can't do this again. I can't fall into your void because you'll swallow me whole, but eventually spit me out. I won't survive it a third time." Emma never gave someone a second chance to betray her. Yes, she might remain friends with them, but the trust was never there again. They could not have a relationship without trust. She had already chased Regina and gone back once. She could not do that a third time. It would be beyond stupid.

But, Regina had Henry and that made Emma falter in her usual behavior. And, Henry made things hurt even more than ever before. Losing Regina would be one thing. Emma had lost at love three times, twice for being a freak. Losing family was another thing and she had never lost the same family twice, except for her mother. At least her mother had the excuse of being an addict, and admittedly only having Emma to get money from a wealthy Leopold.

Emma was not emotionally equipped to handle losing Regina and Henry again. "I can't deal with this emotional game again, Regina. You've disregarded me too many times."

Regina wrung her hands together as more tears came. "But, haven't I let you in so much more?"

The question struck Emma, hitting her in the chest. She had not considered beyond the initial trust it took for Regina to literally let her in. Regina inviting her into her home, letting her get to know her son, that was huge. Regina violated sex worker rule number one and mama bear rule number one for her. Before she put everything on the line, Regina had done so.

"How can I know you mean that?" Emma asked, her voice low. It cracked, reflecting on something inside of her. _She put it out there before you did, risked as much as you did_. _Is that worth more?_ It felt like it was for some reason.

Regina wiped her eyes. "Because I'm here. I don't have to be here, Emma. You could have, in theory, given us what we both wanted, but I don't want this. I never wanted this and just couldn't face that fact until it was reality." She took a breath. "It's hard and awful and I've never been so miserable."

Emma opened her mouth, but closed it. She did not want to agree, as that was not entirely true. She had not been miserable without Regina. Yes, she had missed Regina. It was a different sort of feeling. It was a quiet pain. It followed her, muted, but there. She felt like she could learn to live with it.

Regina motioned between them and then stepped closer. "I want you, Emma. I want to be with you. I want you there for dinner and movie nights and helping Henry with school projects and everything in between. I don't want you to miss another trip to the museum or anywhere else unless it's your decision or you're the one with a good reason to do so. I just want you, Emma."

"You hurt me." Emma felt it was important to state the obvious. "You hurt me to protect yourself." _Yeah, so throw her ass out. Just open the door and put your foot in her ass. Close the door and this chapter in your life_.

"I did. I know I did and I'm sorry you're hurt, but that allowed me to understand what you mean to me." Regina tapped herself in the chest. "I'll do my best to never hurt you again. I want to give you everything you never had. I want to be there for you."

"My sister's here for me," Emma said. She was not sure why she said that, beyond wanting Regina to understand she did not her to beg for scraps. She did not need Regina in the same way she had when this began. _I'm not that desperate anymore, so throw her the hell out_.

Regina nodded and gave her a little smile. "That's good. I hope Snow treats you as a sister should. That doesn't change what I said, though. It doesn't change the fact that I want to be there for you. I want to be with you through good times and bad."

Emma puffed out her cheeks and shook her head. "And what about when you use your job to attack me and tell me how I feel? What about when you're pissed at yourself, but you take it out on me? What about when you're the bad time? What then? You don't seem to get I can't do this again. I can't keep being torn apart like this."

Regina let loose long breath. "I took the other job because I can't trust myself to treat you right if I continue as an escort. I don't think I can treat myself right. And it's like you said, I'm ashamed of that job. I'm ashamed of myself." She wiped away more tears and looked away.

Emma was not sure what to say to that. It was obvious Regina was ashamed, not matter how cool she tried to play things. "Still, you could end up resenting me because you took a job with less money for me."

"No, I took a job for less money for myself, for my son. It hurts to lie to him. It's like every breath I take with him is a lie because I can't tell him how I put food on the table. I can't tell him about any part of this. When he sees me leave some nights and he talks about how nice I look, it makes me want to throw up. He thinks I'm a princess and I feel like the exact opposite of that, almost all of the time, especially now without you."

Emma had nothing to say to that. She did not know how that felt. Her mother had always been upfront about her "job." Now that she thought about it, maybe it was more her mother's hobby. Her mother did not need to strip after she was born, but she did on occasion. Maybe it was her way to meet men. Regina was not like that. _Which is good since my mom was an entire mess_.

Regina looked at Emma. "Maybe things would've been different if I had a say in the matter, if I was able to really choose this job, but it was this or throw myself back into my mother's talons. I couldn't do that, not with Henry. I couldn't let her hurt him as she had done with me."

"I'm sorry you felt that was the only path you could take and you didn't want it." Emma meant that. No matter what happened between her and Regina, she was definitely sorry this was Regina's lot in life. Even she had a choice in things.

Regina licked her lips. "It doesn't matter now. It let me meet you and ultimately led me to my current position."

"Which is?" _Are you really curious? Weren't you supposed to be throwing her out?_

"I'm in charge of finances for the service now. Apparently, the guy before me screwed up so bad we were losing money."

Emma winced. "An escort service with three thousand dollar a night ladies was in the red?" _How is that even possible?_

Regina frowned. "He's a moron. He wasn't even stealing from the company. Just stupid."

"And you're okay with taking this job?" Emma asked.

"We both know I'll be happier in the long run. I've ached to use my degrees and I won't feel ashamed if I'm with you about being with a client because it won't be that sort of client."

Emma arched an eyebrow to the statement. "Were you?" _Is that really more important than the fact that she just assumed you're going back to her? _At the moment, yeah.

Regina's face scrunched up. "Was I?"

"Ashamed to be with me because you were with clients?"

Regina sighed. "Emma, there were times I could hardly look at you because I was going out with a client. It was like, Henry looked at me like a princess, but you treated me like one and again, I felt like the exact opposite of that. I couldn't understand how or why you'd share space with me. I couldn't understand how you developed feelings for someone like me. Even when all I thought you wanted was sex, I couldn't understand why. I'm soiled."

Emma scowled and stepped a little closer, studying Regina's face with serious intent. "You don't actually believe that crap, do you?"

Regina's eyes wandered to the floor briefly before meeting Emma's gaze again. "I did. I do. I know you're comfortable with sex work, but apparently I'm not and it took meeting you for me to realize really that. I had put it in a box and never bothered to open it until now. I know you didn't judge me, but I judged myself. I was able to ignore it until you. Even though I made it seem like this boiled down to you being unworthy of me, I was the one who was unworthy. I am unworthy of you."

Emma moved to embrace Regina. She knew this kind of pain all too well. How it felt to be nothing to be people. Regina sniffled again and soft sobs shook her body, but she did not move. Emma gave her a tight squeeze.

"I thought you didn't want me because I'm a freak," Emma said as Regina buried her face in her shoulder and let loose a wail. It rattled through Emma, shaking her insides, causing things to fall into place.

Regina held Emma tightly, clawing at her back. "Never!"

Emma believed her. "Okay." She stroked the back of Regina's head. "Okay."

Regina sniffled and stared at Emma with wet, red eyes. "I swear I never thought of you that way. I've seen true freaks and monsters in my line of work. People who made it their business to try to hurt me because they thought it was fun. People who do unspeakable things. Those are the real monsters and freaks. Hurt people who hurt people. You're nothing of the sort." She let out a weak chuckle and managed a half-smile. "In fact, you're rather on the gifted side."

Emma knew she should not let that go to her head, but it was impossible to stop. She grinned and Regina rolled her eyes, which only made her grin more. "You think I'm big."

Regina sucked her teeth, but the effect was lost as she sniffled and wiped her eyes once more. "There's no think about it, but beyond that, the most important thing is that you're kind. You still manage to be kind, even though the world has taught you otherwise. I admire that about you."

Emma's brow furrowed. "Why? You're kind, too."

Regina laughed. "You've mistaken my moments of kindness for you to be my personality. Emma, what I do for you, I don't do for anyone else."

Okay, that was really going to go to her head. She gave Regina a little squeeze. "Can I make you dinner?"_ Dude, seriously? I'm that easy?_ Yes. She could not help it. Regina was not just in her heart. Regina and Henry, they were her heart. How could she exist without her heart?

"I'd like that." Regina's voice was small, content. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Emma inhaled and let it out slowly. "I believe you. Apology accepted." _Dude, you fucking suck_.

"Shall we be friends?"

Emma's shoulders dropped. "Yeah, first. And then, see where things go."

Regina nodded into her shoulder. "Then can we take this slow?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Emma still needed to heal. _Maybe third time's a charm. Do you really believe that? When has anything ever been the charm for you? All you do is take back people who hurt you, who want to break you. You never learn._

"Can you hold me for a little while?"

"I'd love to." She really would.

So, Emma held Regina for who knew how long. It was nice, soothing. For the first time in a long time, it felt like Emma could breathe. The weird thing was she had not been aware she was suffocating before this. _Wow, that quiet pain might have been a lot worse than I thought it was_.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Regina asked.

Emma buried her nose in Regina's hair and inhaled her lovely scent. It was like being surrounded by warmth, wrapped in the perfect blanket. "I'd love to, but eventually we're gonna need to eat and possibly sit down."

"Not for a while, though."

That was true enough. For their first official date, Emma put on pants and then made spaghetti with meatballs and toasted bread. It was the only thing she was confident she would not mess up because of how nervous she was. _Stupid hands, stop shaking_. Her hands might have stopped trembling if her heart calmed down. It felt like her heart might beat through her chest.

_Is this the right thing to do? _Emma was not sure. It felt like she had fallen right back into old habits. Except, no one had ever apologized to her before she accepted them back in her life. She usually let people who hurt her waltz in and out of her life at their own accord. No one had ever acknowledged they hurt her before. This was new, even though it seemed like the same old thing. _So, it might be all right to try this, to do this_.

Regina waited patiently in the living room, only offering to help once when Emma was swearing up a storm in the kitchen. Other than that, she busied herself on the phone. Emma tried not to eavesdrop, but it was no easy task. The couple of calls Regina made seemed about Henry. One sounded like it was to Henry and another confused her with a lot of numbers talk, so it might have been business. And then dinner was served on a dinette set Emma used to collect her mail and whatever other small junk came into her life.

"You never sit here, do you?" Regina asked.

"Absolutely never, but I want you to think I'm civilized." Emma grinned. She hated how light she felt inside, but it still felt so good.

Regina gave a small, almost shy smile. "I've seen you eat four lobster rolls. I know you're anything but."

Emma chuckled. "I thought you'd be more comfortable here. You know, since you eat at the table and everything."

Regina's smile grew and a light blush colored her cheeks. Emma could get used to seeing that. She wanted to pamper Regina in little things, things no one thought to do for her. _And_ _your dumb ass actually thought you were over her. You're an idiot_. But, for the moment, she was a happy idiot.

"The food is good," Regina said after taking a bite. Her voice was quiet, like she was scared to say the wrong thing.

Emma sat up tall. One little compliment and it was like the sun beamed on her. _Oh, you're in love with her. Gross_. It did not feel gross, though, not with Regina looking at her with warmth in her eyes, enjoying food she made. It was like someone had given her the world. Her heart felt like it could float off into space. _Please, don't let this bite me in the ass. Please_.

"So… um… tell me about the new job?" Emma requested and was surprised when Regina opened up about it like it was no big deal. She answered every single question Emma had, even sounding a little giddy at some points. And then, Regina surprised her.

"Tell me about things with Snow… please," Regina said. Emma was more than happy to tell someone how she was getting along with her sister now. They had a nice dinner with simple conversation, but it was like they both soaked up the other's words and experience.

Emma was able to realize how much she missed talking to Regina. It was little things, things she never missed with other people who wandered in and out of her life. Regina was not Lily, or Killian, or Neal. She was so much more. _So, please, don't hurt me again_.

-8-8-8-8-

It took Regina almost a month of dating to reintroduce Emma to Henry, which Emma took as a good sign. Regina was serious about taking it slow, but also serious about them when she decided Henry needed to know. Emma thought things had been going good and Regina had to be on the same page if she thought Henry should know about Emma.

While she had not seen Henry in two months, Regina had given her updates on him. He had not forgotten about her, mentioned her often. Regina always looked sad when she talked about it. Emma was not sure what that was about, but she did not want her time with Henry to be sad. She hoped he was happy to see her.

Emma was a bit nervous about the whole affair, like she was meeting the kid for the first time. Her guts shook. What if he hated her? He could blame her for disappearing from his life. She knew how much that could suck for a kid. _Yeah, he probably hates me_.

"Emma!" Henry managed to make it from his room door to the front door in less them a second.

Henry hit Emma with enough force to knock her back. He hugged her around the waist and cried, loud sobbing wails actually. Even though that did not seem like hatred, Emma remained tense. Henry was upset with her, which was almost as bad as hating her.

"Why'd you leave? Don't you know we love you and worried about you? I was so scared I'd never see you again!" He wept into her shirt and she could feel the cold press of his tears on her abdomen.

"I'm so sorry, kid." Emma gave him a hug, hoping it would make things better.

Henry hugged her even harder, like he might never let her go. "Mom apologized to you? She said it was all her fault you didn't come back. I'm sorry you guys had a fight. Mom said that was her fault, too."

Emma glanced at Regina, who busied herself by walking away. A smile lit up Emma's face. Regina could have badmouthed her to Henry, made the kid hate her, and blame her for everything, but she had not. Regina had respected her enough, respected her relationship with Henry enough to tell him the truth. As her eyes stung, Emma hated how emotional the Mills family made her, but she would not have it any other way.

"Mom said we'd have a special guest for movie night and hoped it was you! I picked a good one just in case. You'll like it and Mom's going to make tacos!" Henry grinned, his entire face lit up like fireworks. He grabbed Emma by the hand and tugged her into the apartment.

"Good to know my taco request made it through." Emma gave Henry a thumbs' up.

Regina glared at her, but that was all. It was almost like no time had passed with Henry. He grabbed his latest favorite book and proceeded to catch her up with it. She listened, more than happy to simply bask in his presence. Her world felt like it tilted back into the right way and her world felt whole again. He made sure to stay close to her, like he would leave with her if she had to go. She soaked up the attention and enjoyed it even more when he squealed over their personal "taco bar."

"This is awesome!" Henry had shredded lettuce hanging off of his lip.

"Manners," Regina said and she plucked the lettuce from his mouth. "The food isn't going to run away. You don't have to eat the tacos whole."

Henry had the grace to appear thoroughly scolded until Regina looked away. Then he went back to shoving tacos in his gob. Emma was not much better. They both had a mix of hard shell and soft shell tacos until it was movie time. They had dessert and enjoyed the movie. The only problem came when it was time for Henry to go to bed.

"Emma, you'll be back, right? Mom won't be mean to you anymore, so you have to come back," Henry said, clutching Emma's shirt.

Emma mussed his hair and gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Her face did not feel awkward, so she assumed she pulled it off. "I will definitely be back."

"Maybe even more than before," Regina said, some hope in her voice. She had her hands pressed together.

Emma felt like light spread through her at the invite. She wanted to jump up and click her heels. "We'll see how things go, Henry. I'll be back."

Henry's eyes narrowed. "Tomorrow?"

Emma looked up at Regina. Was there something important going on that Regina failed to tell her about? "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Nothing has to be happening for you to come over," Regina said.

That felt big. Massive. Emma swallowed around a lump in her throat. Regina gave her an open invite into her home. This was major. This was serious.

"Good to know," Emma managed to choke out. "Then if you don't mind, I'll be by tomorrow."

Regina nodded, probably understanding even more than Emma that this was a test. Emma needed to see if the invitation was real. So, the next day, Emma popped up. Henry cheered and Regina smiled. That was enough for Emma.

"Thanks for not making the kid hate me," Emma whispered as Henry hunted for a game they could all play together.

Regina held her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I would never. I doubt I could if I tried. But, most of all, I don't hate you, so I wouldn't want him to hate you. Besides, I told you I didn't want to lie to him and it could be a lie to say any of this was your fault, beyond the fact you made me care about you."

Emma smiled and leaned down, giving Regina a kiss. "You like me."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course I do."

Emma could burst with glee over how easy Regina admitted to liking her. Regina was less prickly now and it was nice. Regina seemed happy, which made Emma happy. It was one thing when Regina popped up at her door, looking the definition of pitiful, but to see her words in action was sweet. Regina wanted her, wanted them. Emma swallowed down words it was too early to say and was saved by Henry.

"Oh! _Trouble_! We haven't played forever, Mom." Henry yanked his bounty out of the closet and bolted over to them. "You know how to play, Emma? If not, I can show you."

She smiled. "You better show me how." She knew how, of course, but Henry loved teaching. She would let him. So, they settled down for a few games of _Trouble_.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma missed talking to Regina on her couch, but found she liked making out with Regina on the couch even more. But, she was a little paranoid about it.

Emma pulled away from Regina sweet lips, which was no small feat. "Did you hear that? Is Henry up?" She did not want to mess the kid up.

Regina smiled at her and caressed her cheek. "Henry's not up. Thank you, though, for being concerned he might see this."

"I don't want to mentally scar the little guy. I saw my mom kissing way more people on a couch than any kid should." She never wanted Henry to go through anything she went through as a child.

Regina nodded. "Well, we could take this to my room if you want."

The mention of Regina's room made Emma jump in her pants. "You think we've been on enough dates?" They were taking this slow, but how slow was appropriate before sleeping together? Emma had no idea. She had never been in a relationship like this before.

Regina chuckled a little and ran her hands through Emma's hair. "Watching you bear through the symphony for me was enough dates."

Emma groaned. "Don't remind me." She had spent a lot of time dodging those sorts of things with Leopold, but found Regina enjoyed them. "When are we going again?" Emma resigned herself to fate. Regina liked the symphony and other "cultural" things. Emma would have to get used to them. It was better to go with Regina than with Leopold and maybe one day she would be able to talk Regina into doing a double-date with Snow and David.

Regina had gone several places with Emma that she was certain Regina probably would prefer not to go again. The best was watching Regina try to play pool. With an attitude like hers and her love of math, Regina should have been a pool shark. Instead, she was not even a pool guppy, but she put up with it for Emma's sake.

"You have a few months to mentally prepare yourself. So, my room?" Regina glanced down the hallway.

Emma thought about it. "Nope. I'm wearing really bad underwear." She wanted their "first" time to be special. Despite their hardships, their relationship felt special and she wanted to treat it as such. She liked that the relationship did not feel fragile, like it could fall apart at any moment, so she could be comfortable in her own skin.

Regina laughed. "Not the ones with the emojis."

Emma grimaced. "Had I known we were going there I'd have worn better ones."

"Next time we do laundry, I'm throwing those out." Because, yes, they did laundry together now. They went grocery shopping. Emma even went to a couple of school events with Regina and Henry.

Emma pulled away a little. "No! They're really comfy."

"They have three holes in them."

It was actually four. "They're broken in. Leave them alone."

Regina shook her head. "No girlfriend of mine will continue wearing the most worn boxers she can find. Those things have to be older than Henry."

Emma glanced away. "I refuse to answer that." She needed a way out of this conversation. "What if we do our first overnight on our anniversary?" That would be very special.

Regina smiled and kissed her cheek. "Okay."

"And let's do it at my house, so I won't hear phantom Henry noises." She would have to learn to get comfortable with the idea of sleeping with a mom whose kid was asleep in another room.

"Sounds fair. It gives me time to set up his favorite babysitter and how to thank her."

Emma tried not to think about Tink. Henry loved her and she was not a bad person. She even apologized for what happened, but Emma still felt weird about her. She thought a few more intentions between the two of them would bury their ill-fated one, might change things. She had not gotten a chance to find out yet, but was willing to find out. If that did not work, Regina promised to find another babysitter, but Emma did not want Henry to lose Tink. He had already been through so much thanks to her and Regina.

Emma pressed her hands together and put them on her mouth. "Can I handle our anniversary date?"

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Why, so we can end up eating at a pizza shop?"

There was a laugh and Emma put her hands on Regina's thighs. "You say that, but we both know you love that pizza spot by me. Henry does, too." On weekends, after planned trips, they all hung out at Emma's place. It was cozy in ways Emma never thought her apartment would have been capable of, different from when it was her and Snow there, but just as pleasant.

"Now, I refuse to answer that. But, have you seen Henry's storybook? He swears he left it at your place."

"I have to check. He hides things at my place." They both knew this was in case Emma vanished from his life again he had an excuse to go see her. It broke Emma's heart for him to do that, but the best they could do was continue to show him they were strong together. Emma was not going anywhere.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: their anniversary.


	11. Happiness

I don't own these characters; Disney/ABC does.

A/N: sexual content ahead.

11: Happiness

It was their three-month anniversary. _Three months_. It was like those words looked at Emma rather than her reflection as she stood in front of her vanity mirror.

Emma had never had a romantic relationship last that long and still have cause to celebrate. It was usually around this time girlfriends were sick of her being "emotionally unavailable" and calling her a freak. Instead of that, Regina wanted to pick her up and take her someplace special. The very idea made her blush. Regina thought she was special, not a freak.

She applied her makeup with a trembling hand, wanting to look her best, but too anxious to do a good job. So, she called for backup. Snow was there in less than ten minutes. How it was possible, Emma had no idea.

"Oh my stars," Snow said when Emma opened the door.

"I poked myself in the eye with the applicator brush." It was probably obvious considering she could not open her left eye.

"Let's get you cleaned up and start over. Your dress is nice," Snow said, motioning for Emma to lead the way.

"Thanks. It's my best one."

Snow nodded, but did not seem too impressed. "I'm surprised Regina isn't dressing you if that's the case."

"Hey, she likes the way I dress." Emma told Snow about the relationship a little after Regina reintroduced her to Henry. Taking it as a sign that the relationship was serious, she thought her sister should know.

So far, Snow did not seem to have an opinion on things, which Emma thought was weird, but ignored it for now. She was more concerned about being ready for this date. But, part of her wanted to know what her sister thought of things. Another part of her was scared to know what Snow thought of things. _Now is not the time_.

They went to Emma's bedroom and she sat at her vanity. Snow wiped away the makeup Emma managed to get on and started fresh. Emma had to direct her, as she had no desire to look like Snow when this was done. The session went smoothly. Snow actually took directions fairly well. It was a bit of a shock.

"Thank you so much," Emma said as she admired her face in the mirror. Thankfully, she looked like her and the makeup was smooth, actually better than when she did it herself. _Maybe I'll get some tips from her later_.

Snow smiled. "I'm happy to help. Thank you for trusting me with this."

Emma nodded. "I'm trying."

A light went on in Snow's eyes. "Do you have flowers for her?"

Emma shook her head. "She told me not to get any. Since she's picking me up, I will be the one receiving flowers."

"Oh, nice. What made her do that?"

"Her exact words 'I know no one has ever done that for you.' She's not wrong." _What's it gonna feel like to get flowers?_ It seemed silly. But, she looked forward to it.

Snow's mouth dropped open and her eyes glistened a little, like she wanted to cry. "No one's ever gotten you flowers before?"

Emma shook her head. "Never."

"I'm glad Regina's treating you right. You're both special and deserve it."

Emma laughed. "I'm gonna need you to stop crushing on my lady."

Snow only laughed. She gave Emma the once over. She ran her hand over the side of Emma's dress and offered her a soft smile. "I'm so happy for you. I'm glad Regina is treating you right."

Emma smiled. "I appreciate that." She meant it from the bottom of her heart. It was hard to believe how far they had come as sisters. It warmed her.

"Can I stay until she comes?" Snow pressed her palms together.

"Please, don't." It was more than Snow not being Regina's favorite person. Emma would be embarrassed if someone saw her receive flowers. She was not sure how she might react. Snow seeing her in tears would not be pretty and there was a big chance there might be some tears.

Snow gave her a hug and left her to her to her anxiety. The wait was not long or gruesome, but it still felt like forever. Ants crawled under her skin as far as she could tell and her heart rate spiked. She jumped at a noise, taking more seconds than she should to realize it was a knock at the door.

"Who?" Emma asked as she tried to see who was there, but all she could see was red through the door.

"I'm hoping you're not expecting someone else," Regina replied.

Emma chuckled. "Of course not." She opened her door to a huge bouquet of red roses. Emma's heart leaped into her throat, which burned with tears. It was a good thing Snow left. _Wow, I'm actually going to cry over this_.

"Emma, sweetheart. What's wrong?" Regina stepped inside and placed a kind hand on Emma's bicep.

"No one's ever gave me flowers before and they're so beautiful!" Emma could feel the tears going down her cheeks, but she still could not believe she was crying. _Wow, all my street cred is gone_. She did not mind.

Regina gave her a soft smile. "I'll give you everything you've never had, but utterly deserve."

Emma reached out and grabbed Regina into an embrace, disregarding the thing that choked her up in the first place. Regina grunted, but did not have a chance to do more as Emma came in for a kiss. At the press of Regina's lips to hers, Emma felt at peace, but as Regina kissed her back she felt so much more. Was this love? She had no idea, but it was radiant, brilliant. She wanted to bask in Regina's affections forever and always.

"I love you," Emma blurted out as soon as they pulled away. As soon as she processed her words, she winced and squinted as she studied Regina, waiting for a reaction. "Too soon?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm almost certain I've been in love with you since your second encounter with Henry. I wish I knew how to handle it better."

Emma could have floated off into space at that moment. She supposed that actually made sense in a lot of ways. How often did Regina get to see romantic interests interact with her son? Hell, how many people did Regina trust to interact with Henry? _Oh, wow, you've been special for a while and didn't even realize it, even though you knew it was a big deal for her to let you around Henry_.

"Now, let me show you a magical night," Regina said.

"You've done that plenty of times already. The other day, when you made that lasagna." Emma moaned and threw her head back. "It was like magic. You're like magic."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You think that about everything I cook."

"Because I grew up on ramen noodles and hot dogs."

Regina gave her a blank look. "I'm sorry?"

"I'll explain on the way." Emma was not sure Regina would ever get how Emma grew up poor. At this point, Emma did not get it either since her mother was not poor. But, her mother's lifestyle was probably more important to her than her freak daughter, even if her freak daughter was the reason she was getting the money. _Ugh, don't think about it_.

Regina nodded. "Okay. Well, let me put the flowers down first."

A thought struck Emma and she gasped. "Wait, don't I need a vase and junk?"

Regina smiled. "I suspected you wouldn't have a vase, so the flowers are already in one. Where would you like them?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't know anything about placing flowers."

"Of course you don't." Regina's tone was matter of fact instead of judgmental. She scanned the apartment before settling on a spot that Emma definitely approved of. She had a little makeshift breakfast nook set up by a window that got a good view and great sun.

"They look nice there," Emma said.

Regina nodded. "Yes, and for the next few days you can enjoy them with you morning coffee and maybe breakfast if you're good."

Emma grunted. "I will be on my best behavior."

Regina gave a smirk and she did not know how to take it. She let it go and they were off. Emma expected to go to some fancy restaurant since this was Regina, but Regina kept her in mind for that as well. They went to a steakhouse. No, there were no prices on the menu, but Emma knew what most of the menu items were and how to pronounce them. _Well, this is already pretty damn awesome_.

"I've been waiting to come here. Thought I'd have to kidnap my brother-in-law to get in the door with the waitlist for reservations. It has to be easier to rob a bank than getting a table here," Emma said as the hostess led them to well lit intimate table in the corner.

"Sometimes, it's who you know. Other times, it's who you…" Regina shrugged and the host froze.

Just as Emma sometimes gave Regina little tests, Regina did the same. This was one. Maybe Regina got reservations because she was just that pushy or maybe she got them because she blew the right person. It did not matter. Soon enough, she would be the only one Regina blew and that was the important thing right now.

Emma snickered as the hostess wisely beat a hasty retreat. "Did you have to scare that poor kid like that?" She pulled out Regina's chair.

Regina scoffed. "Kid? She was probably older than you."

A smart aleck smirk could not help, but make its way onto Emma's face. "So, you admit to cradle-robbing?"

Regina rolled eyes. "As immature as you are, you'd think we have a huge age gap."

"You're thirty, so it's massive. You're in your thirties, over the hill, while I'm still virile and in my twenties."

Regina sucked her teeth and Emma decided to quit while she was ahead. They ordered and exchanged pleasant conversation as always. They even made plans to do something over the weekend to celebrate their anniversary with Henry, because, in a way, it was his anniversary as well.

"One of the reasons I love you is because you think of Henry, even at times like this," Regina said as she reached across the table. She touched Emma's hand and smiled. "And it's not even because Henry's important to me. He is, but he's also important to you."

Emma nodded. "He's super important to me. We built a pillow fort together." Among other fun things.

Regina shook her head. "I'll never forget considering you got peanut butter and jelly all our my pillows."

"You can't have a pillow fort without peanut butter and jelly." It was a rule she made up. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and crackers seemed very important to childhood, so she wanted to make sure Henry had his fair share.

"I remember you saying, but I don't see what one has to do with the other."

"I'll show you the manual. It's all there. I promise."

"I wish I could believe that."

Once again, Emma only smiled. She enjoyed doing fun things from her childhood with Henry. There were not many happy or fun things, especially ones that Regina would approve of in the middle of the living room, but there were enough to explore with him. Their current fav was the pillow fort. There was a secret code to get in and they made sure Regina did not know, so they could have something between just them.

It allowed them to bond and Regina approved enough to bring them snacks and leave them be. Sometimes, she pretended to want to come in, giving Emma and Henry a chance to laugh together as they let her know she did not know the password. The sweetest thing Emma thought was Regina would ask Henry all about the fort and what he did there, showing an interest in Henry's life, even if it was in plain view in the middle of the living room.

After dinner, it was Emma's turn to surprise Regina. She planned a horse drawn carriage ride along the city's river walk. The sun was setting by then and they were able to see the capital city brighten up as the street lights and store lights came to life, bathing the city in dazzling, rainbow displays, but taking nothing away from the moon's shine as the sky darkened. Regina curled into Emma's side and Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, pulling her close.

"You are such a romantic," Regina said in a low voice.

Emma rested her head atop Regina's head and placed a gentle kiss to her hair. "Says the woman who bought me two dozen roses because I once mentioned I've never had flowers before."

"Every woman deserves to receive beautiful flowers, chocolate, and jewelry."

Emma made sure to keep that in mind, even though she figured the idea probably came from Regina's mother. She was getting good at spotting Regina's mom in her life without having to meet the woman. It was just she knew Regina and knew when something she said or did that did not quite jive with Regina's personality. These little scars Regina probably was not aware of made her love Regina all the more.

"Can I interest you in some chocolate when this is over?" Emma asked with a smile.

"I will never say no to chocolate."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." She knew a great place for candy. Yes, it was geared more toward kids, but chocolate was chocolate and she bet Regina did not know about it.

-8-8-8-8-

The night ended at Emma's place as expected, but anxiety bubbled in Emma's stomach. That delicious steak she had almost three hours ago now felt like it might work its way out of her through her mouth. Her belly felt like lead and bubbled a little. Her throat burned. Regina must have sensed her trepidation or maybe she just looked nervous as hell. Either way, Regina took her hand and held it.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We could sit on the couch and watch a movie until we fall asleep," Regina said.

Emma shook her head. "I don't want to mess this up." This was about so much more than sex and she wanted Regina to know that, but then there was also the sex. It seemed all right before, but she had paid Regina for it then. What if it turned out things were not as good now? No money involved and so much more between them.

Regina gave her hand a squeeze. "You haven't and you won't. Now, what do you want to do?"

Emma smiled. "Wanna watch a movie and drink some wine?" There was no pressure and no rule said they had to have sex right now.

Regina arched an eyebrow. "You have wine? Not bourbon or whiskey, but wine?"

"I've started keeping brands you like." She wanted Regina to feel at home in her place.

"Oh, so I have trained you!"

"Say that again, so next time I'm at your place I can mess up all the dishes making chili and leave them to you this time."

Regina gnashed her teeth, which was hot and she knew it. "I dare you. Try me and I will take back your gift."

"You haven't even given me my gift."

Regina smirked and it hit Emma right in the crotch. "I know."

"Well, now I want it. Is it sexy underwear?" Emma jumped. "Or edible! I'd definitely enjoy edible underwear on you. I like strawberry flavor." Nerves forgotten, she would not mind taking things to the bedroom to find out if that was the gift.

Regina narrowed her gaze on Emma and scowled. "I know what you like and it's none of those. I'm really reconsidering giving this to you now."

"No! You have to give it to me." Emma pressed her palms together.

Regina shook her fist at Emma. "I'll give it to you all right." With a sigh, she dropped her hand and went into her suit jacket pocket.

Emma was happy for the excuse to stare at Regina a little more. "Have I told you it's hot when you wear suits? Because it is."

"You think everything I do is hot." Regina pulled out a jewelry box. It was too big, and way too soon, to be a ring.

But, Emma's breath still hitched in her chest. "What is it?" She suspected Regina's gift would top hers no matter what, but just waiting to see it, confirm it was too much.

"Emma, dearest, you've been a big and important part of my life for much longer than the three months we've been dating. In truth, you might be second only to Henry, which makes it very important for you to have this." Regina handed the box over.

Emma popped open the lid and uncovered what appeared to be two plain keys on a silver or white gold chain. "Is this the key to your heart?" The joke might hide her confusion. Regina could not possibly be giving her what it looked like she was giving her. _She wants you. She wants you for you. That's crazy_.

Regina chuckled. "Well, and the keys to the condo."

"The keys to the what?" Maybe her ears stopped working, even though she knew what she heard as much as she knew what it was.

"The condo."

"Whose condo?"

"My condo. Stop being silly."

"I'm not. Your condo?"

Regina's mouth went into a line. "Yes, my condo. I'm giving you the keys to my condo. You may come and go as you please."

Emma's mouth moved, but no sound came out. She could not recall how to make words. Words were important. But, words would not come. She needed something more, something better than words. With tears stinging her eyes, she snatched Regina into a hug. Regina grunted as she collided hard with Emma's chest. A sob escaped Emma.

"Are you sure? No one's ever let me have keys. No foster family. Not my own mother. No one," Emma said. It was one thing to see a key, but to hear that it was for her was beyond her. Why would she get a key? She was never worthy.

Regina embraced her around the waist. "Consider this two someones, as Henry was very enthused. He expects you over now more than ever, even when I'm working, but he's off from school. You are wanted." Regina smiled at her before coming in for a kiss Emma had no choice but to respond to. Somewhere between the press of Regina's lips and caress of her tongue, Emma tasted tears and knew they were own. She did not care.

When they pulled away, Emma laughed. Regina regarded her with an arched eyebrow. Emma shook her head, trying to assure Regina was not as crazy as she looked at the moment.

"Now, it's going to look like I copied you," Emma said.

"Why is that?" Regina asked. "You got me a key to my condo as well?"

Emma let loose a dry laugh. "Oh, hardy har har. If I told that joke, you'd be glaring at me right now."

Regina put her hands on her hips. "And you'd love it."

Emma could not call her a liar there and instead moved on. "I didn't think to put it in a case or anything." She went to her counter and held up two keys, linked together by a small ring.

Regina shook her head. "That's fine. I plan to put it on my key ring anyway."

"Well, they're ready for that." Emma handed them over.

Regina clutched the keys tightly, to the point her hand turned red. She opened her mouth, like she was about to say something, but there was nothing. Emma did not feel too bad about herself as a couple of tears streaked down Regina's face, even as she tried to play it cool. Regina was forgiven. Emma trusted her again and Regina understood that.

"You're wonderful," Regina said as she pulled Emma into a hug.

Emma squeezed Regina. "You got me confused with you. You're something more than wonderful."

"I wish you could take a damn compliment," Regina said and Emma could not help laughing a little bit.

If Emma heard this story from a friend, she would have guessed such emotional gift giving and sentimental words would lead to falling into bed. For Emma and Regina, they ended up on the couch snuggled together watching a movie. There were soft kisses and caresses, but they actually watched the movie. They fell into bed after, stripped down to their underwear, and Emma would have been content lying there, wrapped in Regina's arms.

"This is nice," Emma said as she settled into her pillow.

Regina rested her head against Emma's shoulder. "It is. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to do this sooner."

Emma stroked Regina's hair. "Don't be sorry. I'm glad things went this way just so we both understand how serious we are about this relationship."

Regina nodded and gave her a kiss that was so sweet Emma thought she might go into shock. As Regina pulled away, Emma moved closer and they kissed. Just kissed, for all eternity as far as Emma could tell. She was not sure when, but at some point, she ended up on top of Regina.

"Is this okay?" Emma asked, more because she was poking Regina than because she was on top of Regina.

Regina gave her a smile. "Yes, Emma, this is fine. But, we might be wearing too many clothes." She ran her hands up and down Emma's back. "Although, that's more an excuse to not have to see those boxer briefs again."

Emma gasped. "I love my rubber duckies!" This was not a joke. She enjoyed these boxers, but she wore them for this sole conversation.

Regina was not moved. "As a woman who shops for a boy, I have to say no one who dresses themselves chooses to wear rubber ducky boxers. You did this to be funny."

Emma grinned. "And it is hilarious, even when you tried to ignore me in them."

Regina kissed her again, undoubtedly to shut her up. Emma did not complain and kissed right back. The caress of Regina's lips and tongue would have been more than enough for Emma to lose herself in, but there was more. Regina's hands wandered Emma's bare arms before settling on her on her breasts. Even with a tank top on, Emma hissed as Regina kneaded her breasts just the way she liked it.

Emma moaned. "How do you remember?" It had been months since they were together and they had only been together twice. How could Regina remember what she liked?

Regina smiled at her. "Things that make you happy and bring you pleasure are very important to me."

"Even then?" It did not make any sense for Regina to remember stuff from back then. Emma had only been a client. One of many.

"I have a good memory and pay attention."

Emma opened her mouth to respond, as she felt like that was not the right answer, but Regina pinched her nipple and the pleasure that shot through her fried her brain for a second. She abandoned all plans for talking as Regina tugged her shirt over her head and came in for another kiss. Emma purred into her mouth and melted against her as one hand caressed her breast and the other eased down her abdomen. Another hiss escaped her as Regina's fingers glided into her boxers and over her length.

"You're so hard," Regina said the obvious.

"That's six months of wanting you."

Regina smirked. "Then have me." And she leaned back against the pillows like a reclining queen. No, a goddess and Emma wanted to worship her.

Emma removed her underwear so fast she probably ripped them, but she did not care. Once that was done, she crawled between Regina's legs, settling herself before taking hold of the hem of Regina's slip and yanking it over her head. She needed a moment to admire Regina, and probably always would.

"I wouldn't mind if you wore silly underwear. You're always gorgeous," Emma said. It was the truth. Hell, Regina would be cute in silly underwear.

Regina smiled. "I'm still buying you new underwear."

"Fine, then I'll buy you some, too. You know who _Hello Kitty_ is?"

There was another kiss to shut Emma up and their bodies pressed together. Emma had not thought it possible, but she got harder. Somehow, Regina had to know as she reached between them and stroked Emma. A loud groan echoed through the room and Emma pulled back.

"Don't. I might come," Emma said and bit her lip with the hope of maintaining control.

Regina scoffed. "And? That's kind of the point."

"I want to be inside of you."

"You will be. Maybe just not right now." Regina's grip firmed up a little and she used her thumb to circle the head of Emma's hardness.

Emma groaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "No." Her voice was a weak whine.

"Why not come for me, dearest? You could come now and then re-familiarize yourself with me until your soldier is at attention again."

An animalistic groan escaped Emma. She really did not need to hear that. Maybe it would be best to just let go now. It would take the edge off and then she could focus on Regina. That sounded good.

"Yes, Emma, just like that," Regina said, voice rough and wonderful.

Like what? Emma then noticed her hips moving with Regina's hand. At that point, she could not stop. Panting, Emma went in for a kiss as bliss clawed through her body, rippling through her blood. It felt so good, but also like she was about to fly apart at the seams. The world erupted as far as she was concerned and a roar echoed through the room. For a while, Emma was not in her body anymore, pushed out for full-blown ecstasy. It felt beyond good, like a cosmic journey.

"Well, that is an expressive load," Regina said and that brought Emma back to herself.

Emma blinked a whole of times and everything came into focus. There was a pool of white on Regina's stomach. "Shit, Regina, I'm sorry!"

Regina scowled. "It's hardly the first time someone's ejaculated on me." She winced.

Before the awkwardness could settle in, Emma went in for a kiss. Regina met her with the same care and affection she had shown all night. Now without the savage beast inside of her wanting to explode immediately, Emma could take her time with Regina and did. Once again, it felt like they kissed forever. Emma almost wished that were the truth.

She loved the way Regina kissed her, like she was precious, something valuable, something to be cared for. She only hoped Regina felt the same in her kisses. Regina was all of those things and more to Emma.

Emma's hands busied themselves touching Regina's body. She wiped Regina's belly with the sheet and then lost herself in soft, warm skin. Regina was like satin and Emma wanted to spend the night exploring the decadent feel with every part of her.

Emma's lips drifted, kissing down Regina's neck. Regina made little mewing noises, quite different from their other nights together. Emma made sure to store these sounds away. At Regina's collarbones, she kissed and nipped, making Regina arch into her. The body contact made them moan together. Emma palmed Regina's breasts, drawing another moan from her. Weighing each in her hand and loving every second of it, Emma locked eyes with Regina.

"Tell me what you like," Emma said.

Regina's face twisted, not with pleasure and her eyes searched Emma's face as tears welled up in them. "I don't know."

Emma's heart dropped. Regina had only been with one person before she became an escort. Sex had never been about her. It did not help that she did not date, focusing her free time on Henry.

Emma gave Regina a smile and caressed her breast. "We'll learn together. You tell me when something feels good or not. You tell me if you want more or less of something. And, please, tell me if you don't like something." She wanted this to be as good for Regina as possible.

Regina nodded and Emma focused on squeezing her breasts. Regina did not seem very turned on, so she applied more pressure until Regina let out a long moan. There it was. She squeezed a little harder and Regina's head fell back. She liked it harder than Emma did, but there was nothing wrong with that. Wanting more of Regina and her sounds, Emma lapped at one nipple. Regina grunted and pulled away.

"You don't like it?" Emma asked. That would be disappointing, but she would respect that.

Regina glanced away. "I've had bad experiences."

"Lemme guess, they bit and left bruises without caring if you were into that?" It sucked when someone bought a service, but seemed to think they owned the person providing the service.

Regina nodded. "And some just wanted to suckle, like babies, but all night."

Emma shook her head. "While that doesn't sound like a bad way to spend the day, I'd definitely check in with you every now and then. I won't do tonight, though. I also don't bite unless asked. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to feel good. So, how about we find out if there's some part of nipple sucking you might like."

Regina nodded and Emma went to work Regina's nipples reminded her of Hershey kisses candy and she decided to treat them as such. She ran her tongue along the right one, tasting it. Like chocolate, Regina was delicious. Emma swirled the area with her tongue before wrapping her lips around the gem and loving it as if it was fragile, because it was. A small moan escaped Regina and Emma sucked a little harder and ran her tongue over the jewel.

"Oh!" It was like Regina had a revelation.

Emma smiled against her flesh and continued, making sure to keep her movements gentle and light. There were more "Ohs" and "ahs" As Emma switched sides, Regina ran her hard through Emma's hair, as if encouraging her. So, Emma continued on, trying to ignore the stir below her waist.

"It's good?" Emma asked.

"So good," Regina replied, slightly out of breath.

"Should I keep this up?" Emma would not mind staying right there if it made Regina happy. And, well, she liked Regina's boobs. They filled her hands just right and tasted like heaven.

Regina was breathless, panting. "Please."

Well, Regina used her manners, so Emma pressed on. One hand occupied one plump gem while her mouth stayed with the other. Her other hand made its way to Regina's thigh, caressing smooth skin. Regina's breath hitched and her thigh tensed. Emma glanced up.

"It's okay. It just feels nice," Regina said.

Emma responded by running her fingers up and down Regina's thigh. Regina sounded like a happy kitten and the sound made Emma content. Then she poked Regina and they both jumped. Emma had to shake her head to keep her brain from overloading.

"Oh, Emma." Regina reached down.

"No." Emma shifted her body, trying to avoiding Regina's hand. Instead, she rocked against Regina's other thigh. She wanted this to be Regina's time.

"Stop being ridiculous." Regina frowned at her as best those brown eyes could while they were glazed over with pleasure, put there by Emma.

Pride filled Emma, enjoying that she made Regina feel so good. "No, I want to spend time with your body. I want to make you come." She hoped it sounded halfway as sexy coming from her as it did coming from Regina.

"You can do that inside of me."

There was no guarantee of that as Emma feared she might not last longer than a minute once she was inside of Regina, even if she had climaxed once already. No, she needed to make sure Regina had an orgasm right now. Besides, she needed Regina to get used to the idea that sex could be about her as well. It was not a job or a chore.

"Yeah, I can. But, I can do that in other ways, too. Lemme know what you think," Emma said. Regina stared at her, but did not object.

Sitting up, Emma took Regina around the waist and dived in as she pulled Regina to her. Regina's hands went to Emma's hair almost as soon as Emma's tongue touched her. She sucked on Regina's clit with same pressure as she had her nipples and Regina practically howled.

On the inside, Emma applauded herself, but she had more work to do. She gave her all on each lick and put her heart in it every time she gave Regina just the right amount of suction. Fingers fisting in her hair had never been so good and then Regina pushed up into her face before releasing a cute little coo. It was only when Regina gave several jerky movements against her mouth that Emma realized Regina had climaxed and it was adorable.

Emma sat up, needing to see Regina's face. Her eyes were closed, but there was a small smile on her face. There was a glow around her.

"You look happy," Emma said.

Regina let out a small hum. "I am. I've never had an orgasm that was like climbing into a warm bath after a long day, but this was that."

Emma's face scrunched up. "Is that a compliment?" She had never heard someone describe coming in such a way.

Regina gave her a lazy nod. "It is. You actually managed to relax me. Sex had never relaxed me before."

A grin settled on her face as Emma purred out her chest. She knew Regina well enough to understand nothing truly relaxed her, not sex, not wine, not anything. Regina was always on guard, except now, here with Emma. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Don't look so damn proud," Regina said.

Emma chuckled. "Can't help it." She would be walking around with her chin in the air for days thanks to this.

Before Regina could come back with some biting remark, Emma kissed her. Regina kissed right back and reached between them, taking hold of Emma. Emma groaned as sparks shot through her and then Regina slid her through warm wetness. There were more sparks, popping all through Emma. Emma could barely keep her thoughts straight, but normal brain function halted. She broke the kiss, head dropping to Regina's shoulder.

"Emma, I cannot do this alone," Regina said. "Well, I can, but I'd rather not."

Emma would rather her not as well, even though it probably would be awesome to see. That was for later in the relationship, though. Doing her part, Emma pushed forward and was blanketed by heaven in one stroke. _Holy shit!_ Sparks grew into a solar flare before she ever really moved. She might not even last a minute.

"Regina." Emma moaned, hips moving on their own. Her entire body burned for Regina, ignited by the rapture of Regina's amazing body.

Regina spread her legs wider. "Give me everything you have."

Emma decided to fulfill that request. Maybe Regina would peak if she put her all in the few minutes she had. It made sense in her head, so she went for it. Holding herself up with both hands, Emma pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back into Regina. A grunted moan escaped Regina as Emma hammered away, feeling like her head might pop off at any point.

"Oh, Emma!" Regina cried out, which somehow energized Emma. Regina kissed Emma's cheeks and neck and it was like having lightning shot through her every time.

The bed banged again the wall and Regina's grip tightened as Emma worked. Wet noises echoed around the room, but the sounds coming from Regina were what mattered. Emma listened for the little coos to let her know Regina was close. There were moans and mews, but no coos. Acting on instinct, Emma leaned in for a kiss and her body slowed on its own, savoring Regina.

It was then that Regina began making little noises and fluttered around Emma, gripping her so sweetly, Emma had no choice but to explode. Emma let loose, screaming into Regina's mouth. She collapsed on top of Regina. She placed soft kisses to Regina's neck as Regina stroked her back.

"Give me a minute to catch my breath and I'll move," Emma said, even though she knew that might be a lie. She was sleepy.

"It's fine. I like your weight on me. I feel safe," Regina said.

Those words might have been even better than "I love you." Emma had a shot of energy and shot up to kiss Regina more. She wanted to stay like this forever.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: their families sit down together. Leopold makes an offer.


	12. Peace of Mind

I don't own these characters; Disney/ABC does.

12: Peace of Mind

A buzzing woke Emma, but she did not pay it much mind when it registered to her that Regina was pressed against her. Their skin together was warm and made her body melt. It was enough for Emma to settle, planning to go back to sleep, but then Regina pushed against her. It might not have been much, but they were spooning and Regina was the little spoon. Emma could not help her morning wood, but it was harder when Regina's ass pressed into her.

"Well," Regina said.

"You're up?" Emma's voice was rough from sleep. She fought the urge to clear her throat, as that would not be sexy. _It's hard trying to be sexy in the morning_.

Regina made a noise, like a hum, and caressed Emma's thigh. "How could I not be with that beast pressed against me?"

Emma grinned, all the while reveling in the gentle touch on her leg. She was wanted, desired, enjoyed. "It just likes you. I like you."

"Yes, well, I'm doubting how much you like me. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll have to beg. Or maybe I should go back to playing with myself."

Emma's eyes went wide and her body jumped, rubbing her erection against Regina. Fireworks popped in her blood. "You were not!"

Regina chuckled. "Well, my hostess has been rudely negligent in that regard."

"Has she? Well, let her take over." Emma eased her hand over Regina's slim thigh and dipped in to find Regina quite wet, like maybe she had been playing with herself. The mental image alone was enough for Emma to groan low in Regina's ear. Regina arched against her and let out the most adorable little moan.

Regina reached around, hand on Emma's ass, pulling her forward. "I've taken care of that, dearest. Please, inside."

The term of endearment felt like lightning down Emma's spine. She growled and nipped Regina's ear as she pumped her hips. Regina lifted her leg and Emma slipped right through her passion, bolts of lightning sparking through her. Emma had to savor the moment, sliding forward until her head bumped Regina's clit, enough to make Regina's breath catch in her chest. It was a sweet sound, but nothing like the noise Regina made as Emma eased inside of her. Regina cooed and clutched Emma's ass.

"You feel so good." Emma rocked against Regina as if they had all day and thankfully, they did.

"This is nice." Regina purred, dropping her head back to Emma's shoulder.

Emma grunted as Regina pushed back, pressing that perfect ass against her. Emma put her hand on Regina's hip and sat up a little to get better leverage. Regina cried out and turned her head. Emma wasted no time kissing her. Regina kissed back and it was like feeling Heaven on Earth. Emma never wanted the kiss to end.

Emma went in deeper as Regina's tongue stroked hers with such care. Regina sort of chirped into her mouth, which was cute, and Regina rocked against her more. Still, they kept the leisure pace. They broke apart to breathe, focus more on their hips moving, and Regina squeezed Emma's ass. Emma jolted and her hips snapped faster than intended, but did not break their rhythm. Pleasure bubbled in her like volcano. _Regina feels so damn good!_

"Emma, I want to see you," Regina said, followed by a little whimper.

Emma would not mind that at all. "Wanna get on top?" Watching Regina ride her would never get old.

Regina purred. "Yes."

Rolling on to her back, Emma pulled out, causing them both to groan. Regina turned around and before Emma could even settle against the pillows, Regina kissed her. It lasted a few seconds and they smiled at each other.

"Good morning," Regina said.

"So good I'm hoping for many more like it."

"As am I."

"And thanks for not mentioning my morning breath."

Regina chuckled. "You're not the only one."

"You don't have morning breath."

"Don't lie to me, Miss Swan."

Emma grinned. "Fine, I don't mind your morning breath. Now, weren't you about to do something?"

"Yes, if only someone didn't slow me down with her lies."

Regina swung her leg over Emma's hip and then Emma watched with great fascination as Regina sank down on her glistening length. They both moaned and Emma threw her head back for a moment, experiencing the wonder that was Regina, and getting lost in sweet sensation. There were fireworks in her blood once again, burning down her nerves. Emma's hands went to Regina's waist without any commands from her brain, caressing soft skin. Regina rocked her hips as she took control of one of Emma's hands and brought it to her lips.

"Don't you dare!" Emma groaned as Regina gripped her, rippling all around her.

"Oh, I dare." Regina smirked before folding all of Emma's fingers down except the index. She took Emma's index finger into her mouth and her tongue swirled it.

Emma's eyes rolled into the back of her head. The sight was just too much. She was far from surprised it only took a few movements of Regina's hips and sucking on her finger for her to blow like a shaken soda. Regina did not stop and Emma hung on for the ride as best she could, using her free hand to stroke Regina's pleasure center, hoping to help her climax. Regina let loose a weak cry before she collapsed on Emma's chest, still holding her hand. Emma smiled as she felt Regina pulse around her, milking her for all she was worth.

"I think that was good enough for us to go back to sleep, wake up, and do it all over again," Emma said.

Regina moaned into Emma's skin. "I'll agree to that if you finally answer your phone."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed. "My phone?"

"It's yours vibrating. I checked mine earlier to be sure."

A light bulb went off in Emma's head. "That's the damn buzzing that woke me up!" Emma turned to her nightstand, careful not to jostle Regina. "Who is calling me in the morning, knowing I'm probably hung over? So inconsiderate." She grabbed her phone.

"Well, I am rather intoxicating," Regina said.

"You really are. So, don't move." Emma pursed her lips as she saw missed call alerts from Leopold and a text alert from Snow. She groaned. Blood relatives. "It's a good thing you can pick family as well be born into one."

"Preaching to the choir. What happened?"

"Snow texted me, but that's Leopold calling every five minutes. This might take a bit. You already checked on Henry?"

"Of course. How about I go start breakfast and you handle this?"

Emma really did not want to "handle" anything beyond Regina, but breakfast also sounded nice. Before she could object, Regina rose up on her knees and lifted her leg over Emma, severing their connection. Cold air against sensitive skin made Emma hiss, but that stopped as she noticed a glimmer on Regina's thigh. That was her. It made her want to nuzzle the area for some reason. She did not share that thought as Regina got out of bed. She scanned the floor briefly and then turned to Emma.

"Do you have a t-shirt I could use?" Regina asked.

Emma almost asked why. Morning sex had made her stupid, not enough blood going to her brain. She pointed to the drawer on her nightstand. Regina knew the one. Her mouth went dry as she watched Regina slide on one of her old concert tees. While she was certain _Swords and Dragons_ sucked as a band now since Philip left the group, the shirt looked super good on Regina.

"You're just teasing me now, aren't you?" Emma asked with a smile. The way the shirt fell right to Regina's thigh was delicious.

"Take care of your business and if you're lucky you might find me bending over to check the oven," Regina replied.

Emma groaned as the image played in her mind. Regina would be the death of her from her imagination alone. Regina was gone before she could express how much she wanted to find Regina bending over anything and was now able to focus on her phone. Along with missed calls from Leopold, there were voicemails because, of course, he was that type. Ignoring that, she opened Snow's text first.

"Sorry about this, but I kind of told Father your good news. He asked what you had been up to lately, concerned because he hasn't seen you and you missed a bunch of parties. I told him you were celebrating your three month anniversary!" It was followed by dozens of different emojis. Emma could not figure out what that was about.

"Well, at least now I know why he's calling," Emma said, grumbling under breath. Instead of calling him back, she checked out the voicemail first.

"Emma, this is Leopold," because like her, he could not call himself her father. "I'm concerned about you. You might have unwittingly done something silly and I'd like to help you understand your mistake. Please call me back." She really did not want to, but she needed to know what her perceived mistake was. "Just gotta be cryptic." Even though she suspected the "something silly" she did was in the kitchen at the moment. _I'll make that mistake often if she'll let me_. She made the call.

"Emma, where have you been?" Leopold asked as soon as he picked up.

"Well, hello to you, too." She could not help the grin on her face. He was so annoyed with her and it was glorious.

"Emma, this is serious. I heard rumors of you being seen out with Regina." Yeah, sometimes they had to do big city things and ended up in the capital. It was not surprising people talked about them. "But, Snow implied you are dating her!"

"Uh, yeah. I am."

"Emma, that will only bring you heartache."

"I'm pretty happy right now." Hopefully, the heartache she had already experienced would be the end of things on that end. When they gave each other a chance, they found themselves to be a functional, happy couple.

"Of course you are, but surely you realize nothing can come of your relationship."

Emma arched an eyebrow, even though he could not see her. "Why not? Because we're two women or because Regina's a hooker?"

He gasped. "Emma."

She let loose a loud snort. "I know and you know, let's just put it out there. Except, she isn't any more and lesbians exist. Those are just facts. Now, if you'll excuse me my girlfriend is making me breakfast."

"Emma, you can't! This is just a ploy for money."

"Oh, yeah, my ten grand allowance is so tempting." She rolled her eyes. Regina still made more money than she did as the accountant for an extremely popular escort service.

"No, my money."

"She already knows I'm not connected to your money." And Regina did not care about his money. That was her damn mother.

"She probably thinks you're not telling the truth."

"She doesn't. She's not a gold digger. Now, like I said, I've got breakfast waiting. Good day to you, Sir." And Emma hung up, feeling pretty good about herself. _Winning. It should be illegal to do this much winning when I just woke up!_

Emma climbed out of bed, yawned and stretched in all her naked glory. She grabbed a tank top, picked her underwear off of the floor, and put them on before making her way to the kitchen. Unfortunately, Regina was not bent over by the oven, but the sight of her making pancakes was just as good.

"Breakfast of champions." Emma kissed the side of Regina's head.

"Really? What have you won lately, champ?" Regina asked.

"The prettiest girl in town."

Regina made a noise, a mix of a snort and a chirp. She frowned at Emma, but the lightest blush stained her cheeks. "Sweet talker. What did Leopold want?"

Emma threw her hands up in a shrug. "To see if I was making the mistake of dating you and to let me know you're after my money."

Regina scoffed. "I'd spend your meager allowance on shoes in one shopping trip and be upset that I couldn't get the matching purse."

"Oh, believe me, I know!" Of course it was not until Regina that Emma knew shoes could cost four figures. "He meant you were after his money."

Regina's face scrunched up and she looked adorable even when she was confused. "If that was the case, I'd have married him when I had the chance and avoided being disowned."

Emma waved the whole thing off. "I get it. You don't have to explain it to me. You know I don't care what he says."

"I know."

Even though neither of them cared about what Leopold said, his words still made Emma itch. He had a lot of nerve to imply Regina did not care about her. He did not know what they went through to be together and what they had come to mean to each other. He probably did not even know what two people could mean to each other if they both let the other in.

"Emma, are you all right?" Regina asked.

"Yeah." She scratched the side of her head. "I'm just kinda pissed at Leopold. I mean, me and you, we've been through so much to make this work and he comes out of nowhere to make it about money. His money. Neither of us have ever given a damn about his money. Fuck his money, in fact."

Regina made a noise, but did not fully respond. Instead, she handed Emma a plate of food, pancakes and scrambled eggs, and motioned for her to sit down at her rather pitiful dining room table. It was basic and functional like many things in her apartment. She did not live lavish or spend big, but every month Leopold made sure she had ten grand at her disposal. Hush money. Blood money.

"Why didn't you marry Leopold?" Emma asked as she took a seat. She rested her cheek in her palm instead of eating. _How had Regina walked away from so much money?_ Emma could not think of a single soul who would have had the strength or resolve to do so.

"Many reasons," Regina replied.

"Did you recognize like his personality? His character?" Emma had been put off by him when she first met him. It was like recognizing a fellow con artist, but one who was beyond a master. She never recovered from that feeling.

Regina gave a small smile. "No, I'm afraid I wasn't that perceptive at the time. I wanted to live my life with Daniel. I loved him. I didn't even know Leopold, not even by reputation because he was so much older. I couldn't fathom being with someone older than my father and someone I didn't know, who had a daughter I was only six years older than."

Emma held up two fingers. "Two daughters."

"Yes, two daughters I was six years older than."

_That is a little creepy, but Leopold has never claimed to _not_ be creepy_. "Did you like him when you first met him?"

Regina paused and placed a cup of agree in front of Emma. "I think I wanted to like him because Snow did. When we first met, I found her oddly charming with her childish enthusiasm. But, then she found out about Daniel and told my mother and ruined my life."

Emma winced. "Okay, wow. Didn't know that." It sounded like something her sister would do. It probably was not even on purpose.

"Well, now you know. She wanted me to be her stepmother so bad that she cost Daniel his life."

"She certainly does like you. I tease her that she has a crush on you, but I don't think she'd purposely hurt anybody." Snow was not that malicious. Yes, she was selfish and sometimes insensitive, but she would never hurt anyone like that. Or so Emma hoped.

Regina wagged her finger. "It's her holier-than-thou attitude. She thinks she knows best."

That was definitely true. "Maybe that's part of what bothers me about Leopold. He thinks he knows best, but it's in a more asshole way. Like he gives me the ten grand a month because to someone from my background it seems like a lot of money and he thinks that'll keep me happy."

"It hasn't?" Regina asked it, even though she knew the answer to that.

Emma cut up her pancakes. "I wasn't happy in any real sense until someone invited me to movie night."

Regina smiled. "I've always been happy to have Henry in my life, but having you is like a puzzle piece that was missing. Like I could tell what the picture was, but it wasn't complete."

Emma grinned. "You guys complete my puzzle, too. Maybe that's it. Maybe you and Henry should meet the rest of my puzzle. Leopold can see we're about more than money."

Regina frowned. "I'm not sure I want to put Henry through that. Leopold knows about my former occupation."

"And if he mentions it to Henry, I will deck him." And she would. "If he does anything to hurt Henry, I will hold a press conference and tell the world my life story, after I lay him out. I don't care how old he is. I don't care that he's my bio dad. I would ruin him. That nice guy image he loves so much will go down in flames if people find out he knew about when I was born and paid my mother to keep her mouth closed. He didn't care how I was growing up or the abuse I suffered as long as no one knew I was his."

"Emma." Regina reached across the table and held Emma's hand.

"I love that kid, Regina. I will do any and everything to keep him safe." She would take on the world for Henry, and for his mom too.

A small smile lit up Regina's eyes. "I know you will. So, let's set up a dinner date between families."

Emma smiled back. Regina trusted her to protect Henry. That said more than "I love you'" at this point. She would not let Regina down.

-8-8-8-8-

They agreed to meet and greet at the neutral ground of Snow's penthouse. Emma had wanted to go to a restaurant to make sure Leopold did not try anything too embarrassing. Leopold wanted to do it at his mansion. Regina was also in favor of a restaurant. Snow wanted it to seem like a family affair and at first suggested Emma's place. Emma balked. She did not want Leopold in her home, acting stupid. So, they settled on Snow's place for an almost family like atmosphere and it was possible Leopold would behave. He did not want to ruin Snow's grand vision of him.

"We're going to meet Emma's family?" Henry bounced on his heels as Regina tried to tie his tie for him.

"Not if you don't get ready," Emma replied, standing in the hallway of Regina's condo.

Henry's eyes went wide. "Mom! I can tie my own tie! I'm not a baby." He motioned like slapping her hands away, but never made contact.

Regina held her hands up and slipped away. Sure enough, Henry tied his own tie. Emma felt a bit sheepish because Regina had helped her with her own he. She and Henry had matching suits for the occasion. Deep blue made with the finest Qin silk. Regina had them tailor made and thought it was "so adorable." Emma hated that she agreed.

Regina was dressed in a dark blue dress that hugged her in a way that made Emma want to strip her out of it. They were all color coordinated and Emma was almost giddy over it. It felt like family.

Once everyone was ready, they made their way to the capital city. Henry looked out the window, mouth agape. If dinner ended early enough, they planned to take him to the ice skating rink at the Grand Park. He would love that.

"I see why we had to dress fancy," Henry said as they made their way into Snow's high-rise. Three different people stopped them to find out where they were going. Regina appeared a little annoyed, a little wrinkle between her eyebrows.

"Usually, I'm stopped by like ten people when I come here," Emma said as she put her key in the elevator for the penthouse.

"Because you're undoubtedly dressed in your usual attire," Regina replied.

That was no lie. When they got off the elevator into Snow's living room, they saw all the other players were already there. Snow squealed and dashed over with her expected enthusiasm. She hugged Emma.

"Oh, you both look so cute in matching suits!" Snow turned to Henry. "Hi, you are so handsome. I'm Snow, Emma's sister."

"I'm Henry, Emma's sidekick," he replied with a smile.

Emma laughed. "And Regina's Son."

"That, too." Henry stood up a little taller.

"Nice to know I'm an afterthought," Regina said in a tone so dry she had to lick her lips.

Snow looked at Regina. "It's good to see you again." Her cheeks were flushed. Her sister had a crush on her girlfriend and it was funny. No one would be able to convince Emma otherwise.

"Thank you for having us," Regina said in a calm, polite tone. "We brought dessert." Henry held up the platter. A dark, plastic dome covered it.

Snow blinked, not expecting that. Emma did not think people in their world showed up to dinners with stuff. Emma liked that Regina did that.

Snow recovered and smiled. "Oh, thank you. Does it need to be kept cold or anything?" She took the dessert from Henry.

"No, it's fine. A simple cake," Regina replied.

Snow put the dessert down in the kitchen while Emma introduced Regina and Henry to David. Then, came the moment of truth, introducing her family to Leopold. She more wanted to hide them behind her than have Leopold even look at them.

"Henry, this is Leopold White," Emma said.

Leopold smiled. "I'm Emma's father." He held out his hand and Henry did not hesitate to shake it. "You have a strong grip, son."

Henry shrugged. "Emma taught me." She had practiced handshakes with him after telling him that was how to get street cred. He insisted they do handshakes until he knew exactly how it was done. That was also the day she learned to watch what stories she told him, but she was not too far off with the handshake thing.

"Well, dinner's already set up whenever you guys want to eat. I got _Blue's_," Snow said.

"What's _Blue's_?" Henry asked as they made their way to Snow's long dinner table set up by a window that was exactly a wall. The food was decked out on the table already.

"It's a popular restaurant," Snow answered.

"So, the restaurant cooked all of this?" Henry asked as Emma helped him into a chair.

"Yup," Snow answered.

"And delivered it?" he asked as if such a thing were impossible as he sat down.

"And set up the table."

Henry turned to his mother immediately. "Mom, you and Emma should do this when you're both too tired to cook. I bet _Granny's_ would deliver."

Regina shook her head. "I'd rather cook than have you eating diner food every other day, especially when I know you and Emma think you're sneaking milkshakes."

Emma gasped and clutched her chest. "How did you know?" She thought they were very much getting away with that. It was like having their own little secret thing, but it could still be their thing, even if it was not a secret.

"I'm a witch." Regina winked.

Emma tapped her chin with her index finger. "That would explain why your lasagna is so good."

"Regina, you cook?" Snow asked.

"I started when I found out I was pregnant. By the time he was eating solid food, I was confident I wouldn't poison Henry," Regina replied.

Snow smiled. "Maybe you could teach me."

Emma thought on that for a second. "Wait a minute, is that why you wanted to host?"

Snow's smile became a beaming grin. "I wanted everyone together, yes."

"You could ask," Emma said, not that it would have worked. She wanted to avoid Leopold as much as possible. Still, this was not cool. The night was supposed to be about her family meeting… well, her family. Now, it was about Snow and David. _Come on, this is Snow. Are you really surprised?_ She was not.

"What's going on?" Henry asked, head swiveling back and forth from Emma to Snow.

"We're expecting!" Snow grabbed David's hand and he puffed out his chest.

Henry shook his head and stared hard at Snow. "Expecting what?"

"We're going to have a baby!" Snow squealed loudly and David grinned.

"Congratulations." Regina tilted her wine glass to the couple before taking in just enough wine for Emma to know she was agitated. It could have been for a number of reasons, but if Emma had to guess, it was how Snow's actions had robbed Regina the chance of sharing her expecting news with her family. Or it could be Snow taking an event that had not been about her and making it about her.

Emma did not mind Snow being Snow. They had gotten the hard part out of the way and did not need the spotlight anymore. Leopold went crazy, like Snow told him his stock tripled. He had questions and comments throughout dinner, monopolizing the discussion and making it about Snow. How could she not think the world revolved around her when Leopold doted on her anytime she had an achievement?

Dinner went by quickly with that news to take up time. Before Emma knew it, dessert was served without Leopold even looking at Regina. Snow opened the container and her jaw dropped.

"Regina, you made this?" Snow asked, eyes not leaving the towering Black forest cake.

"I did, "Regina replied.

"It looks professional," David said.

Regina shrugged. "Cooking and baking are ways to keep busy."

"You have to show me!" Snow said that with all the confidence of a person used to getting her way.

Emma grinned at Regina, who gave her the most serious "I will murder you in your sleep" look Emma had ever seen. Emma's face fell and she pressed her hands together with a pout. Regina groaned.

"Get in touch with me when you're free and we can start," Regina said.

Snow squealed and Emma blinked in surprise. She had not expected that. Did Regina love her enough to endure Snow? Emma smiled.

The cake was already sliced, which was good because Emma doubted Snow would have known where to start. Regina probably knew that and took it into consideration. It was funny to think how he sister had gone off to fight in a war, became a national hero, but could not do little things, like cut a cake or drive a car. Slices went out, but there was no coffee or tea to pair with it, which Emma was now used to thanks to Regina. One day, Regina would have to host a family gathering to show Snow how it was done.

"It's best with hot chocolate," Henry said.

"You think everything's best with hot chocolate," Emma replied. "You're not wrong."

Snow tapped her chin. "We don't have hot chocolate, I don't think."

"It's better with coffee anyway," Emma replied, waving Henry's words away.

"Blasphemy!" Henry pointed at Emma, earning a laugh from her. David and Snow chuckled as well.

Leopold cleared his throat. "So, what are you hoping to have?" He looked between Snow and David. It was like he could not stand the focus on the dinner shifting from his precious offspring or that Snow and David might actually not have a problem with Henry and Regina.

Regina volunteered to go make coffee when Leopold started asking Snow if she could have sweets in her "condition." He actually said "condition," like she was afflicted. Emma wanted to escape to the kitchen, too, but instead distracted herself with Henry, offering to show him around. David had a pinball machine Henry could mess with and pretend to not know what it was. Of course, knowing Henry, who was sometimes a little old man, he probably played pinball before.

Emma smiled at Henry and was about to motion for him to follow her, but happened to let her eyes wander first. She glanced up at the table and realized Leopold's seat was empty. Eyes scanning the apartment, Emma's heart dropped when she realized he was in the kitchen with Regina. Getting up, she eased her way to the countertop that separated the kitchen from the dining area.

"Emma, let's go see the game room!" Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her away to take that promised tour. She did not hear anything exchanged between Regina and Leopold.

Emma did not have to wonder for long what Leopold said. She could guess as David came to take over the tour with a scowling Regina in tow. Leopold took Emma by the elbow to talk to her in private on the balcony.

"What the hell did you say to her to make her look like that?" Emma glared at him. If he said something insulting or that would make waves in their relationship, she would never forgive him.

"I made a point."

"Which was?"

"Regina only wants money."

Emma scowled. "Not this bullshit again."

He frowned right back at her. "It's quite true."

"Oh, yeah? How much did you throw at her?" Because that was what he did. He threw money around to solve problems, her mother, her, and now Regina.

He sighed and looked at her as if he were in such great pain. "For five million dollars Regina will drop you off tonight and never contact you again. I'm sorry, Emma."

"Bullshit." One, he was not sorry. Two, Regina was not after money. "If Regina wanted that money, she'd have married you when she had the chance." He did not seem to get that. Maybe he could not get that. His world was built around money, so he could not imagine how someone thought there was something more important than money.

"First off, I'm sure Regina likes to tell it as if she left me, but I was aware of her condition and therefore wouldn't marry her. I didn't want to stand in the way of her happiness, but that leads me to this point. She didn't have a child to worry about then. Five million will open a lot of doors for him her salary won't."

Emma's stomach sank for a moment. Regina would do anything for Henry, anything to give him his best chance. Hell, Emma would, too. Henry was everything, but Regina could not think tossing Emma out of his life was best. There was no way in Hell. He would be traumatized, again.

"You're reaching, old man. You made the offer and she didn't bite." Emma smirked. _That's my girl_. She was hip to Leopold now. His lies sounded enough like the truth where it might even be the truth from his point of view, but it was still a lie. He did not let Regina go and Regina did not take his money.

Leopold did not change. "Emma, I'm thinking of you." His eyes implored her to listen.

Emma held up a finger. "No, you're thinking of you, worried about your reputation when all of your rich friends start talking about your daughter dating the escort they used to bang."

"That should matter to you."

She snorted. "Why should it? I was raised with much less classy sex workers. One of my mom's friends taught me how to tie a cherry stem with my tongue before I learned how to ride a bike. So, go slut-shame someone else."

"Emma, I'm only trying to help." This was said in that patient, soft tone that pissed Emma off to no degree. It was such a lie! He was such a lie.

"Trying to help yourself." She pointed at him, but really wanted to punch him. "You're such a selfish bastard and the biggest problem is that you don't even see it. You honestly think you're helping me, that you're trying to look out for me, just like when you were giving my mother money. It didn't even occur to you how fucking selfish you were being, did it?"

He put a hand to his chest as his face pulled back, so shocked. "How could giving your mother money be selfish? She was taking care of you."

She growled. "She was taking care of herself, like you were taking care of yourself. Neither of you gave a damn about me. You can lie to yourself all you want and pretend that money was about taking care of me, but I didn't even know who you were until she died. I didn't know she had money of any kind until the day she died. I never had a family and now that I have one, you're just trying to throw money at it to make it go away for what? My own good? Don't come to me with that bullshit." He was such an asshole!

"Emma, lower your voice."

"No! Are you scared your perfect daughter and grandchild will hear what a scumbag you are? Life has squatted on me whenever possible, even with you being my father. The only good thing I got from you was a sister. This money doesn't mean shit. So, I'll put this for you plain and simple, I'm going to walk out that door with Regina and Henry." She pointed to the door. "We're going to go home, probably watch a movie. I'm going to call my sister later to check on her. And I'm never going to think about you again because you're nothing but pain." Emma slipped back into the apartment and knew they heard everything.

Regina went to her and took her hand. It was time to go. Henry trotted over to her and Snow walked them to the door. Snow hugged them and promised to call Regina about those cooking lessons. At least things seemed cool with her.

The ride home was quiet, even Henry held all questions for later. Regina drove to her condo instead of dropping Emma off at her apartment. They all got out of their formal wear and put on house clothes. They them huddled on the couch.

"How come you're so mad at your father, Emma?" Henry asked after they let a movie watch them for about ten minutes.

"Because he's not a real father," Emma replied. "Not to me anyway." She did not begrudge Snow her relationship with Leopold. She could not see herself growing up with him and ending up a person she could like. Any likable parts of Snow had to be put there by her mother.

"How?" Henry asked, looking at her with big, brown eyes.

Emma sighed. "It's complicated, kid." She rubbed Henry's shoulder. "He was never there for me and I mean that literally. I only met him about two years ago and he hurts me every single time we interact. Tonight was just the final straw." It was one thing to see her as a problem solved with money, but it was another thing to see her family that way. It was also another to try and take the best thing to ever happen to her and claim it was for her own good. _Bastard_.

"You know, I never met my dad." Henry said it in a why he was clearly trying to cheer her up.

Emma smiled and wrapped him in a hug. "I know, kid. And I'm sorry for that because your mom makes him sound like a great guy." Regina did not talk about Daniel often, but when she brought him up, he seemed kind and gentle, just the type of guy Regina probably needed.

Henry nodded and they went back to not watching the movie in silence. Putting Henry to bed was the easiest thing in the world that night. Regina poured two full glasses of wine before they settled on the couch.

"Are one of those for me or do you need both?" Emma asked.

Regina groaned. "Don't tempt me." She passed Emma a glass.

"Thanks. I didn't expect to blow up like that." Emma stared into her glass for a while, hoping the meaning of life somehow appeared in the dark wine.

Regina gave her a look. "It sounded like it had been building, perhaps for a lifetime."

Emma nodded. "Maybe. He ruined so much of my life, maybe not on purpose, but definitely no fucks were given. But, the fact that he wanted me to think he paid you off…" She growled. "I'm sick of his damn money. Did he really offer you five million dollars?"

Regina scoffed. "Cheap bastard started at one million. When I threatened to throw my hot coffee in his face, it went to three and when I very strongly suggested he go fuck himself, it became five."

Emma pouted. "Aw, I missed you telling to fuck himself. I bet his face was priceless."

A smirk settled on Regina's face and lit up her eyes. "Oh, it gets better. He wanted me to know he wouldn't go any higher them five and he knew I needed the money. I told him for five million, I would step on his testicles in my favorite stilettos, but I wouldn't leave you."

Emma winced. "Why do I feel like people paid you to step on them?"

"People bought me shoes to step on them. Leopold was not one of them and he wasn't amused by that, so I decided to hit him with both barrels. Why not, right?"

Emma shrugged. "Seemed like a good time to me."

"So, I called him out. How dare he not only try to put a price on my dignity and child, but to put a price on his own child. He would offer me five million dollars to leave you alone for you own good when this man has over ten billion dollars? You were less than one percent of his fortune to him, less than point one percent actually. How dare he! You're his damn daughter and he offered less than point one percent in the claim of doing what was right for you. It was in that moment I understood how he and my mother almost married, but didn't quite make it."

"Damn, I forgot he almost married you and your mother. Bastard. Creepy fucking bastard." Emma took a healthy gulp of her wine.

Regina tipped her glass to Emma. "To be fair, when he almost married her, I wasn't even a twinkle in my father's eye yet. Either way, I was thoroughly insulted for all of us and let him know I could not be bought. Even as an escort, they paid for a service, no matter how much some tried to take my self-respect."

"Thanks for telling him off."

"I've almost lost you to my fear and stupidity twice before. I refuse for there to be a third time."

Emma smiled and then arched an eyebrow. "Even if it means cooking lessons with my sister?"

Regina groaned. "The things I do for love. You want a relationship with your sister. I'm willing to respect that enough to play nice."

Emma grinned and put her free arm around Regina. Regina leaned against her and she kissed the side of Regina's head. "I don't care that I'm less than a percent to him. I want to be a hundred percent with you."

"Same. He can't put a price on me or on us."

But, the bastard tried. Not just with Regina, but in the morning, Emma woke to the threat of cutting off her allowance if she continued seeing Regina. _Well, time to look for a job_. She would also have to see how Regina felt about her moving in, as there was no way she would be able to afford her apartment without that allowance money. But, there was more to life than money and she had that.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end.


	13. Family

I don't own these characters; Disney/ABC does.

13: Family

Emma was ready to fall asleep in her chair. It helped that Henry was knocked out, sprawled over her and Regina. Of course, she got the legs and bony knees, which kept her awake. A pointy kneecap in the ribs made it hard to get comfortable. Regina hummed softly as she ran her fingers through Henry's hair and they waited, as they had for the past ten hours. Snow was in labor and as far as Emma was concerned the baby was taking forever.

"Buck up," Regina said to Emma in a low voice. "It took twenty-three hours for me to deliver Henry."

Emma grimaced. "Holy hell. And you were by yourself?"

Regina smiled softly, more to herself than Emma. She stroked Henry's hair, strands falling from her fingers like droplets of water. "My father was there for a while."

But, not the whole time. Emma could not imagine, giving birth and being alone, as Regina was. She could not understand how Regina's father had not fought to stay with her, especially during that time. _Fathers are overrated, but Regina probably would've liked her dad there for those twenty-three freaking hours_. Emma had no desire to sit there for a day, not with her view.

Across from them set Leopold. He had tried to talk to her when they first arrived at the private section of the hospital, but she was not interested, even when they were in Snow's room. Snow tried to engage them, get Emma to talk to him. It would not happen. He tried so hard to destroy her. She would never give him a chance to do so again.

Months ago, Leopold had stopped Emma's allowance as he threatened to do. He seemed to think it would make her come crawling back to him, but fuck him. She had taken his warning, ultimatum really, quite seriously and was prepared for the day her account balance did not reset to ten thousand dollars. Well, prepared in the sense that she knew she would lose her apartment and she needed to find a job again.

Emma had moved in with Regina and Henry. She got a job working as a deputy at Storybrooke Sheriff's department. After a wild, delinquent childhood, she never would have expected to be on the right side of the law. It was different, but Storybrooke was a lazy, little town without a lot of crime, except when something happened, it was always huge. Something rarely happened, though. She liked it. It was a nice change of pace and she liked life with Regina and Henry. It was calm and steady with family trips, domestic bliss, and parent teacher conferences.

So, when Leopold approached her about a month ago to offer her back her allowance, apparently thinking she had learned whatever lesson he wanted to teach her, she gladly told him to go fuck himself. He had been speechless and Emma could only mark that down as a win for her. It always felt good to win against him.

The money came in anyway and she assumed Snow spoke to Leopold. She did not care about the money, did not want it, and Leopold refused to take it back. It was like he needed to have some kind of control in Emma's life. Maybe he was keeping score like she was. Emma put as much of the money as she could into a trust for Henry. In the event of a disaster, Henry would not know poverty the way Emma had or worry over how to get by like Regina had. _Gotta get some good out of having a douchebag father_.

Oddly enough, no matter how much Leopold pissed her off, Emma continued to keep his secret, let him have his reputation. She was not sure why. Regina liked to tell her it was because she was just a good person. She was not sure about that. Sometimes, she knew it was for Snow, though. She could not stand the idea of taking anything away from Snow, even if it was an illusion. Other times, she considered she was holding that bomb for a rainy day. It could only explode once, so she wanted to make sure she used it at the right time. Who knew what the truth was?

Emma yawned and stretched, careful of Henry. "Why'd they kick us out of the room like she was going to have the baby at that moment?"

"The baby was probably coming, but now is being stubborn. It happens," Regina replied with a shrug.

"Stubborn?"

"Just because you want the baby to come and everything looks ready doesn't mean it'll happen."

Emma grimaced. "What? You mean, like the baby could just want to hang out in the birth canal?" That could not be comfortable.

"Among other things."

Emma shook her head. Nope. "Is it wrong to be glad I won't have to worry about that?"

Regina gave her a soft smile. "There are good things about pregnancy as well."

Emma had found out some of those things while observing Snow's pregnancy. "You liked being pregnant?"

Regina laughed. "What a question."

Emma rubbed her face with both hands. "I'm sorry. I know that sounded weird. I'm so tired. Want some coffee? I'm going to pass out if I don't have some." Or ask more weird questions.

Regina passed with a shake of her head. Emma carefully moved Henry's legs and stood. She yawned and stretched once more, reaching for the ceiling and standing on her tiptoes. While her body did not make any audible sounds, her muscles and joints were more than thankful for the movement. Once that was out of the way, she felt a little better. She stared at Henry and Regina for a moment, marveling over them. Her family. The sight of them filled her chest with bliss and light. They were perfect.

She reached down and stroked Henry's cheek. He leaned into her palm. How could Leopold think she would ever give them up? He was out of his mind or he did not understand the true value of family. She shook the thoughts away and went to the other end of the room to get some coffee. Leopold appeared next to her.

"You seem good with him," Leopold said.

Emma grunted and did not bother to look at him. She did not want anything to do with him until he at least realized he could not keep trying to use money to deal with her. He could not control her with money. He did not need to control her. Why was that so hard to understand?

"You could have a child of your own, like Snow," he said.

Emma chuckled. "Eventually, I'm gonna get Regina pregnant." Yes, she said that to mess with him, but recently Regina mentioned a few times that she wanted to go off her birth control and how she missed being pregnant.

Emma would take her more serious if the talk continued after they babysat the baby a few times, but it sounded like Regina would not mind more kids. Another kid would probably involve altering their lives to the point they would have to talk to Henry, as well. He was quite content to be an only child it seemed, which might have to do with his lack of social skills when it came to people his own age. They would probably have to move if they had a baby. It could be great, though.

Leopold looked at her with sorrowful, glistening eyes. She was sure he practiced the look, but whatever. He was an amazing actor. _Did he take classes for this or is he just a little bit of a sociopath?_ "Emma, you don't have to do this to spite me. You don't have to deny yourself a family, a chance to have a family."

Now, Emma looked at him, studied him really. He could not be serious. What had happened to him throughout his life for him to say these things? How had he become this way? Emma might never know, but she suspected his life might have been as screwed up as hers and Regina's at some point. It was the only way to explain how warped he was.

"You really don't believe that, do you? You think so much about yourself that you think my damn relationship is about you? What the hell are you on?" She held up one finger and tapped it the opposite finger. "First off, lesbians can totally have families like any straight couple." She held up another finger and tapped it. "Second, and maybe more importantly, if you knew a single thing about me when I was born, you'd know I could have a family like you mean with any woman I want." Up went a third finger and it was also tapped. "Third, equally important, that's my family, plain as day. We don't all get to pick family, but I did and I picked great. You need to think on that."

"Emma," he said in that way where it was clear he wanted her to think he felt sorry for her, like she was naive and being taken advantage of and he was only there to help.

"You're a sick bastard and I almost feel sorry for you," Emma said. She more felt sorry for Snow and Snow's mother. How much had he lied to them? It was horrible.

"Emma, you think you know everything, but there's much more in this life that you don't. You could have a proper family if you only opened yourself up to the idea and accepted your true family."

She gawked at him. Was he for real? The more he spoke, the more he sounded like a monster to her. "My true family is waiting for me."

"Yes, we are," he said. "You could do the right thing and we'll be here for you." Saying there was something wrong with him was being kind.

Emma stared ahead of her, ignoring him. She poured her coffee and went back to the opposite end of the room, sick of the man. She pulled Henry's legs back into her lap and focused on the coffee. It gave her the strength to thankfully last two more hours. David burst in.

"It's a boy!" David grinned and threw his hands up.

"Congratulations!" They all got up to hug him, even though Henry was barely awake. He rubbed his eyes, but clearly was far from coherent when he fall against David in a hug. He laughed when David mussed his hair.

"You've got a cousin to take care of now, kid," David said.

That seemed to wake the kid up a little more. Henry grinned and squared his shoulders. "I got this. I'll tell him all the best stories."

David clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll bet. He'll need stuff like, especially for, like, the first ten years of his life. You get to get used to being around a baby before your mom and Emma have one."

Henry scoffed. "We gotta get them married first. Emma keeps putting it off." He made a face at her.

Emma gasped and put her hand to her chest. "Me? Snow made me promise not to have the wedding until she could fit in her dress."

Regina glanced at her watch. "And she has three months from this very moment. As soon as we get home, I'm booking everything."

Emma laughed and noticed Leopold looking lost as always. He probably had no idea she had proposed to Regina two months ago. It happened after Regina hopped to her aid when she was supposed to plan Snow's baby shower. Emma had been at such a loss and feared she would let her sister down. She actually had a breakdown, sobbing that she would be the one to mess everything up and lose her sister and niece or nephew through her own incompetence. Regina jumped right in and made it happen, putting everything together without a request or anything. Emma had proposed that day before the shower started.

Regina cared enough about her and her relationship with her sister to take on Emma's responsibility when Emma felt beyond overwhelmed. Regina had accepted and they had the whole wedding planned already. They just needed Snow to drop her baby weight or they would never hear the end of it.

"So, tell me about my grandson," Leopold said.

David beamed and gave them the baby's details. Twenty inches, five and a half pounds, and totally bald. The last fact got a couple of laughs. David then walked them back to the room to see Snow. She offered them a weak smile with a pink blob pressed to her chest.

"David, you never said it was an alien boy," Emma said.

Snow glared at her. "Be nice to your nephew."

David patted Emma on the shoulder. "Right, or I'll go through a list of crap to say to you when that's Regina there."

"Or maybe Emma," Leopold said and quiet descended upon the room.

Leopold was the only one who did not know. Snow had told David by accident, which Emma had expected after she told Snow. Snow had a very bad habit of blabbing, even when she did not mean to. David did not treat her any differently, so Emma did not mind. Emma and Regina sat down and talked with Henry about it. He did not care in the sense that it did not change who Emma was to him.

"Can we hold him?" Henry asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"The nurse is actually coming back for him soon. In the morning, you can hold him," Snow replied. If the nurse came back before the baby made the rounds through all of them, it would be unfair and, yeah, people would be unhappy.

"You want sleep," Regina said, interpreting Snow's words if her little nod meant anything. Emma glanced at Regina. How had she figured that out?

Snow offered them a very tired smile, making the lines under her eyes quite pronounced. "See you all tomorrow."

Goodbyes were said, waves were exchanged, and there were a few more looks at the sleeping baby. Emma and Regina exited with Henry and returned home. Regina was too tired to cook, so they stopped at _Granny's_ for breakfast. Ruby greeted them with grins they could not and would not return. She was not insulted by their demeanors if her laughing meant anything. She was not surprised they took everything to go.

"You guys definitely look like you've been up all night," Ruby said.

Emma waved her off. "My sister finally dropped the baby. It took forever."

"Come by with pictures when you get a chance," Ruby replied with a grin.

Emma nodded. She would see Ruby later, as she came into _Granny's_ every morning for coffee and a bear claw or to get lunch later in the day. The sheriff's station was barely two blocks away. She was on her way to being good friends with Ruby, which was good for her. Ruby helped her understand how toxic her other friendships were and why she was right to cut them out of her life. What was even better was Regina encouraged the friendship, often telling Emma to go out with Ruby, build a life for herself beyond their family unit.

There were quick goodbyes with Ruby and the little family was on its way again, going home now. Regina went directly to shower as soon as they got through the door while Emma and Henry plated their food. Emma put a couple of pancakes on a plate for Regina in case she wanted to eat, well, eat real food. An egg white omelet did not count as far as Emma was concerned.

"You know what, we never asked the name," Henry said as they sat at the table.

"I don't know if they ever decided. We'll find out tomorrow," Emma replied. David and Snow had been going back and forth on a name even when she went into labor.

Henry nodded and then regarded her with a little tilt to his head. "What would you name a kid?"

Emma shrugged. "I never thought about it. I'm sure whatever your mom wants will be fine."

He gave her a deadpan look. "Oh, yeah? Thaddeus."

Emma gasped. "She wouldn't!" Her hands shot over her mouth, more to hide her smile than anything else.

Henry whacked her in the shoulder. "Be serious."

"I am serious. Regardless of the kid's name, I'll love them. Besides, I'll probably give them a nickname, anyway."

"Like what?"

"Probably something like kid two, kid the sequel, or kid junior." She gave him a wink and he laughed.

"You're terrible."

"And you're Henry. I'm glad we've got that all sorted out."

He groaned. "What am I going to do with you?" She could only grin. He was such a little old man.

Emma decided to seize the moment while she had a chance. "Would you be all right with that? If me and your mom had a baby?"

He turned his mouth up and it took him a few seconds to respond, probably deciding if he should seize the moment as well. "Would you treat the baby better than me?"

"Never, kid." She was a little off-put by the question. "Do I not treat you well?"

"No, you're the best!" He gnawed his lip a little. "You're like a second parent and we're like a family."

"We _are_ a family, Henry. We are." She hugged him. "No matter what happens, we'll always be a family. So, don't worry if me and your mom ever have a kid or even a million kids. We're still a family. I'll always be a second parent for you."

He inhaled and then wrapped his arms around her. It had not occurred to her that he worried over things like that, but she was happy to put him at ease. As far as she was concerned, he was her son and he would always be her son, regardless if she had children with Regina or not.

"I'm happy Mom brought you back to us. You make things better," Henry said.

Emma sniffled. No one had ever told her that. "You make things better for me. I love you, Henry. I'll always love you."

"I love you, too." They held each other for a little while longer.

They ate breakfast alone, eventually hearing the shower cut off. Regina more than likely fell into bed, as she did not come back out to the common area of the condo. Emma made sure Henry showered and since he slept at the hospital, he went to watch television. Emma crawled into bed where Regina was already asleep. Emma was not surprised, as Regina had stayed up the whole day, and had worked before they went to the hospital. She simply gathered Regina in her arms. She was asleep soon after.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma was not happy to see Leopold when they got to the hospital, but ignored him when Regina picked up the sleeping newborn. Emma melted at the sight. Henry took a picture. And, Snow, of course, ruined the moment.

"You're so cute!" Snow blew kisses at Regina.

Regina cut Snow an angry glare, but did not say anything. The look did not have any affect on Snow, who managed to ignore almost any negative reaction Regina ever had to her. Leopold stepped over in the rather large room and all but snatched the baby from Regina. Emma growled.

"Father! You had a turn," Snow said.

"My grandson doesn't need to be defiled this early in his life," Leopold said, glaring at Regina.

Snow gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "Father!"

"Can we all stop pretending this is normal?" Leopold looked around the room. David, Snow, and Henry looked perplexed while Regina scowled and Emma resisted the urge to trip Leopold while he held the baby.

_I could punch him in the face, but he's an old man_. Plus, he would probably press charges and Emma would lose her job. She did not need that kind of stress in her life, but she could not let Leopold talk to Regina any way he wanted. She was surprised when her sister spoke up, though.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked, regarding Leopold with a furrowed brow. "I just had a baby and my whole family came to celebrate. What's not normal about that?"

Leopold shook his head and gave her a stern look. "Regina is not your family. She has poisoned your sister against us."

Snow's forehead wrinkled even more and squinted, like she was trying to figure out what he was talking about. "That's untrue. Regina's been supportive of Emma through so much. When Emma lost her apartment, Regina was there. When Emma was worried about earning a living, Regina was there. She was there when Emma was scared she wouldn't make it through her law enforcement training. Regina has been there through so much for Emma, holding Emma together and encouraging her. Why would you say she's taking Emma away from us?"

"If anything, she's helped bring Snow and Emma together. She hosted game night. I'm pretty sure she cheated, but she hosted and served some really good food to make up for it. She gave Snow cooking lessons. Henry's already volunteered to be our go to babysitter," David said. He looked beyond confused, like Leopold proved the moon was made of green cheese.

"Father, you've never given Regina a chance. Is it because you wanted to marry her?" Snow asked.

Henry's eyes went wide. "You wanted to marry my mom? But, you're so old!"

Emma looked to Regina, expecting her to scold him. Regina said nothing, so Emma said nothing. Show actually giggled. _It wouldn't be right to high-five the kid, but I'm definitely buying him ice cream later_.

"How rude. But, I wouldn't expect any less from the son of a—," Leopold did not get to finish.

"I dare you to finish that," Emma said and she held up her fist. She did not care about anything right now. If he finished that sentence, he would be lucky they were in a hospital, as she was going to spread him out all over the floor. "Dare you. Because if you would drag a woman you once wanted to marry through the mud in front of her son, I'm going to assume this is about jealousy. You don't think Regina wants money. You're just upset Regina doesn't want you."

The air went out of the room and Leopold's eyes looked like they might fall out of his head. Was that it? Not only could he not control Emma with money, but he wanted Regina as well and could not handle not having her. It made sense now that she thought on it. Regina was the one who got away from him, the one thing his money could not buy. Leopold probably did not know how to process that, let alone deal with it.

Regina took the baby back from Leopold and cooed at the child. "Look at you being awake. Such lovely hazel eyes. You hungry? Are you hungry?" She made a face and the tension fell away from the room.

"For the record, the baby voice is creepy to the rest of us who still remember you made a security guard cry," Emma said.

Regina shrugged. "He had it coming."

"We did try to warn him," David replied with a chuckle. At the time, he had cringed and pretended not to know them until the coast was clear.

Emma nodded. "That doesn't make the voice less creepy, though."

"So, does he have a name yet?" Henry asked as he tickled the baby's cheek.

"He's Nolan Spencer-White," Snow replied.

"Nolan is cool name," Henry said.

David smiled. "Thanks. I had to fight for it."

Henry gave Emma a look and she threw her hands up. Fine, so she would have to help name any future baby. When she held little Nolan after much coaxing him from Regina, Emma knew she would be honored to name their child. She marveled over his tiny hands and then he let out a wail. Emma jumped and blinked.

"He's got a healthy set of lungs on him," Emma said. How could something so small be so loud?

"He's hungry. You can give him one of those bottles." Snow nodded toward the hospital bassinet.

"Uh…" Emma was not sure she could handle that, but she did not have to.

Regina plucked Nolan from Emma and fed him a tiny bottle. Regina sat in a chair by the hospital bed and looked at Snow. "Are you planning to breastfeed?"

Snow blinked. "No, I hadn't planned on it." That surprised Emma. The way Snow glanced away and her cheeks reddened, it seemed like she was ashamed to not breastfeed. Emma was not sure why that was.

"That's fine. I did a mix. Henry was greedy and I had work," Regina said.

Henry stuck his fingers in his ears. "La, la, la! I'm not listening!"

They laughed and had a pleasant visit. Leopold did not say a word. Emma was a little surprised by his silence, but very grateful for it. She went home feeling pretty good. The feeling did not last. There was a knock at the door late at night. It was Leopold.

Emma groaned. _I must've seriously fucked up in a past life_. "What do you want?" She leaned against the doorjamb. _He's like the thing that won't go away_.

"You won't even invite me in?" he asked.

"Why would I?"

"Because I'm your father."

"Really? How much hair did I have on my head when I was born? How long was my birth? What time was I born? How much did I weigh? Hell, what color were my eyes originally?" Seeing David with Nolan, she knew what a proud papa looked like. Leopold was not that, when it came to her anyway.

"Emma." He sighed.

With a glare, she arched an eyebrow. He had some nerve to act fed up with her. "What? How do you not understand you're not my father after today?"

His eyes dropped. "Can I ever be you father?"

"It's been too late for that. Too late. And I don't think you really want it anyway. You've never actually wanted it." It was all an act. He seemed to think this was some grand play or something.

"Emma—"

She held up a hand. "No, don't bullshit me. Hell, don't bullshit yourself. I don't fit the image you have of yourself, we both know that. You want the world to see you as this saint. You want to be a saint. You're not. Just give it up."

He blinked. "You want me to give you up?"

"Isn't that what you've always wanted until the moment you let it accidentally slip I was your kid?"

He put his hand up, like he was going to put it on her shoulder, but thought better of it. "You're my daughter and I'm trying to do right by you."

_Is this a lie or what? _"Then can you just let me live my life? I don't want to be part of you world. I just want to live a quiet life with my family." She motioned inside the condo with a wave of her hand. "And hang out with my sister and nephew. I just want a simple life." She did not want him or anything from him.

He did not seem to comprehend her words, eyes searching the floor while there was a concentrated wrinkle in his brow. "We are family, though."

Emma arched an eyebrow. The con artist in her believed this to be another con. He was trying to buy time. But, maybe not. Either way, she was not swayed much by him.

"When you stop trying to buy me or my future wife, then maybe we can be a family. And also maybe stop being pissed I got the girl. Until then, you're my sister's father, which is a step up from being the creep who keeps trying to control my life while lusting after my girlfriend."

"I'm not lusting after her."

Emma frowned. "You almost told her son she was an escort, so I'll just say you're an asshole. How about that? Until you can treat all of us like human beings stay away from us. That's it and that's all." Not that she believed he understood what that meant.

Leopold nodded and Emma took that as the end of the conversation. Closing the door, she went back into the apartment and found Regina on the couch with wine. Proof the woman was a godsend. Emma flopped down on the sofa, kissed the hell out of Regina, and enjoyed the sweet taste of her lips. Smiling, she pulled away.

"Is that the wine? It's good," Emma said, wrapping her arms around Regina. Regina moved Emma's legs into her lap.

"You know what that is. So, what happened with Leopold?" Regina sipped her wine.

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. "He's still a dick."

"So, no spot at the wedding for him?"

Emma snickered. "We could sit him by your mother." That would have been hilarious, but it would not happen.

Emma only met Cora once. Cora had come around, sniffing for money when she found out Regina was dating Leopold White's daughter. Once she found out Emma had no money, had to work, and made less money than Regina, she called Regina many less than flattering things and somehow disowned Regina a second time. Emma had not known that was possible. Regina was not broken up about it that time.

"That would have been a sight," Regina said.

Emma shook her head and sipped her wine. "I think this is good. Maybe he'll leave me alone."

"Here, here." She clinked her glass against Emma's.

"We really got screwed in the parent department."

"We did, but I think we're doing a good job as parents." Regina glanced at Henry's door. Thankfully, he seemed to still be asleep.

Emma's heart filled. She loved when Regina acknowledged her as a parent. It had been a thing for months, but still felt fresh and good. She carefully pulled Regina closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, you know that?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled. "You did help me plan some of wedding. That was a huge clue."

Emma laughed. "Smart ass. Also one of the reasons I love you."

"Enough to consider possibly buying a house with me?"

"I dunno. Will this house have a spare room for an extra kid or two?"

"Maybe even enough space for a dog if you get me drunk enough one night."

Emma grinned. "Promises, promises." She had to kiss Regina's lips after that. Regina readily accepted her kisses.

This was the life. She had her family. She had her sister. She and Regina were going to get married. There would be a house, two to three kids, and maybe even a dog. This was happiness.

-8-8-8-8-

The end.

I would like to thank everyone for sticking with, reading, and enjoying this story. As always, I appreciate the support. I'm going back to my padded cell. I hope you come back for the next story. If you like my work, please go check out my books on Amazon under the name S. L. Kassidy. Thanks again.


End file.
